The Blind Side of Love BSOL
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: Edward is blind since he's 10,Alice is his twin.*OVERPROTECTIVE ESME*.Bella moves back to Miami to attend college...Will they fall in love? "you don't have to see the one you love to know that it's the one"
1. Prologue

**Hello there readers, this is my new story The Blind Side of Love. Hope that you enjoy it! Jamie Crabtree is my beta**

* * *

><p>Edward is an eighteen year old man, who has been blind since the age of ten. This happened in a car accident in which his father was killed and his mother, Esme and his twin sister, Alice had taken care of him since then. They live in Miami, Florida, where Edward and Alice are both enrolling in college as freshmen.<p>

Edward will be going into music and literature, while Alice will be taking business management and fashion design courses, since fashion has been her interest her whole life. Their mother, Esme has been a widow since the accident, but that is about to change when Dr. Carlisle Cullen starts treating Edward.

Bella has lived with her father, Charlie for four years since her mother remarried a man named Phil. She received a scholarship for a university in Miami, so she decided to move back in with her mother.

What will happen when Bella returns to Florida? Will Bella meet Edward? Will they fall in love?

**All human story**

"You don't have to see the one you love to know that the one."

**EPOV**

My name is Edward, and this is my love story.

Who said that you have to see the one you love to know that they are the one? I can't say that. Ever since the accident I've been living in the dark, I've learned to cope with my incapability.

It has been hard and sometimes I have thought that it was unfair, but who said life is fair. I'm almost eighteen years old, and my twin sister, Alice is my best friend. We are both on our way to college in Florida. She has dedicated every minute of her life to taking care of me. Sometimes I wished that she had a boyfriend...someone to take care of her.

She has a few friends, but I know that she hasn't gone on a date in a long time. She has been spending too much of her time taking care of me.

My mother...What can I say about my dear mother, Esme, she dedicated her life to taking care of Alice and I after the accident, helping me adjust to the loss of my sight. It wasn't easy for her, taking care of us on her own, but that was the way we lived.

I threw myself into my music, relearning how to play the piano, and after a few years I started composing music. Next fall, Alice and I will be entering college, and my mother tried her best to convince me not too. She's a bit over protective, but I love her anyway.

I have to say that I've never fell in love but, let's face it...who would want a boyfriend who is blind?

Alice say's we will find love together; I laugh every time she says that.

Maybe for her...But for me, is impossible.

You don't know how wrong I was...very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>That was just the teaser preview, let me know what you think! Thanks<strong>

**To see the banner & More...visit the story's blog:**

** www(dot)theblindsideofloveff(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Hello there ya'll...The wait is over, Finally the first chapter of BSOL! I have to announce that this is going un-betaed because while i was without internet service my beta did all the chapters i had, but before she could send any of them to me HER COMPUTER CRASHED! She took it to be repaired and told me to update the chapters like i had them...Hope you guys don't mind? It doesnt have that many errors, chapters will be replaced by the betaed ones at soon as Jamie gets her computer back.**

**Thank you, Hope you enjoy this new journey...**

**The announcement posted as chapter 2 will be removed soon.**

***WARNING OVERPROTECTIVE ESME***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Happy birthday:**

**Edward's POV**

"Is today, is today" Alice exclaimed jumping on my bed.

"What's today?" I asked sarcastically. "Our birthday dummy" she said pushing the comforter off me.

"Come on, mom made us breakfast!" she said as she helped me up and get my slippers on; she made hold of my arm while we exited my bedroom.

We were giggling as we arrived to the kitchen, I smelled pancakes and sausage.

"Happy birthday" my mother said warmly. "Thanks" Alice and I said

Eight years had passed since I had lost my vision, eight years living in the dark. Eight years that my mother lost my father in that accident.

"Edward honey, how are you this morning?" she asked "as usual mom" I said while Alice helped me sit. "Okay, um I made you guy's birthday pancakes" she said, "Alice chocolate chip for you, and for y Edward blueberries" she said placing the plates in front of us.

"Thank you mom" Alice said when her plate was served.

"Here" Alice said handing me my knife and fork, we started eating.

"I can't believe that we are finally eighteen" Alice said after a few minutes, he mouth full of food. "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full" mom exclaimed on a serious tone.

"Sorry" Alice said.

Mom and Alice had a few differences, Alice wanted me to be free while mom tried to hold me back; it was a constant fight for power over me.

After breakfast Alice led me back to my room, to get dressed for the day. "I laid out your clothes Edward. They're on your bed" she told me. "Actually the shirt is new, simple button down short sleeved in your favorite color; green with your favorite jeans and your black converse" Alice added.

"Thanks sis" I said from the bathroom.

"I'll go change" she added, after that my door was closed.

Minutes later I was waiting for Alice on my bed.

"Hello handsome" Alice said sitting next to me, "well you're the only one who knows that for certain Alice. Sometimes I think you exaggerate, I can't be as good-looking as you say I am" I said

She tsked at me, "Edward Masen! Stop saying nonsense and believe me when I say that you are gorgeous" she said.

"Whatever" I added.

"Come on its time for presents" she said as I sighed in defeat. We walked out of the room again to the living room, I sat on the couch.

"Alice, I don't know why you do this every year, how many times I've told you not to do this, is useless" I said resigned. "Edward, please not today" she said, I could sense the sadness on her voice.

"Is our birthday" she said in a sob.

Great I've done it again…

"Alice I'm sorry" I apologized

"is okay Edward, I know is hard for you…I mean is stupid of course, you can't see the gifts but I thought that maybe today you would accept them" she said with a cry.

I felt her stand up and walk away crying to her room.

I was such an idiot! I always did this to her, every time she tried to take me out of the darkness, I was mean to her. I can't believe that I had done it today! It was our birthday for God's sake.

I grabbed my hair and pulled at the sides, "stupid, and stupid, stupid" I exclaimed. "Edward, sweetie what's wrong?" mom said sitting beside me worried. "Alice" I said, "what with her?" she asked.

"I was mean to her mom"

"Why?"

"Because of the gifts she wanted to give me" I said, I heard mom sigh, "oh Edward sweetie it's not your fault. Alice should know that" mom said.

I was enraged by her words,

"Mom! Don't try to make it look like this is her fault! She's just being nice, I'm the jerk in all this" I exclaimed

"Edward please" mom said.

"No mom, Alice is your daughter too and she like me needs you! She may need you more than I do" I told her, "why can't you see that?" I added.

I stood up and walked to my room using my waking cane as guidance, I slammed the door.

I don't know how many time passed but to me it was like an eternity, I pressed my nightstand clock and it told me that it was 12:00pm; mom will bring me lunch soon. I used the intercom and called our driver James to my room.

"Yes Mr. Masen what can I do for you?" he asked me, "um today is Alice and mine's birthday and I kind of screwed up this morning…" I started.

"So I wanted you to go to the flower shop and order a twelve pink rose arrangement and a teddy bear in my name for her" I said.

"Okay, anything else?" he asked I chuckled, "maybe an I'm sorry for being an asshole brother card"

I heard James laugh, "Well don't write that I'll apologize myself" I added. "Okay then" James concluded, "Make them deliver it please" I said giving him $150.00

"Off you go" I dismissed him.

It was passed lunch and Alice was still in her room, she hasn't come out at all; I was pissed with myself.

I was on the living room reading one of my English classic Braille traduced books when the doorbell rang, mom opened the door.

"A special delivery for Alice Masen" the delivery guy said. "Yeah this is the address, I'm her mother"

"Can you sign here?" he asked

"How much?" mom asked after a few seconds "its okay ma'am it's been paid for, even the tip" he said; "okay then thank you, have a nice day" mom said.

"Have a good day yourself ma'am" he replied.

"Alice! Come down here" mom called, I stood up and went to my room.

"MARY!" mom said louder, she knew Alice hated being called by her first name. I got in my room and sat on my desk to wait, Alice should be in here soon.

A few minutes later my door was knocked, "come in"

"You're such an asshole, you know that Edward" Alice said, I smiled "but you're also the sweetest" she added.

"Oh well thank you" I said, "gosh Edward thank you! The roses are beautiful and the teddy bear is really cute" she told me.

"I'm glad to like them, I'm sorry Alice…you know sometimes my discapasity takes the best of me and rules my emotions" I apologized. "I know Edward and you're forgiven" Alice said while she came to where I was and kissed my cheek, "describe it to me" I said.

"What? Oh right, the bear…well its white, very furry, with a big cute smile, and big brown plastic eyes. It also has a pink bow on its neck" she explained.

I smiled to where I knew she was seating, "well okay, happy birthday" I told her. "Thanks and happy 18th birthday for you too" Alice said…

After dinner Alice gave me my presents, it was a new pair of converse shoes, a few shirts, and a recollection of Beethoven's work. Mom made us our favorite cake, triple chocolate fudge with whipped cream and strawberries it was the best sugar rush ever. I got ready for bed, school was just a month or so away; college was going to be my new beginning…

* * *

><p>Go check out the blog! http:theblindsideofloveff(.)wordpress(.)com/


	3. From the rain to the sun

**Hi there, here is another chapter, love the response the story has. Thanks for all those kind reviews, keep them coming...Enjoy! This is Bella's introduction to the story. The story will vary of POV'S but it will be mostly Edward's.**

**Chapter 2**

**From the rain to the sun: ****  
><strong>

**(4 weeks after chapter 1, is already July)****  
><strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, you don't have to do this" my dad Charlie told me. "Dad, we already discussed this okay, is not like I'm leaving forever; you can come visit" I told him.

My senior year was over, it was time for college; I had filled out a lot of college paper work and I had been accepted to some of them. It was a hard choice for me because dad wanted me to stay and mom said that she missed me; so I was torn.

The colleges I had been accepted me where, Washington state, Alaska, Chicago U, Harvard, Dartmouth, and the University of Florida; they all offered good deals but since mom said that she missed me I chose Florida.

Dad and I were at the Sea Tac airport, I was waiting for my plane, I was going to be a long flight because it was without scale, when I arrived mom and Phil where supposed to pick me there.

It was time for me to board my flight, I said goodbye to dad. "Well time to go dad" I stated

"Bella, please" he said "daddy, you can visit whenever you want" I told him again.

"Sure, I'll be there for thanksgiving and Christmas" he stated "I'll call you when I'm with mom, love you" I said and hugged him…

The plane landed, I went to claim my luggage. I had two suitcases and a hand bag because I wouldn't need most of my clothes here; as I walked I saw mom. "Bella, Bella" she called.

"Hey" I said when she hugged me.

"I missed you Bells" she said "I missed you too mom" I replied.  
>Phil was there; he carried my suitcases. "Hello there Isabella is nice to see you again" he said.<p>

"Same here, you look good" I told him.

He was 25 when mom and he married, 4 years ago. He was a nice man he made mom happy, that's all I wanted; dad had moved on too he was dating Sue Clearwater; they had been going out for two years.

I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that; all the boys from Forks high were idiots. I had a few friends but nothing else; I preferred to be alone… The drive from the airport to my mom's house was good, mom, Phil and I talked about these past 4 years that we haven't seen each other.  
>They didn't come to my high school graduation because Phil was sick, but mom was really happy to have me back, of course she came to visit me once or twice but it wasn't the same as having me with her.<p>

We arrived to my old house; nothing had changed just the outside colors. "Welcome back sweetie" mom said warmly. "Um Bella…I did some changes, your room is bigger now" mom said.

"What about my other stuff and furniture?" I asked "no all that is there for you to arrange as you want, I just put clean sheets on the bed for tonight" she said as she led me to my room which was in the right side of the house now.

"Plus you have your own bathroom" she added.

"Thanks" I said opening the door. My old bed was there also my dresser and desk.  
>In a corner I saw my full body length mirror, my couch and cushions and the windows had my curtains on them. "I'll let you unpack and refresh. I'll call you for dinner" mom told me.<p>

"Okay" I said, she closed the door.

A few hours passed, I had unpacked and showered, when I opened my closet I saw new clothes there…appropriate clothing for this climate. I dressed on khaki shorts and a no sleeve blue tank, I found flip flops also, and I was brushing my hair when mom knocked.

"Bella, dinner's ready" she said. "Okay" I replied.

I went down and sat mom served, we chatted trough the courses. For dessert mom served plain yogurt with different fruits and nuts and granola to top them. We sat on the back porch; Phil had retreated to watch T.V.

"Well Bella, you're finally here. I can't believe it" mom said.

"Yeah mom" I said "so how's Charlie?" she asked.

I sighed "he didn't wanted me to come, he would have preferred that I chosen Washington state or Chicago, Seattle maybe…but I convinced him. Plus I wanted to be with you, now that you're back home" I explained.

"Aww sweetie" mom said.

"You know Bella, I'm so proud! You won a scholarship, that's so…cool!" she said.

We laughed, mom could be funny sometimes. We went back inside, I said goodnight and went back to my room.

I refreshed again and dressed for bed; I turned on the air conditioner in low and grabbed a book.

At 11:00pm I turned the lights off and closed my eyes, I slept instantly…

**Don't forget to checkout the blog! theblindsideofloveff(.)wordpress(.)com**


	4. First day at college

**Well, here is another chapter...Enjoy! The first encounter is near...**

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>**First day on college:**

**(Month after chap 2) **

**Alice POV**

First day of college finally, Edward and I would start a new stage in our lives.

I loved my brother very much; I wished that he found a girl that fall in love with him and that she would love him putting aside his incapacity.

We were on our way to college, James our personal driver took us.

On august mom bought Edward a guide dog which was trained to fit Edward's needs; Edward and I have been interacting with him, and he's used to us, plus he follows Edward's directions and commands.

The dog knew Edward's route for class…that was really cool. His name is mike, and he's a golden retriever and he also had green eyes like Edward he was the cutest dog I've ever seen.

I hope that Edward also made friends… that he came out of his shell. That's why I was in charge of his looks, and damn, he looked gorgeous today! I would date him if he wasn't my brother. Even though I don't remember the last time I crushed on a boy...wow! Long time ago... because I had dedicated my childhood and teen years to help mom with Edward.

The car came to a stop.

"Ms. and Mr. Mason here you go" James said.

He got off the car and opened my door, he took my hand and helped me out "thank you James" I said when he gave me my new college purse. I went to the other side and helped Edward with mike.

"Thanks sis" he said, "goodbye James. Be here to pick up Edward at 2:30, then pick me up at 4:00" I instructed James nodded.

James left, I grasped Edward's right forearm while he was guided by Mike. "Well Edward, today is a new beginning. Let's hope that is for the best." I said he sighed, "yes Alice…I hope so too" he said.

"Okay Edward, I'm going to accompany to your first class that starts in 15 minutes, is 8:45. Then we'll meet for lunch at 12:00; when you come out from your second class."

I said "you have your panic button right?" I asked, "yes mother" Edward said smiling. I punched him playfully.

"So Alice, can you tell me my surroundings?" he asked.

"Well…campus is big; it has grass all over, trees, students under trees, buildings. At your right there's a parking and at our left is the faculty parking…" I said.

I kept describing everything to Edward until we reached the building for his first class.

"You have your books?" I asked "yes" he said.

"Okay then goodbye, and good luck" I said opening the door, since the classroom was empty, I entered with him. I found him a seat.

"Your seat is at the third row from the door. You're seating on the third desk and as you can sense Mike is on your left. The principal or an administrator should come and tell the professor about you" I said he nodded "I'll call you between classes okay" I said to him.

"Yes Alice, leave now, you're going to be late" he told me "okay, okay bye" I said and left.

**Edward's POV**

First day of college finally; mom had given me a dog to guide me when Alice wasn't around, it was a golden retriever, and I've heard that they're very loyal dogs. We were on our way to school, I've hoped to learn, and meet new people…make some friends…maybe.

Alice had more opportunities than me, even though we looked alike, well I don't know how we looked anymore; Alice was 10 the last time I saw her, but I knew that a few things about her hadn't changed. She was still 5 feet high, she loved heels, she had green eyes, and fashion is her passion. Plus she is the best sister.

I knew she had cut her long black hair a few years ago on a rebel act…after a discussion she had with our mother.

The car stopped, Alice Mike and I got out.

Alice told me about my surroundings, I knew people where staring but Alice never told me that. We reached my first classroom; she found me a seat and indicated me the exact position.

She left.

A few minutes later other students arrived and the professor too, I was introduced and it was weird; good thing that some of my old classmates where there.

The class started and I paid attention, my computer recorded everything for me to print out later, it was a good thing that I wasn't the only blind guy in school, well actually I didn't knew that for sure… but in that particular class I was the only one, and in case you're asking is math class.

After that I went to music class that one went well at least. One hour and 30 minutes later I was waiting for Alice to go lunch.

"Oh my god Edward! College is so cool! I can't believe that today is only the first day" she told me.

"Yeah is amazing" I said.

She kept describing her day and professors trough lunch. I listened and replied every now and then. Then it was time for my next class, Alice had fashion theory and I had music & art appreciation.

We left to our classes, mike always by my side…

**Bella's POV**

My alarm woke me up, I got up and started my morning routine; the day was beautiful the sun shined warmly. I decided to wear a short skirt, a tank top; to top that a short sleeved plaid shirt, I grabbed my new schoolbag and new sun glasses. Mom was in the kitchen; my breakfast was on the table.

"Good morning sunshine" mom greeted; "hi" I said seating. I ate my breakfast while mom finished getting ready for work.

Mom worked on a publishing company downtown, the ride to school was good, we chatted, and listened to a CD that we both enjoyed.

The car stopped, "well honey, this is it" mom said "yeah" I replied of course I had a knot in my stomach.

"Everything will be fine; you're an intelligent girl Bella. I wanted you to know that I'm very proud of you" mom added, I nodded and hugged her.

I got out and walked in, as I tried to look and admire everything around me…before entering to class I called dad.

"Bella" dad greeted "hi" I said "are you in?" he asked. "Yes dad, and wow this place is enormous" I told him and he laughed. "well honey, I love you and good luck" dad said "thank you" I told him.

"Isabella…" dad said "yes?" I asked, "you have your pepper spray with you right?" dad asked.

"Yes chief" I responded.

"Well go to class then" he finished "love ya' bye" I said and hung up.

I entered in the classroom, there were just a few people in, and I chose a seat in the middle of the room. I sat and tried to relax, this was supposed to be a new stage on my life but to be honest I was scared as hell…

As the day went on, I relaxed and began to enjoy it; the campus was big but very comfortable. When my classes ended, it was time for work, I had applied for a job at the library, I entered went to the front desk they let me in, after Mrs. Cope gave me my name tag and showed me around I started on my shift…

Phil picked me up at 4:00pm sharp. "How was your first day?" he asked "terrifying but well in the end" I admitted he laughed.

We arrived home, I showered and started on some homework, and then I had dinner and watched a movie with mom. After that I went to bed, tomorrow was a new day…

The day that started it all.

* * *

><p><strong>well, well, well...I think that the encounter is coming up next...What do you think?<strong>

**Okay guys, **

**First: I want to hear your thoughts on Esme's character.**

**Second: Is her attitude fair to Edward and Alice?**

**Third: I want to make the mark of 10 reviews for this chapter, to all the ones who review thy will get a teaser!**

**and last but not least: Checkout the blog! theblindsideofloveff(.)wordpress(.)com just copy and paste it to your browser.**


	5. English literature class

**Here is the most awaited chapter...Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 4****  
><strong>**English literature class:**

**(Longest chapter so far)**

**Edward's POV**

it was the second day of college I was on my way to my first class of the day, Mike walked beside me. I was trying to walk with just mike I mean without using my walking cane all the time. Alice as usual picked my outfit for today; black pants, plaid shirt and my usual converse sneakers with my sunglasses. I don't know why she wasted time on my looks like if I needed those.

I was turning a corner when I stumbled into something…

It wasn't a something; it was someone, I realized after a few seconds that I had collided with another person. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, a teacher…anyone; Mike started barking.

"Mike, Mike is okay shhhh" I said petting his head he shushed. "Sorry about that" I said fast.

"Is okay, is my fault. I didn't see you" a sweet voice said.

I chuckled, "yeah, didn't see you either" I responded.

_Nice one Mason_I chuckled internally. Because of the voice, I knew it was a girl. "Are you okay?" I asked after an awkward silence, I didn't know if she hit her head or something.

"No, I'm fine" she said I gave a relieved sigh "okay good" I said.

"I'm really sorry…" I started "what for?" she asked

"Because…I…well…because… Mike barked at you" I told her.

"Oh! Okay..." she responded "and of course because I collided with you" I added.

"Well that was my fault actually, I was distracted looking for my cell phone that I didn't paid attention to where I was walking; so no worries. Besides I'm a bit clumsy by nature, so is not your fault" she told me with amusement of course I sensed that.

We were silent "well um I better get going or I'll be late for class…" she said. Of course class damn! "You're right, well um…later" I said "maybe? bye" she said back.

"Be careful… I mean, watch where you're going." I said smiling not sure if she was watching or not.

"Thanks I will" she said and passed beside me. A soft but sweet scent was left behind her; maybe it was her perfume…?

I hurried the way I was going and made in to class in time, I found a seat and sat, but for some reason I couldn't get the girl out of my mind.

**Bella's POV**

Okay that was weird, why the hell you bring your dog to school? I asked to myself; after that awkward moment I just passed.

Damn I'm such a klutz! I stumbled on someone, well at least it happened on the second day and not the first and with a guy that I might never see again…okay that was good cuz I didn't want that to happen I mean, it was the biggest OMG moment of my entire life.

I thought I had stopped being clumsy but no, and it had to happen here!

I walked to class still thinking about why would that guy would have to have a dog in school, I didn't see that he had any incapacity, to me he seemed pretty normal; maybe he had a disease or something and the dog was like his panic button or something…well what the hell do I know?

He seemed fine to me, and gosh I mean fine! The guy was good-looking. A guy like that shouldn't be alone, maybe he had tons of girls behind him, or he was already taken…okay Isabella what the hell are you thinking! You're here to study, stop thinking about a guy you don't know anything about.

I entered the classroom and after the professor introduced himself he started with the basic that we'll discuss next class, I wasn't that good at math but if I paid attention I knew I could do it…

Every now and then during the class, my mind would drift off to the guy I stumbled in the hall which name I didn't know of course…

**Edward's POV**

after humanities I had English literature, I walked to class using the cane along with Mike this time; I didn't want to repeat this morning at all.

The walk was a bit long, because the classroom was on one of the farthest halls of building 3 it was room A-234. I made it and entered in the room, it was empty so I chose a seat not in the front but not that in the back either. The seats where tables and chairs, that meant that it was a small group matriculated on this course; the seat I chose didn't have a chair beside the one for me, so it was perfect for Mike.

I sat and waited, a few minutes later students started entering, and the room was full; like two minutes later the professor arrived, and after the room was silent she introduced herself.

The class flowed and I felt comfortable, then the professor decided to pass the list; and as usual she called my name, I felt the stares of all the class. Okay I'm exaggerating, maybe not all of them, but I was sure half of the class could be staring at me because of mike; she didn't mention my incapacity…that was good.

After the last name was called the teacher went back to the list of books we'll be using alongside with the class book, and again I recorded everything so I could print out and study carefully at home.  
>When class was only minutes of being over the professor gave an assignment.<p>

"Well, class I want you to write me a two page essay about why the study of English literature is important and I want you to include your opinion of the matter. You will hand it in for next class, is going to be graded so no excuses." After a few murmurs and comments she let us go, "you're dismissed" she said and I heard as the students exited the room.

Since I took more time than the rest on my exit Mrs. Hale called me (Rosalie is not the teacher).

"Mr. Masen can I have a minute?" she asked "sure" I said "they told me that you can't see…?" she said I sighed. "Yeah, I'm blind since I'm 10 years old" I stated, "oh! What a tragedy it must have been hard for you such a young boy coping with all that…" she trailed.

I nodded, "yeah it was hard but with the help of my twin sister and mother I came around and…here I am" I told her. It was the truth, if it hadn't been for Alice I would still be like I was when the doctors told me my fate, bitter and mad with the world.

"Well I just wanted to know, would that be a problem on my class?" she asked "no! Of course not. I know everything on English lit. You don't have to worry" I reassured her.

"Okay then Mr. Masen you're free to go. Have a nice day" she said warmly.

I went out to the main lunch area and waited for Alice, while I waited mystery girl came to my mind again; not that she was a mystery I just say that because I didn't knew her name like of course she didn't knew mine.  
>Mike barked and whined at my right side, Alice might be here, he does that when she's coming, I think he like's Alice a little bit too much. Let's face it Alice spoils the dog and now he loves her.<p>

"Hello there gorgeous" she said "hello Alice, how was your day so far?" I asked when she took hold of my arm. "Amazing" She said, "and yours?" she asked when we were seated and I had started to eat I almost choked on my soda.

"Well after I almost tripped with a girl on the hall my day is going good, I have lots of work to do on the weekend so you're banned from my room." I told her fast, hoping that she didn't catch the part of tripping with the girl… I didn't have that much luck.

"What did you just said?" Alice asked, I didn't answer.

"Edward! Did you just say the word girl?" she asked "I nodded and took another bite of my sandwich. I chewed and swallowed I knew she was waiting for me to tell the details.

"I did?" I asked sarcastically as I finished my coke.

"Yes you did, you might be blind but I'm not deaf" she replied "okay, okay Alice I did said the word girl. It happened this morning before my first class, I was walking with mike when I stumbled into her accidentally…it was so embarrassing, mike barked to her" I told Alice, she laughed.

"Hey if you're going to laugh then I wouldn't tell you anything again" I snapped with a smile.

"Is okay bro, relax" she said. After that lunch ended, and I had my next class…

**One day later**

**B-POV**

It was time for English class, I had done what the professor said, I did my two page essay, it didn't took me long, I love English literature and I was good at writing essays so it was a piece of cake. As I walked to the class I thought about the guy I collided with the other day, okay…why am I thinking about this guys which name I didn't even know?

But there was something mysterious about him; why had he a dog in school? Why did I felt so strange when I was talking to him? I mean I couldn't even concentrate at work that afternoon… It was stupid.

I entered the classroom and sat, mom had sent me a text, and since the room was clear I sat to answer it. Minutes after that everyone was settled, and the teacher started with the lecture…Hamlet.

Before class ended professor Hale asked for the essays, we had to hand them in as we exited the room, I gave mine and went out… I didn't know that an essay, hamlet and the class partner method could change my life forever…

**3 days later**

**E-POV**

It's Monday, third day at school (they didn't have class on Friday's) I was having breakfast with Alice, mom tried to persuade me of not going to school again; it was maddening.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that just because I'm blind that doesn't mean that I can't do stuff by myself!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, watch your tone! I'm your mother, have some respect!" she said, "mom, come on…respect? I respect you! Is you who don't respect me, by thinking that just because I can't see I'm stupid!" I snapped at her as I rose from the table.

"Alice? Are you ready to go? We can't be late" I said as I walked my way out from the dining room. I was out of the house; James helped me get in the car, second's later Alice got in.

"Edward?" she started "no Alice, please don't. Subject's closed I don't want to hear a word, please" I said I heard my sister sigh "okay bro, okay" she said.

We arrived to college, Alice, mike and I got out; I was still pissed with mom. She still thought that I was a baby? "Are you okay?" Alice asked since I was silent "yes Alice I'm fine. Mom and I have had this argument before; you know that, so don't worry" I reassured her.

"Okay, I'm going to class then, see you later" she said and after kissing my cheek she left…

I met Alice for lunch as usual, my argument with mom forgotten. "Hey bro! How's been your morning?" Alice asked "is going good, professors are impressed with my ability to be a good student even though I'm blind, they say that is a shame that students who have all 5 senses waste their college years." I said proudly.

"Know what they're right, it happens all the time" Alice added. "How's been your day so far?" I asked

"Great although I have to make a quick trip to the library later to photocopy an article from a magazine that I need for class; is an assignment for this week." She responded "oh, okay"…

**Alice POV**

Since I got out of class with a few minutes to spare I headed for the library to get the article I needed for my cut & design class of Wednesday. I entered and headed to the front desk were the reference books where, the attendant had her back to me, she had brown hair it was wavy I wondered how she would look, so I cleared my throat "excuse me"

She turned around and wow, she was pretty indeed white creamy like skin, brown eyes and a great figure…umm she could be my model.

"Hi good afternoon…" I didn't know her name "Isabella Swan" she responded I was confused "what?"I said, she giggled "my name is Isabella Swan" she said again.

"Oh okay, I'm Alice…Alice Masen" there was a little bit of an awkward silence between us.

"What can I help you with?" Isabella said "I need the Fashion through time magazine 8th edition" I said Isabella nodded, and headed to the several bookshelves behind her.

She searched for a few minutes, and then returned with the book in hand.

"May I have your student ID?" she asked.

I rummaged in my wallet and gave it to her, she scanned the book an then my card; typed something at the computer in front of her and gave me the book and ID "you have an hour to return it" Isabella added.

"Okay, thank you, bye" I said she nodded. I went to class.

When class was done, I photocopied what I needed and returned the book, Isabella was finishing her shift, I introduced myself formally again, this time with a hand shake; returned the book then I left…

**The next day (Tuesday)**

**E POV**

I arrived at school and went to my first class. After that was English Lit and I have to admit that I was really anxious to know what professor Hale had to say about my essay; I arrived to the classroom and entered, as usual it was empty so I sat at my usual seat and got everything I will need ready.

Several minutes after the room started to fill with my classmates and about two minutes after that I heard Mrs. Hale greet the class and put it to order, after checking the assistance sheet, she started the class were left of page 15 of hamlet.

When the class was almost over Prof. Hale finally talked about the essays; "well I read all your essays and they had been graded; what I have to say is that to be the first one I assigned, you all did very well…but there were two essays that impressed me the most…" she said, I exhaled a breath I didn't notice I had been holding; although she didn't say whose essays where the best.

"So that leads to how we're going to be working for the rest of the semester…we are going to be working by the buddy system, I mean the partner work" Prof. Hale explained there were some murmurs & comments around the room.

"Wait, wait… let me explain I'm going to pair you due to your capacity and for what you did on your essay…" she started pairing students on groups of two and there were a few that had three, she left me for the end.

"And the last two students left where the two who obtained a straight A on their essays, Miss Swan and Mr. Mason you're the last pair and by your excellent essays I'm thinking that you will do very great", she encouraged before telling us what we had to do for our first pair assignment.  
>"Now let me tell you what you have to do is read the next chapter of hamlet and do a 10 page analysis essay, you have two weeks" she added.<p>

"Class dismissed, um Miss Swan, please stay and wait for Mr. Mason he's special. Mr. Mason I'll email you the outline of the essay so you can print it at home…I suppose you have a special printer?" she asked me I nodded

"Okay see you next class then" she said and I heard her leave.

I collected my things, grabbed Mike's leash and my walking cane and headed for the door.

"Hi" a sweet voice said "I'm Isa…Bella Swan" my partner said, "Isabella Swan?" I asked my hand extended "yeah" she said taking it, "I'm Mason, Edward Mason" I replied, "Okay" she said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you" we said at the same time, Isabella laughed; and my god, that was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

It was so musical, so full of life of course she had her 5 senses complete unlike me.

"Isabella this is Mike, my guide dog" I said introducing Mike, "can I pet him?" she asked me, "yeah sure" I replied and felt as she petted his head. There was a bit of silence between us.

"So Isabella, do you have another class now? I don't" I said and asked.

"No I don't have any more classes for today" she responded.

"Okay so where do you want to go, to start our work?" I asked…

**There you have it! Now leave me some love...LOL :-) Can we make it to 12 this time...? Reviewers get a teaser! ;-) see ya soon. Don't forget to checkout the blog!**


	6. The project

**Hello there, here is another chapter. Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 5****  
><strong>**The project:**

**E POV**

"Um…can we go to the cafeteria first? I'm thirsty" she said I nodded "sure" I responded and started walking the other way, Mike was between us. We arrived to the cafeteria and Isabella ordered an orange juice, I asked for a soda. We sat and started talking again "so Isabella what are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Bella" she said "what?" I asked confused "is Bella, I mean my name is Bella" she repeated.

"Bella? I thought your name was Isabella?" I asked surprised "yeah, it is Isabella, but I prefer Bella" she explained I smiled and nodded.

"Why?" I asked "why what?" She said.

"Why do you prefer Bella? Because Isabella is a beautiful name…royal almost" I chuckled.

"Well, if of old royal names, we are talking about…Edward is an old, old name" she said back and then she laughed…that laugh…I've heard it before, but where?

After a moment of though I recalled where:

_'I was turning a corner when I stumbled into something…_

_I realized after a few seconds that I had collided with another person; "Is okay, is my fault. I didn't see you" a sweet voice said._

_"Be careful… I mean, watch where you're going." I said smiling not sure if she was watching or not._

_"Thanks I will" she said and passed beside me. A soft but sweet scent was left behind her, maybe it was her perfume…'_

I remembered "Oh my God" I exclaimed "what?" Bella said, "I can't believe it" I said again in surprise.

"Bella we met already" I said. There was silence; I bet that she looked confused.

"We met already?" she asked in a deep in thought voice.

"Yes when we…um…tripped?" I recalled hoping that she remembered, "Bella?" I said "wow, life's a handkerchief" she replied and laughed again.

"I didn't recognize you" she giggled, "I didn't recognize you either" I smiled back.

Then I remembered I forgot to tell James that I was going to be here, he'll probably be panicking. "Bella, can you give me a minute?" I asked "yeah, sure" she said I speed dialed him.

"Yes Mr. Masen where are you? Are you okay?" he asked in relief "um… I'm staying here until four because I have a pair project to do, can you wait?" I said.

"Of course Edward" he said "okay then, thanks and sorry" I apologized, "no problem be careful" he said then hanged up.

I moved my head to address Bella, "that was James my driver, I forgot that he was waiting for me to take me home" I explained "oh okay" Bella said.

There was a little bit of silence.

"So where do you want to go to start our Hamlet project?" I asked "well, I don't have any free periods tomorrow and I have to work at 2:30, I come out at five…maybe after that? What do you think?" she asked me.

"Okay, but where could we go, the library, your place, or mine…?" I suggested.

"I think that we should start on the library." She said fast, "the library then at 5:00pm" I stated.

Bella was silent for a few moments after that. "Edward?" Bella asked "why do you think that Prof. Hale paired us?" she asked, I frowned "she said that because our essays where the best" I responded with a smile.

"Why you ask?" I mean there has to be a reason for her to doubt.

"I thought that I could have done a better work actually" Bella said.

"Okay I surrender then" I said, "so Bella, how old are you?" I asked to change the subject "I'm turning 19 on the 13th" she responded. I raised a brow "you're a year older than me? I just turned 18" I said.

Bella and I discussed the basic questions to get to know each other. Although we didn't go too deep on the family subject, and by some miracle Bella didn't notice that I'm blind and I thanked all Gods for that.

"Wow! Time flies" Bella said all the sudden, "really? What time is it?" I asked. Is already "4:00pm" she responded, "wow indeed" I said surprised.

"I have to go" she said, "yeah me too" I replied, I heard as she stood up; I followed.

"Well Edward, it was nice to meet you. I have a feeling that we are going to do a great job, and maybe even be friends" she stated "yeah, I hope so too Bella" I said my hand stretched, she took it.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye Bella."

I heard as she walked away.

She didn't notice yes! I called Alice.

"Hello Edward" she said, "where are you?" I asked "walking to the entrance…why? You're not home?" She asked worried. "No, I'm at the cafeteria" I stated "why?" she asked, "pair project meeting" I replied.

"Oh…okay? Meet you at the entrance then" she said and hanged up.

**The next day**

**B POV****  
><strong>  
>Okay yesterday was weird, that's an understatement.<p>

Just when I thought that I would never see the guy I stumbled in again, I find out that he's on my English lit Class, and now he's my partner. I'm so stupid sometimes, I mean why didn't I ask him about why he brought a dog to school, and why did Mrs. Hale said that he was special? He seemed normal to me, I didn't notice anything wrong; his clothes where designer made, his sunglasses too. He had a driver dang! Let's face it the guy is rich.

But another weird thing was that he didn't seem to be a jerk like some of the guys I've seen here… Like Peter for example, the guy couldn't take no for an answer, he keeps insisting on asking me out! Is driving me crazy…

Edward paid attention to everything I said, and gave great answers, and also I found out that we liked the same things. I had a feeling that Edward and I would get along, it would be nice to have more friends besides Jasper, Jacob, and Angela.

"Bella, Bella are you done?" mom asked form the hallway "yes mom I'll be right out" I said getting up from the table, dumping my plate on the sink, and then went out.

"Bells what are you doing for you birthday?" mom asked right, my birthday I haven't thought about that.

"Um mom I haven't given much thought to it" I replied lamely.

"We can do something…only of you want of course" mom said I laughed.

"Mom I know that you're dying to do something, I haven't been here on 4 years so yeah maybe we can do something." I said.

We were on a light stop, mom searched on her phones calendar, "oh Bella, your birthday is on a Monday" mom stated.

"Is a school day" I added mom nodded she thought for a while.

"Maybe we can do something on Sunday just you Phil and I …and maybe a small dinner and cake on Monday night" mom suggested. "yeah! That could work" I agreed.

I got out in school, Mom waved goodbye.

I've been in college for almost two weeks and I haven't seen any of my old classmates, that was rare; I didn't have anyone on my classes. I left Florida the summer before high school started, the day after mom and Phil got married and that was two days after my 8th grade graduation.

I went to my morning classes, I had to work today and then meet with Edward.  
><strong><br>****A POV**

"Mom, Edward and I are coming home right before dinner…" I started.

"Why?" mom asked sharp, "because we both have projects to do, Edward has a meeting with his English literature partner and I have a design to finish." I explained

Mom sighed deeply.

"Is this normal?" She asked "mom, you're really asking that question? You went to college, you know what is like…but yeah it seems so" I told her.

She huffed "okay Alice, but be here for dinner" she pointed. "okay mom, thanks, love you" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom" Edward said mom kissed his cheek. "Be careful please" she added to him "ok" Edward replied.

We entered in the car, James drove away.

"James, come pick us up at 6:45pm" I said, "okay Ms. Masen" he replied smiling.

We arrived to college and got out.

"Thanks James" Edward and I said.

"I can't believe that mom gave us permission so easily." I said "yeah that's a first" Edward agreed with a snort.

"Well bro see you at lunch" I said "bye sis" he said

I went my way, he went his. I couldn't believe that mom let us stay in school that easy…  
><strong><br>****E POV**

I was on my way to the library to meet Isa…I mean Bella, as we had agreed. Last night I read the assigned Hamlet chapter again so I could be ready, I had part of my analysis on my mind; I couldn't wait to hear Bella's thoughts.

As I entered the library, I heard my sister.

"Isabella was my grandmother" Bella answered, they both laughed. I don't know why, but every time I heard Bella laugh something inside me soared and I smiled.

"Hey Alice, before you go, um my birthday is on the 13th and I'm planning on having a small dinner at my house…I was wondering if you wanted to come…only if you can of course" I heard Bella say doubtfully.

"Oh! That's wonderful, of course Bella… but I have…if is not too much trouble, I have to bring my brother Edward" Alice said. "Edward…Edward Masen is your brother?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah he is…you know him?" Alice asked "he's my English partner" Bella responded. "Oh you're his partner?" Alice asked "yes" Bella said "great" Alice mused.

"And yes Alice you can bring Edward" Bella stated, I followed their voices to the front desk.

"Hey" I said "hey Edward" they both said. "Bro, Bella invited us to her birthday dinner on the 13th" Alice said I smiled.

"It will be an honor to assist miss" I said with a smile at Bella's direction.

"Okay so I expect you there…Alice, can you give me your email so I can give you the directions to my house?" Bella asked. "Yes sure, here" Alice said.

"Well Bella, Edward see you later" Alice said then she left.

"Let's get to work?" I asked with a smile "yeah, is a ten page analysis" Bella pointed out.

She found a table, we sat and took our stuff out, I hid my Braille Hamlet copy with my computer; I wasn't ready to tell her that I was blind yet.

We got to work immediately.

"You know, I never believed that hamlet was crazy…" Bella objected, "I was all an act to revenge his father's death" I stated "exactly" Bella agreed.

After that we discussed other points of view on the characters, we had about 4 pages done. "Okay so let's call it a day" Bella said.

"We'll meet again tomorrow?" I asked "yeah of course" she said.

We gathered our stuff and went off the library walking side by side.

"Well bye Edward" Bella said "goodnight" I told her smiling, Bella sighed.

"Bye" she said again, "bye" I said.

She then did something totally unexpected, she kissed my cheek; I froze as her lips made contact with my skin, it just lasted a second.

"Goodnight" Bella said. I heard as she walked away…

I was on a daze after that, I mean the only two women that have kissed my cheeks have been mom and Alice.

I felt a tingling sensation where she kissed me, an electric shock ran through my body with her touch. I didn't notice when Alice poked me so I could get out of the car when we arrived home.

I've been dazzled by Isabella Swan.

**Checkout the blog for songs, details, and outfits... **

**theblindsideofloveff(.)wordpress(.)com**


	7. The Birthday

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, Bella's birthday...let's see how it goes :-) **

**Chapter 6****  
><strong>**The birthday**

**A week after chapter 5**

**B POV**

Its Sunday, today mom and I are celebrating my birthday. It's been four years since my last with her, so she was making up for the time apart. It was eight in the morning, I got up and ready, mom and I had an appointment at the spa.

After a quick breakfast we went out of the house, and mom let me drive. Dad had thought me and I had my driver's license, I needed to go and get the Florida license, before I could drive here, but mom let me anyway. I didn't own a car, I had an old pickup truck at forks but I couldn't bring it here because it didn't have AC, and it was way beat up for the streets of Florida, so we agreed that it should stay with dad back on Forks. I missed it though, and I missed dad too terribly.

We arrived at the spa and checked in, they led us to the changing rooms so we could change into robes, the first thing on the list was manicures and pedicures, so we headed that way. While we were there they gave us a cocktail, mine didn't have any alcohol in it, and it was delicious anyway.

When our hands and toes where done, we went to get facials, they did everything on our skins, what hurt the most was the exfoliating part, those women there exfoliated hard! After that mom and I went to get waxed, I've gone through this one before for mom's wedding so I knew what to expect, but I'm going to admit that it hurt a little.

"Beauty is pain Bella" mom said when I whined about it.

After that, we removed our facials and then we went to the sauna for 30 minutes… when we were out we hydrated and went to take our massages, finally. When they where half way on mine, I dozed off, when it was over they woke me up. The final task we had left was a makeover, okay I clarify mom said that my hair needed help so we went to a salon to take care of that.

They gave applied some special creams and masks to my hair, to revitalize it. After my ends, eyebrows, and bangs where cut and trimmed we headed to lunch.

After we ate, we headed to the mall; I needed more clothes according to mom. We went to almost every store, I had a lot of shopping bags but it was totally worth it, I had awesome outfits, and I also found a dress for tomorrow night and a cute outfit for tonight.

Tonight mom, Phil, and I were having dinner, then a movie and ice cream. We headed home with both the trunk and back seats full of bags. When we arrived home, I took my bags and went to my room, I had an hour or two to kill, so I hanged all the garments fast and laid down for a much needed nap.  
>An hour and a half later mom woke me up.<p>

"Bella, sweetie is time to get ready for dinner" mom said opening the door a little, "okay mom thanks" I replied.

She left; I went to the bathroom to get ready.

After my shower I retouched my hair with the flat iron, and put a little coat of makeup. After that I dressed on what I had bought this afternoon; it was a striped, short puffed sleeved button down shirt, with a matching navy blue skirt, and platform shoes. I grabbed my cardigan and purse and headed downstairs.

"Wow Bella you look pretty" Phil said with a warm smile.

"Thanks" I replied.

Phil drove this time, on his car it was a convertible Bentley…very nice car. We arrived to Olive Garden, the waiter let us to our table and handed us the menu, he took our drink's order and left.

"What are you getting Bella?" Phil asked after a while, when the waiter came to take our order, I bit my bottom lip as I looked at the menu and deliberated. "Well, I think I'll take the chicken fettuccini Alfredo and a Cesar salad" I answered. The waiter then took mom and Phil's orders and left.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your day?" Phil asked "yeah, it was fun. I needed the girl time with mom since I haven't made any friends at school yet" I said taking a sip from my soda.

"So Phil…" I started "oh don't even think about it! I'm giving you your present tomorrow" he said with a mocking smile.

"Whatever" I said playfully, crossing my arms at my chest. We laughed, after that the conversation flowed and we talked about everything, I got along with Phil.

I remembered that he grounded me once and I was so mad at him, I even called dad but he told me that I had to obey. I was ten, it was a year after he started living with us, and we were on Jacksonville back then…

"Yeah I remember you where so mad to Charlie and me afterwards" Phil recalled with a laugh.

The conversation was good and dinner flowed comfortably, after the check was paid we made our way to the movie theater for the last part of my pre birthday celebration.

"Three adults tickets for Eat, Pray, Love" Phil said to the attendant at the entrance, she typed on the computer and gave us the tickets.

We all enjoyed Julia Roberts so we decided to watch this one. We chose our seats and a short while after we were seated the ads started playing, then ten minutes later the movie's opening credits appeared, the room went quiet.

When the movie was over we headed for the closest Cold Stone to get some ice cream. I ordered cream cheese ice cream, with graham crackers and strawberries; it was one of my favorites. They made me a huge ice cream ball. Gosh I missed my cold stone ice cream. It's been four years since my last. While we enjoyed our frozen delight, we discussed the movie. After that we went home. It had been a wonderful evening, but I was expecting my official birthday dinner tomorrow evening…  
><strong><br>****E POV**

I still grazed my cheek where Bella kissed me goodbye, I couldn't believe it!  
>Alice and I went out on Saturday to get Bella's gift from my part, she didn't mention it but I wanted to give her something…so we both decided to go to Borders and buy her a book or two.<p>

During the week I asked Bella, of the books she had read and the movies she had seen, I didn't knew them all but I didn't told her that. I knew the ones she like and loved. Of course she owned them so that's why I opted for the books.

I ended up buying her two that I knew she wanted to read really badly, but she hasn't got the time to buy the books for herself.  
>After I was done at the bookstore, Alice passed by the Godiva Chocolate window and another idea came to us.<p>

I could also give her a box of chocolate, so we went in, "Come on Edward she'll love it!" Alice squeaked she was very excited.

We chose a bar for mom, one for Alice and me. After that we picked out a box for Bella. It was totally worth it, the box of mixed truffles was expensive but I didn't thought about that.

After that, Alice entered to another store to get some gift bags for me to put the books in and she needed at box for her own present.

Both of us went to bed exited that night.  
><strong><br>****B POV**

"Happy birthday" mom repeated when she dropped me off.

I was going to stop at the library to get some copies, when I opened the door I tripped.

"So sorry! I was distracted" a guy said as he helped me. "Don't worry" I said after I steadied myself and arranged my clothes I looked up to him, I was surprised when I saw who he was.

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked he looked back at me "do I know…Bella Swan!" he said surprised.

"Yes, Jasper is me" I said, "hey! Why didn't you tell me that you moved back?" he asked. "I didn't know if you still lived here or if you went to college somewhere else" I stated "silly Bella" Jasper replied.

Jasper and I have been friends since first grade, he was my best friend. He accompanied me to the library, and I updated him with what have been going on with me since I left here, of course he went to my mother's wedding so he knew the reason of my move.

"Hey Bella, I know what day is today!" he said I laughed, "Happy birthday" he said "thanks Jazz" I replied.

We where near my first classroom now.

"So what are you doing this year?" he asked "well since is a school night I'm having a dinner and then a cake. I invited 4 more people from here" I told him "do you mind if I join? You know I love your birthday cakes!" he asked. I looked at him "of course you can come, be there at six sharp" I grinned.

"Roger that" he said then he went his way…

**E POV**

I was getting ready to go to Bella's dinner party, mom only agreed when she saw the address, Bella lives in a control access residency group that wasn't far from where we lived. Alice as usual picked out my clothes this time I told her the colors I wanted to wear and she agreed. Corduroy black pants with a light blue shirt and a black corduroy jacket; instead of my converse I wore dress shoes and a matching belt. Alice said that Mike and my walking cane where going to stay at home, I sighed I wasn't planning on taking them anyway.

When Alice was done at 5:45 we went out to the car.

"I'm so excited Edward!" Alice said, yeah I knew that I could feel the seat moving with her bouncing. "Yeah I can feel that" I said she stopped bouncing.

"Thank you"

"For the record in very nervous, exited, and scared all the same time" I said

"Yeah I know" Alice replied.

After a few short minutes we arrived to Bella's house. I could hear the music inside, it wasn't too loud though. Alice helped me out; I took to her arm and tried to look natural.  
>Alice ringed the bell, a woman opened the door.<p>

"Hello" she said "hi, we are Alice and Edward Masen, Bella invited us" Alice told her.

"Oh! I'm Renée Dwyer Bella's mom, come in" Renée said.

"Bella sweetie, Edward and Alice Masen are here…" she called.

A few seconds passed, I concentrated on hearing Bella as she approached to us; as soon as I smelled her perfume I smiled and sighed in relief. It wasn't a dream I really was here at her house on the most important day her birthday!

"So Bella do are you going to introduce me or not?" her mom said, Alice giggled and I chuckled.

"Oh right!" Bella said, "Mom this is Edward and Alice Mason. Guys this is my mother Renée Dwyer" Bella introduced. "Well Alice Edward, come on in welcome to our house" Renée said,

"Thank you" Alice and I said.

"Well Bella, I'll leave you guys to mingle out, I'll go check on dinner" she said and I heard as she walked away.

"The party is right here" Bella said to Alice as we walked, "your house is really nice Bella. I like it" Alice complimented "what about you Edward?" she asked me.

_Great! Lie Edward, lie!_ My mind screamed at me. I of course followed its advice.

"I love it Bella" I said "thanks" she responded.

"Okay so here is the back living room where the party will be, the dinner will be at the terrace in 30 minutes. We just have to go through the French doors" Bella indicated I nodded smiling, "okay I'm going to get you some drinks, guys what you want?" she asked.

I thought, "Do you have sprite?" I asked Bella laughed alongside Alice "yes Edward! Okay that's one sprite and you Alice?" Bella asked "punch" Alice responded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec. Make yourselves at home" she said before going to fetch our drinks.

"So Alice…can you tell me how the house looks? I know I lied but I haven't told her yet…I'm scared, I don't want to scare her away. Please?" I begged.

"Of course Edward" Alice, described me the pats of Bella house that she got to see when she was directing us here. To me it sounded really nice and homey.

Bella came back with our drinks.

"Here Alice" she said, and then the couch sink…Oh my god Bella sat beside me! Okay why do I get so excited? She's the hostess anyway I mean she can seat wherever she wants.

"Here Edward" she said her hand near my thigh; I felt the coldness of the soda I took it. "Nicely done" Alice whispered, I smiled widely.

"So Bella did you had a nice birthday?" Alice asked as an ice breaker because I couldn't utter a word not with her so close to me.

"Well yeah actually mom and I had a great time yesterday when we went out to the spa and the mall" Bella said I could hear the smile, when she said this.

Alice mood shifted, she never spent time with mom like that, because mom was always busy with me and she was always left behind.

"That sounds nice" Alice said after that she sipped her drink, I did the same then I remembered her present.

"Hey Bella, I brought you something!" I said changing the subject Alice sighed beside me, "presents, right!" Alice said.

"Oh guys, that wasn't necessary" Bella protested, "here" I said lifting the gift bag so she could take it.

"Come on open it" Alice encouraged, Bella exhaled and I heard as she rummaged through the bag two seconds after, she gasped.

"Oh my god, this is amazing, just what I wanted!" Bella exclaimed, "What is it?" Alice asked like if she didn't know what it was, she found them for me.

"I saw the movie yesterday is the book Eat, Pray, Love" Bella answered.

"Look again there is something else" I said, she rummaged gain "aww Edward _'A walk to remember'_by Nicholas sparks, thanks so much. I love it" she said.

"One more thing" I said as I handed her the Godiva mixed truffles box, Alice told me that it had a lilac bow around it, she did that because I told her that Bella's favorite color was lilac.

"Chocolate truffles, my favorite" Bella said I sighed, at least she liked my present "now my turn" Alice said giving Bella her gift. Bella opened it "thanks Alice is really nice, it looks handmade…?" she said "oh it is, I made it myself. That's my major fashion design" Alice said with pride.

She placed it back on the box and stood up, "I'm going to take this to mom; I'll be right back feel free to enjoy the party. There are some appetizers over there at that table" she said after that she was gone again.

Alice turned to look at me, "bro do you want something?" she asked "yeah I'm king of hungry" I responded.

A minute or two later Alice returned with two plates, she placed mine at my lap "I got you some chips and bite size sandwiches" she told me I took one and eat it. It was great.

When I was done, I asked Alice to take me to the bathroom, she asked Renée where it was and after she made sure I could be in there by myself she closed the door.

Five minutes later I was out, Alice went in after me.

The bell from Bella's front door rang.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Bella exclaimed in a surprised cry "happy birthday kiddo" her dad responded.

"Dad, what a surprise!" she said, "I told you I was coming to visit you Bells. I didn't say when though" her dad replied. "Hello Charlie" Renée said "wow this house hasn't changed a bit since the last time I visited" he said "yeah I know, although my room is bigger now. Mom expanded it before I came here…"

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed again.

"Hi there beautiful" a huskier voice said "but how…?" she asked after the front door was closed.

Alice came out of the bathroom "what's all the commotion?" she asked

"Bella's dad" I said Alice held my arm. "Okay, and who's the other guy? He has his arm around her waist" Alice commented.

Something inside me stirred, and I felt a lump in my throat I try to swallow it back, I ended up coughing "are you okay Edward?"  
>Alice said patting my back "yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said "are you sure?" Bella's sweet voice said with concern… How did she get here so fast? "Yeah" I said.<p>

"Who are these Bella?" her father asked as I heard him get to us.

"Dad this are Edward, and his sister Alice, guys this is my father chief Charlie Swan" she responded "chief?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm the police chief on the town of Forks Washington" Charlie said, "Washington state" he clarified.

"Well nice to meet you" we said as we shook hands with him.

"And this is Jacob black" Bella added, "hello Alice, Edward. Nice too meet you" he said.

After Alice shacked his hand it was my turn, his hand was big…I don't know for me it felt like big. After that there was an awkward silence.

Bella broke it "well dinner is almost done. Meanwhile Jake, come on let me show you the rest of the house. Alice, do you want to come with us?" she asked "yeah sure…Edward?" she asked me.

"Um no, I'll stay here" I replied Alice sighed "um you go ahead I'll follow in a second" Alice said Bella agreed and left with Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me when she helped me get to the couch again. "Yeah I'm fine Alice, go" I replied, she left.

A lot of stuff went through my mind while I waited for them to come back. The way Bella's voice sounded when she greeted him, she sounded so exited and the way he greeted her _"hello beautiful"_what if Jacob was Bella's boyfriend or something? I felt really weird when my mind wondered n the thought…why?

Several minutes later Bella and Alice returned with…Jacob.

"Wow Bella your house is incredible, my house is big but your feels so warm and homey is very nice" Alice was saying.

Yeah our house was big and full of stuff but if felt empty, it had been empty since my dad died in that accident where I lost vision. Nothing has been the same after that, and it will never be; not without him there.

"Dinner's ready, everyone please go to the terrace" Renée announced form the hallway.

"Thank god because I'm starving" Jacob said, "oh Jake you're always hungry" Bella replied.

"What? It was along flight and they don't give food in airplanes anymore!" Jacob complained as we all stood up and Alice led me to the terrace.

The warm Florida air welcomed us outside. "Oh Renee this is wonderful" Alice squealed beside me. "Thanks Alice" Renée answered

When we were seated the doorbell rang again "no, no Bella you stay here I'll open okay?" Alice suggested. I guess Bella nodded because Alice left my side…

**A POV**

I rose from the table and went to open the door, it was a guy.

"Hello" he said "hi there, are you here for Bella's dinner party?" I asked "yes" he replied. It took me a moment to react; he was tall and had like a blondish brown hair and very blue eyes. He took my breath away for a moment.

"Come in, dinner just started you arrived just in time" I said closing the door behind him.

"I'm Alice Mason by the way" I said dumbly "Jasper Alexander Whitlock" he replied.

"Nice to meet you" we both said at the same time, it was funny.  
>I let him back to the terrace, he found a seat beside a girl that Bella introduced me earlier her name was Angela her neighbor, and she was nice.<p>

"Jazz! I thought you weren't coming" Bella scolded him with a smile.

"My apologies my lady" jasper said.

"Hi Renée" he said,

"Jasper son, haven't see you in a while" Charlie said "hey chief what's up?" he said.

"Not much" Bella's dad replied.

After that jasper sat.

**E POV**

"Let's dig in" Jacob said "Jake, please behave." Bella said I laughed under my breath.

The food was being passed around, the menu was simple and it was Bella's favorite meal. Mushroom ravioli, with breadsticks and Caesar salad. And to drink we had choices, non alcoholic wine, soda and lemonade. I chose the lemonade.

"This is good" Jacob commented after a while. "Yeah" Alice said "who cooked?" Charlie asked "the girls cooked" Phil, Bella's step dad answered.

Bella introduced him to me earlier, he seemed nice enough.

It must be weird to have both your dad and step dad on the same table, but they didn't sound bothered by that fact at all.

Indeed dinner was great, we were having a good time, with a slow conversation about everything and anything, and Charlie told some of Bella's stories from when she was with him at Forks. Some of them were hilarious to us not to Bella.

After the laughter subsided, and the table was clear form dinner plates Renée announced that it was time for Bella's presents; well too late I already gave her mine.

"Here Bella" Jasper pitched in, we waited for Bella to open it.

"Aww thanks. This is great" she said "let me see what is it?" Renée asked.

"Is a mood ring" Bella responded.

"Now is my turn" Jacob said "thanks Jake" Bella said after he gave her his gift. "Is a dream catcher" he explained. We all learned that Jacob was a Native American form the Quileute tribe, and he has been friends with Bella since he was born three years after her so he was just a kid.

Everyone that was left gave Bella her presents; Phil gave Bella a gift certificate from Borders, and Angela an iTunes gift card.

Her coworker Jane brought her a lavender blouse that Bella loved. The only ones left where Renée and Charlie.

"Well, Bella now is our turn" Renée said, "we have to go to the driveway to see your present Bella, is quite big" Charlie said. Everyone was silent.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the rive way to find out" the latecomer Jasper said. I suppose everyone agreed because Alice was telling me to stand so we could follow.

"What could it be?" I heard Bella ask someone.

"We're about to find out" Angela replied.

We walked from the terrace to the back family room then trough the small hall that led to the kitchen and main area of the house, and then I heard the front door open.

"Close your eyes bells, no peeking" Charlie said to Bella.

"Oh come on show me already" Bella whined, Alice gasped beside me.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed. "What is it?" I whispered but Alice didn't answer, then I heard Bella "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she said excitement on her voice.

"Unbelievable! Is a car!" she said answering my earlier question.

"Is not just a car, is a 2010 hybrid Lexus" Jacob said proudly.

"The finest one yet" Jasper added.

Too bad I couldn't see it, I had a Mercedes but I don't know how a Mercedes looked like, Alice said that it was a beautiful car; I always believed what she says.

"But how did you hide this from me all this time?" Bella asked Renée after she recovered her voice "is beautiful, mom, dad thanks." She said lovingly.

"You deserve that and more Bella" Charlie said "it was nothing" Renée added.

"Thanks I love you guys" she said.

"Why don't you take it for a ride while I set everything up for dessert?" Renée suggested, "Great idea mom, guys you want to come?" Bella asked us.

Angela, Jasper, and of course Jacob agreed to go, Alice hesitated she didn't want to leave me here and I didn't want to go, I couldn't stand Jacob. And I didn't even know why I felt that way.

"Go Alice, I'll be fine, have some fun girl!" I encouraged her "sure you'll be okay?" she asked again "yes mom, I'll be fine" I snorted "okay then see ya' in a few" she said after kissing my cheek and leaving with the others.

I turned back to the house with the adults, the way from the front door to the terrace was clear, I mean it didn't had obstacles for me to trip over, so I made it back to the terrace safely.

I sat on the table where moments ago we had dinner and enjoyed the night air; I could hear the beach near, maybe the ocean was close to Bella's back part of the house.

As I waited for them to return my mind occupied itself with more thinking. What was Jacob's place in Bella's life? Did anyone notice what my incapacity is? Did they think I'm weird, shy or quiet? I have to admit that I'm shy I don't relate with people besides Alice, my mom, my optometrist, and now…Bella…

They had arrived could hear Alice's exited voice "that was a nice ride Bella; I wish I knew how to drive…" Alice said with longing.

"Well guys the birthday cake is ready" Phil announced, everyone headed back to the terrace.

"Do you mind if I seat here?" Angela asked to the spot beside mine, I denied with my head, she sat.

"What's your name again?" she asked me "Edward Masen" I replied politely, my hand stretched she took it "Edward, nice name" she said.

"Just like Angela" I said she giggled, I smiled.

Alice then came to seat beside me as usual. The rest sat and Renée came with the cake.

"Well guys, here it is angel food cake frosted with whipped cream and chocolate drizzled strawberries. Bella's favorite" she said everyone agreed even me, that sounded very mouthwatering.

"Everybody stand. Let's sing happy birthday" Jane said we all obeyed, "on the count of three, 1, 2, 3" she counted to three, we all started singing at different paces.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you" we sang.

"Make a wish" Renée said after a minute Bella blew the candles. We all cheered and clapped.

Then the cake was cut, and passed around, Alice handed me a piece, I stated eating.

"Mmm, this is great" I said after the first bite, everyone agreed. I could taste every ingredient it was delicious.

After we all ate a second piece and gave a toast on Bella's name, the table was clear and everyone chatted animatedly.

"Alice, what time is it?" I asked "9:45" she replied. Yep just like I sensed, it was time to go "Alice, sorry to spoil the fun but we have to go James will arrive any minute" I said.

"Okay" Alice replied resigned, she was having fun and I again ruined it as usual.

"Bella, Edward and I are leaving we have _curfew_" she said sharp at the end.

"Oh…too bad, okay; Let me accompany you to the door" she said sweetly.

"Bye guys, goodnight" Alice said as a farewell to the other attendants.

"Goodbye Alice, Edward" some of them replied we moved out of the terrace, Bella walked beside me.

We where outside, "James is here" Alice announced, I heard James park the car. "Bye Bella" Alice said.

"Thanks for coming" she said after that Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and opened the door to get in the car.

It was my turn to say goodbye.

"Bye Bella, thanks for the invitation. It was a great dinner, and the cake was exquisite" I said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Bella said "thanks for the presents! Goodnight, see you tomorrow at English Lit." Bella added but before I could turn around to get in the car Bella kissed my cheek again, and as before I froze.

"Goodbye Edward" she finally said.

"Night Bella, happy birthday" I added smiling again.

I got in the car; James closed his door and drove away.

Bella had dazzled me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats all she wrote...LOL, If you want to see the outfits and pictures of the presents and Bella's car go to the blog! <strong>

**theblindsideofloveff(.)wordpress(.)com**

**Now push that button and leave me some thoughts... Nightline I hope you had liked this chapter...? ;-) see ya tomorrow.**


	8. The Birth of a Friend

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**The birth of a friend:**

**Edward's POV**

**(October)**

Bella and I have been friends for about two weeks, and Alice also has bonded quite well with her, I could tell they were like best friends. I liked that, Alice barely had friends since she barely went out because of me.

"I saw this movie last night, it was so funny" Bella was telling me, "did you finish Eat, Pray, Love?" I asked she was enjoying that book a lot. I found the book entertaining, "yeah I did, this morning actually" she said with a laugh.

"Awesome" I said, "Thanks a lot Edward I enjoyed the book very much. I can't wait to start on the other one, but I can't because there's too much school work and I'm doing double shifts at the library because Jane is working on a special project for her chemistry class and she has to go to Tampa. That's why I'm here so early today" she told me with a sigh.

"Is okay Bella, the book is yours anyway" I told her, we kept walking to the picnic table area of campus our favorite place since Bella discovered it a week ago.

"Free period is boring" Bella said, "really why?" I asked her "I'm bored as hell, I hate to be bored!" she said as I rummaged through my bag looking for mike's toy, it was a ball that has a squeaky sound when you pressed it.

"here Bella" I said passing the ball to her, "so you can play with mike" I added, "ahh okay!" she stood up, "go play with Bella boy" I ordered him, he barked and wiggled his tail, I could feel it through my pants.

Bella played with mike for a while; I took one of my books out and continued reading. I was so absorbed on the book that I didn't notice when jasper sat beside me.

"Hello Edward!" he said, I jumped on my seat alarmed, "damn Jasper" I said as I closed my book quickly and putting it on my lap.

"Did I scared you?" he asked I just nodded, "um Edward, I was looking for you I want to talk to you…I mean ask you some questions about, um…ah…your. I mean Alice" he stuttered "about Alice?" I asked, he sighed frustrated.

"Yes Edward, please don't make this harder for me" jasper pleaded, "okay, okay spill up I don't have all day" I joked.

"First of all I like your sister, I mean she's pretty and very fun to be with and she has an amazing sense of humor and she always look great…" he said. "I know man, she's great, the best sister/friend I've ever" I replied but I guessed he didn't want to hear that, "what else do you want to know about her?" I asked.

"Well I know that is wrong to ask you instead of her but I just don't have the guts to go and talk to her. I want to know well… what her favorite food is, and um what kind of music does she like…" he trailed.

"Ahh well, she loves Chinese food and chocolate in deserts, she likes song that cherish love, she also likes the music from Muse, Skillet, Evanescence, and Paramore" I replied. "Ok so she's into rock…" Jasper stated, I nodded, "okay"

"And in case that you haven't noticed she loves pink" I added.

"Okay Edward, thanks" Jasper said, we were silent after that; Jasper spoke after a few minutes.

"Do you think she'll go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" he asked on a rushed tone, he caught me off guard "whoa, you want to go out with Alice?" I repeated surprised, "if she says yes of course" he told me, I laughed finally my sister was going to have a date, "don't hesitate Jasper, ask her out. I'll make sure she says yes" I encouraged him solemnly.

In that moment Bella came back with mike, "hey jazz what's up?" she asked him "nothing I was just having a…um, guy talk with Edward" he said poking my ribs.

"Yeah" I replied, "did you have fun Bella?" I asked, "Yeah mike's very active" she told me.

"Well guys see you later, jasper said "have faith" I told him with a smile. Bella sat at my left, "what does jasper has to have faith for?" she asked me all the sudden.

"Ahh apparently he wants to take Alice out but he didn't know if she would say yes or no and he asked me for advice" I told her.

"Aww that's so sweet, Jasper is a nice guy. She should go out with him, I mean is just a date nothing's wrong with that" Bella said.

I totally agreed with her Alice needed to go out; she needed to see the world, to enjoy it. Do the things that I couldn't, I took out my phone, but before I could text Bella interrupted me; "Edward I'm going to get something to snack on, do you want something?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, a bag of chips and a sprite will be nice since, I'm not allowed to drink caffeine" I said and took out my wallet, she stopped me, I felt electricity at her soft touch…

"No Edward, it's on me" she said then left.

After that we went to separate classes and then we were going to see each other at English lit. class, "today we are going to start the study of poetry, as your first assignment you have to bring your favorite poem to the next class and read it, I'm going to give you extra points" Mrs. Hale said to us as she started the lecture,

"Now when a poem is read in front of an audience, the crowd doesn't clap…do any of you know what the correct way of appreciation is?" she asked, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Masen" she told me I answered; "you snap your fingers" I responded.

"Very well answered" she added, class went on and Bella got a few chances to answer. Professor Hale dismissed us with a reminder of the assignment.

Since I didn't have any work to do I left, Alice stayed to study for a while, after dinner before we went to bed I asked Alice about what she thought of Jasper, by her voice and the way she tried to evade my question I deduced that she at least was interested in him. This is what I needed to know, she went to her room, I texted Jasper to let him know that he had a chance with Alice…

Friday was spent at home, Alice and I did all our assignments by noon, we were laughing at the pool when Alice's phone rang, "hello" Alice answered.

"Hi jasper, what's up?" she asked I listened to the conversation and indeed he asked her to go out. Alice hesitated and said she had to ask mom.

"I don't know what to do Edward; I really want to go out with him…do you think mom will let me? Is just 4 hours…just a dinner and a movie" she told me, "go with it sis, is okay with me. Go ask mom, don't keep him waiting" I told her, she left.

She came back a few minutes later "what did she said?" I asked, "Well she didn't want to let me go…but SHE DID!" Alice squeaked. Yes! My sister was going to go out again, "awesome" I said, "well bro, I have to get ready he will be here at 6 and is 4pm" she said; I decided to get out of the pool and head to my room, I showered and changed.

I went to the kitchen were mom was making dinner for the both of us, "hey mom" I said "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked me; "nothing I'm just surprised that you let Alice go out with jasper" I said.

"You know him?" she asked, "he's Bella's friend. We met him at her party and he goes to the university too, he's on a history major he wants to be a teacher" I said "really? That's very unusual" was her only answer.

"do you want some lemonade dear?" she asked me, "yeah sure" I replied; she placed the glass in front of me, I took it and sipped a bit, I started reading while mom continued cooking and Alice got ready for her date.

After a few minutes my mind wondered and started thinking about Bella, every time I was near her I felt peace, a sense of serenity I've never felt before. I was drawn to her, it was so new and strange, and a little bit scary. I never felt something like this for anyone…I was scared, I just knew that I liked her a lot and I didn't even see her; but there's just something about her that drives me crazy and she's often on my mind, I've spent hours thinking about her.

Her sweet voice, her laugh, her charisma, and humbleness. I know she can be stubborn, but very intelligent and full of wisdom, she's a good listener and an easy to be person…but what drives me crazy the most is her scent…its floral, natural and intoxicating. That's the way I know she's near I can smell her and every time no matter how light or innocent the touch is I feel butterflies in my stomach, my palms get sweaty, and my heart rate escalates; there was something there definitely.

My God, I've only know her for a few weeks and I feel as if I had known her my own life, I don't know if I should keep these feelings hidden…I needed to think about it a bit more and maybe ask Alice for advice later. I was scared because of my incapasity, what if she rejected me and stopped being my friend?

I stopped the though and came out of my reverie. Until I pulled my thoughts together I won't say a thing and will treat Bella normally, I wanted mom to meet her; maybe I could arrange for her to come and have dinner with us…

**Alice's POV**

I was so excited and nervous, mom gave me permission to go out with jasper I'm so happy; he was great, and cute. His eyes were beautiful, my heart tingles every time I look at him; I checked if Bella was online, she was so I asked her to Skype I needed to her advice on what to wear, she knows jasper so she will be perfect to help me decide on the outfit.

"So which one of these tops Bella?" I asked as held them up, one was white, one turquoise, and one on a nice shade of pink.

"The pink one, is very nice and it's so you Alice" Bella said, I put the other two back and started looking for the accessories and shoes to go with it, I showed them to Bella and she gave me her approval. After a goodbye she disconnected, and I went to shower. After that I dried my dried myself and put on some lotion that had a little glitter over the areas of my body that were going to be uncovered, then I worked on my hair and make-up.

Then I dressed and put on some perfume and lip gloss, took my cell phone from the charger, my clutch and went down; mom and Edward were in the kitchen, Edward heard me because of my heels and I guessed that the smell of my perfume too.

"Finally" he said, I laughed and then mom turned and looked at me, she gave me a small smile "nice Alice" she said.

I then sat beside Edward "nervous?" he asked me, "Yeah I am. But just a little, it's my first date in a little while" I said I saw his expression change, I took his hand; "hey it's not your fault okay Edward.

It was my choice not to date…so please put those thoughts aside. No harsh feelings please" I said, he nodded and went back to his book. A few minutes after that the doorbell rang, I rushed out of the stool and went to open it, "bye mom" I said.

"Be back on time" was her answer, "yes mother. Bye Edward" I said to him, "good luck" he wished me.

I opened the door and there he was, jasper looking handsome and beautiful, my heart rate picked up; I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Hi" we both said again at the same time, he smiled at me turning my knees to goo.

"You look lovely Alice" he said I blushed! "you too" then he took my hand and it led me to his car, he opened the door and I got in, then he closed it and got in himself; then he turned the radio and a song came up.

I squealed it was super massive black hole from Muse. Jasper just looked at me and smiled.

I sang along, he tried to do the same but he didn't know the song very well, when that song ended Paramore started playing…"did you talked with Edward about me?" I asked as he parked at the restaurant, "I…um, maybe…" he said.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Is okay" I replied and then looked at the restaurant, it was Chinese he had definitely talked with Edward…

"Alice, can I ask you something…Is about Edward, but I don't want to be rude or anything" Jasper said shy all the sudden.

I gave a deep breath and nodded as I chewed on a bite of mandarin chicken and rice.

"I noticed that Edward never takes his sunglasses off, he has walking cane and a dog, is he blind?" Jasper said I dropped my fork and bowed my head and stiffened.

Jasper was silent, "look Alice I didn't mean to offend you…I really like you and I couldn't find a way to ask you out so I talked to him. I'm sorry if I crossed some boundaries with my actions, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He said as he took my hand, I raised my head and decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes jasper, Edward is blind" I stated he looked at me solemnly and smiled, "okay" he said.

Then he started eating again and I told him everything about Edward and the accident, he just listened.

After dinner we went to the movie theater, there was a line but Jasper took me straight in.

"I bought the tickets this afternoon" he said, I smiled and nodded he asked if I wanted something I denied I was still full from dinner.

They let us in and Jasper guided me to the middle rows of the theatre and we chose our seats, "what are we watching?" I asked "RED, is a comedy from Summit Entertainment. It has good reviews" he said, I just nodded this was my first time in the movies after a few years; after the room was almost filled the shorts, previews, and adds started…

After the movie Jasper took me to get some ice cream. The date was awesome, after the dessert he took me home, it wasn't that late.

"Thanks for tonight" I told him, he smiled and kissed my hand,

"Thanks to you for the honor" he said.

We stared at each other, then Jasper spoke again-"I really meant what I said Alice, I like you a lot I know you're new at this so I'm going to go slow okay?" he said, I nodded.

"I like you too" I replied then, he leaned in and pecked my lips, it was a quick, innocent kiss but it made my insides melt. I've never felt like this before, it was the feeling ever, he released me and smiled; "goodnight" he said then left.

I opened the door and went to my room.

Goodnight indeed.

**So...how many of you expected Alice and Jasper, liking each other? Alice's outfit is on the blog! ;-)**


	9. Esme meets Bella aka: Dreadful Dinner

**Hello everyone, I'm posting this really early since i'm going to see Harry Potter 7 pt.2 today and wont be able to post later (boyfriend wants to see movie twice) hope not to be disappointed with the movie... ;-)**

**I have to warn you...There's going to be a heavy, heavy argument...Esme's true colors bloom. YES Bella accepted to go dinner at Edward's house, well let's see how it goes, its NOT going to be pretty.**

**Please believe in me and don't hate me after you read, this chapter had to be written...I don't wanna loose your AWESOME reviews, you guys rock!**

**its been 8 chapters and i forgot to say this: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! i DO own the shirt i'm wearing later to see Hp7.2**

**Chapter 8**

**Esme meets Bella aka: dreadful dinner**

**Two days later (from chapter 7)**

**BPOV **

I was a nervous wreck, Edward and Alice had invited me to dinner I accepted because Edward said that it will mean a lot to him, and Alice gave me a pout and puppy dog eyes. So yeah here I am trying to find the perfect outfit to wear, not like I wanted to impress her…I just wanted to look nice.

I will admit that I feel intimidated because Alice told me that Esme, her mother was a little strict, and could be crude and rough. So yeah, that's why I'm so freaked out!

Alice texted me their address and I dialed it on my GPS and started the car, all the way to their house I tried to calm myself…

**EPOV**

"Mom, can I as you a very special favor?"

"What is it sweetie?" mom said, "Can you be nice to Bella? Please mom, she's my friend…oh and another thing; she doesn't know about my disability, so please don't say anything. I don't know if she has noticed since she hasn't mentioned anything to me or Alice; I'm planning on telling her but not today." I said mom sighed.

"Okay son, I'll see what I can do" she replied. "Mom please" I whined,

"Edward!" she scolded me "I said I'll see what I can do, and that's my final word" she said her tone firm and sharp, I sighed and dropped the subject.

"So mom, what are we having for dinner?" Alice asked, she had entered the kitchen and stood behind me. "Capresse salad, fettuccine Alfredo with scallops and vegetables, garlic bread, and blueberry cheesecake" she replied.

"It smells great" I said.

In that exact same moment the intercom buzzed, and Laurent the gate guard told us that Miss Swan was at the gate, "let her in" Alice told him.

"It's time, its time, and its time" she said as soon as the doorbell rang. "Hello Bella, come on in and welcome to our house" Alice told her.

**Esme's POV**

She was here, no one has ever been here after the accident, my children don't need no one's pity…I need to know why she is here, what does she want with us.

Edward said that she's his friend, and that she didn't knew he was blind, so maybe she wasn't a gold digger…the way Edward told me to treat her made me think that maybe he's interested in her in a romantic way…

NO! Edward can't have a relationship, he's too fragile for that and besides, he's my baby boy and no one can take care of him like him I do.

No one will ever tend to his needs like me.

**Alice's POV**

I led Bella in and closed the door, "wow Alice your house is big…I mean you've saw hog big my house is, but not as big as this" Bella said, "yeah this is a mansion Bella" I told her.

Yeah my house is big, but empty at the same time. Everything stills the same it was 8 years ago, but without dad here mom's not the same and that's why the house is not the same either.

I took her to the living room and told her to sit on the couch, while I went to look for Edward. On my way to the kitchen I hoped that mom didn't screw this up, Bella is a nice friend and I want to keep her.

**E POV**

Alice told me that Bella was on the living room, I walked behind her since of course it was my house and I had all the room memorized. Alice had her hand on my lower back, just because she knew I was nervous, as soon as I entered her scent hit me and I almost fell backwards.

I gave a deep breath to steady myself, why is this girl having this effect on me? Why her presence and her scent affect me so much?

"Hello Bella" I greeted, "hi Edward, thanks for inviting me. Your house is lovely" she said. "Glad you like it" I told her, "let's sit down while dinner is finished' Alice suggested. We sat and joked for a bit, Bella was going to tell a joke when mom cleared her throat and interrupted us.

"Hello" she just said, Alice stood up Bella did the same, "hi Mrs. Masen, nice to meet you I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Your house is lovely and Alice and Edward are great friends." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you, dinner is ready to be served" mom said.

**A POV**

Mom gave Bella a glare and turned to leave, I motioned Bella so she could follow us. Why did mom agreed to this dinner if she was going to be like this? I know mom very well and she has something up her sleeve, I hope that she doesn't do anything to hurt Bella; Edward's interested in her and I'm not going to let mom ruin this for him, my brother deserves love too.

Mom took her seat at the head of the table where dad used to sit, Edward sat at mom's old seat and I sat at my usual place while Bella occupied Edward's old seat.

Mom served the salad, Edward decided to start the conversation, mom paid attention to him I pitched in to help Bella as the main course was being served. That's when mom started the interrogatory…

"So Bella, tell me more about yourself…" she started.

"well I lived here in Florida since I was seven, my mom and dad had divorced a year prior we traveled for a year and then we came to live here…" she told mom all that, then she asked Bella about her major, Bella answered every question, but I could feel the tension.

Then mom served dessert and asked Bella about her parent's job, I could see that she was very uncomfortable, Edward was noticing it because his head was slightly down, his posture stiff, his face expressionless. Bella looked at me and Edward with confusion, I told her to go on.

"well Phil is an ex baseball player, now he is a coach on a private school, mom works on a exportation company, she's the head of the marketing dept, and dad is a police chief on Washington state" Bella replied. Mom nodded and dropped her fork, I knew that she wasn't done and the worse of Esme Masen came now.

**B POV**

This felt like an interrogatory, I could see that Alice and Edward were tense, and Edward barely looked at me after his mom started her questions, Esme looked directly at me.

"So, what are your intentions with my children?" she asked me,

"Okay Mrs. Masen, I'm a classmate of Edward and a friend of Alice. All my intentions are good; I mean no harm or double standards here. I don't know why you're attacking me like this" Bella said raising her voice a little.

"First of all, this is my house and no one raises their voice here besides me!" mom said,

"Mom, please" Edward said.

"No Edward!" she said, "I won't stop until she tell us what she wants with us! She is a threat to us!" mom screamed.

I had to do something; this was getting out of control.

"Mom, stop this nonsense, I don't know why you're doing this but it has to stop. Bella is just our friend; she cares about us more than you do!" Alice said.

Everyone was silent.

Esme couldn't hold her tongue any longer, she made her final thoughts about me known, "leave, you're a gold digger and I don't want you near my family!" she told me sharply.

Edward turned his head to me, his face was rigid and his cheeks were tearing, and when his spoke his voice almost cracked, "I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't bring you here for this…" Edward told me.

"Edward don't worry is not your fault that your mom is a cynical and cold hearted woman" I said dropping my napkin and leaving.

No one has ever humiliated me like this.

**E POV**

Mom had ruined it, she had insulted Bella and thrown her out, I couldn't believe it! I stood up as soon as the front door was closed, "thanks a lot mom! You just humiliated my only friend! Are you happy now?" I said mom huffed.

"Yeah mom, you were awesome" Alice said her voice laced with venom.

"Edward Anthony and Mary Alice, you need to understand that I'm the caretaker of this family, and that everything that I do, is for our wellbeing" she argued.

She then spoke directly to me,

"You seem interested in _Bella_, are you Edward?" mom asked.

Before I could answer, Alice interrupted "and what if he is mother? He has the right to be interested in whoever he wants!"

"Oh and by the way, Jasper is my boyfriend" she added and left.

"I'll be in the den if you want me brother" she said then left, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Answer my question Edward" mom insisted.

"It doesn't matter anymore! She left and probably won't speak to me again thanks to you; but yeah, I was interested in her! But now is ruined because you didn't even gave me the chance to get to know her better, thanks a lot mom!"

"When are you going to stop ruining my life?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward, said some harsh words...would he finally rebel against his mother's antics...? <strong>

**Next chapter will be drama free.**

**BTW: I'm going to need a day at least to type it...so yeah it might be posted on Sunday, I'll do my best to have it sooner...**

**Leave me some love, and to all those watching the movie today have fun! ;-)**


	10. Halloween Party

**Well, you guys are a bunch of lucky readers...I FINISHED EARLY! So here is the chapter one day early, Enjoy! ;-)**

**Names, of stores and Disney Characters belong to their respective owners. I also do not own Twilight! **

**Harry Potter 7.2 was awesome! And Bad Teacher is good too...**

**Chapter 9**

**The Halloween party**

**(Two weeks later)**

**BPOV**

It's been a few days since that horrid dinner at Edward's house. When I got home that night, I felt bad and cried myself to sleep. The next day I received a dozen roses with a card signed by Edward and Alice, they were both so sweet nit like their mother at all so I forgave them.

Mom wanted to have a Halloween party at our house and she told me to invite anyone I wanted so I did my list, I hesitated when I wrote Edward and Alice's names, but I decided to invite them anyway, and instead of sending them the invitation by mail like mom did with the rest; I gave them their personally.

I didn't trust Esme…

Mom and I were at Party City buying the decorations and cutlery for the party, after that we are going to get our costumes.

"Hey Bella, did you gave Alice and Edward Masen their invites?" mom asked. "Yes, yes I did, they were exited but I don't know" I replied.

"Do you think they would come?" she asked, "I hope so" I said with disdain, I really want them to attend.

Edward is like a puzzle, I want to decipher him, him and his mysterious and shy character. There's just something about him that drives me crazy.

"Bella, you know something…that Edward boy is kind of cute, do you know what color of eyes does he has?" mom asked me over lunch. "Actually mom I don't know, he never takes his glasses off" I replied.

**EPOV**

I was so excited, Bella had invited us to her party, the last time I dressed for Halloween was 10 years ago, that year I had been peter pan and Alice thinker bell, dad had been captain hook and mom had been Wendy that was one of the last holiday we had spent as a complete family.

Alice said that she would handle my costume and that she was going to coordinate with jasper. I couldn't wait for the night of the party to be here, I had given mom the silent treatment for a week, she needed to see that she misjudged Bella, I don't know if she was sincere or not with her apology or not, but surprisingly she let us go to Bella's party…it was actually Bella's mom party, but Bella invited us…

The night of the party arrived, Alice was helping me get my costume on, she told me that she was going to be Alice in Wonderland and Jasper was mad hatter. She told me that I was The Beast form the Beauty and the Beast; because Bella told her that she was going to be Belle. Sneaky Alice, she made sure that Bella and I were coordinated even though we weren't a couple. The headpiece of my costume was a bit heavy, but I didn't mind.

Alice told me that I had to be barefoot, I told her no and she let me use flip-flops I wanted my converse really bad, after that she worked on my face and made me look like the beast, thirty minutes later we were on our way to Bella's house.

"Hey Alice I wanted to know…is Bella pretty?" I asked as I felt the blush creep on my cheeks.

"Well Edward, she is" Alice replied. Alice then described her to me, she said that she had brown long wavy hair, she said she had brown doe eyes that they were the color of chocolate, and that she was pale. She also told me Bella was just a few inches taller than her, I took those features and created a mental picture, she was more than pretty, she is beautiful.

I felt a little nervous when we got to Bella's house; the party was outside so we went through the gate that led to the patio. Alice told me that everything was decorated with ghosts, spider webs, spiders, skeletons, bats, jack-o-lanterns, twinkle lights, and fake smoke.

"Alice, do you think that I should get closer to Bella? I mean, I want to decipher these feelings I have for her, but I'm scared that she will reject me because I can't see" I told my sister.

"Oh Edward, you worry too much! You need to live a little, fall in love, make mistakes…all of that. If there's something there brother you need to give it a shot, okay?" she told me, I nodded.

I had to be brave and give this a shot. Jasper found us and joined us; he praised Alice and me for our costumes. He told us that no one repeated a costume and that Disney was the main theme; he told us that Bella's mom was Cinderella and that Phil was the prince. He said that Angela also came and she was Snow White. Jasper also told me that Bella looked beautiful and that she looked like a real princess. He knew that I was blind and treated me like before, I liked that.

"Here comes Bella, Alice do you want to dance?" he said. "Hi Edward" Bella's sweet voice said at my right, "hi" I said.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she said exited, "yeah me too" I responded, "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you, you look great yourself" she replied. There was a little bit of silence. "Hey Bella I'm kind of thirsty, where's the refreshment table?" I asked, "this way" Bella said linking our arms as she led me to the table.

"What do you want Edward, punch, lemonade, or a Sprite?" Bella asked. "punch will be nice" I said, she handed me a cup and got one for herself, while she told me all she and her mom did for the party and how she thought Alice and I might not attend.

"Do you want a mini sandwich?" Bella asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied, Bella and I sat on a swing seat, Bella told me that her dress occupied most of the seat because it was an authentic Belle costume and that her hair had taken two hours to make. We talked animatedly for a while, Bella told me more about her childhood, and some stories of her and Jasper from when she lived here. I told some of my stories with Alice; I chose them with caution because I didn't want to tell her yet.

While we talked I felt this energy around us, it was the chemistry working between us, the pull I felt to Bella was stronger and I also felt like if I've known her my whole life, and I think she felt it too because she sat closer to me and her hand was touching mine…

"Hey Edward" Bella said, "yeah"

"I, um…wanted to…" she stuttered, "yeah Bella, what is it?" I asked her, "I wanted to know if you danced…" she said. I chuckled even though I can't see I can dance, Alice made sure of that. If Bella was asking is because she wanted to dance with _me_. I asked her, "Well I can do that. Bella do you want to dance?" I asked her with a smile taking her hand that was on top of mine.

"Y…yeah" she replied, so we went to the dance floor, the song playing was good, Bella took my hand and we started dancing. I was one of those great songs by Lady Gaga so I danced the way I did with Alice; I concentrated on Bella, her laughter and giggles through the song. After that followed a slow song that I've also danced with Alice, I held Bella close to me and we danced quietly for a few minutes.

"Thanks for inviting me Bella" I told her, "no thanks to you for coming" she replied. I felt the pull to her again, the energy I felt got stronger.

Bella's held on to me tighter, I took in her smell, her frame; she's small but fitted perfectly on my arms, like if she was made for me. The song that followed was slow too, so Bella and I just kept dancing, we were both silent it wasn't awkward, we were very comfortable and I was enjoying it.

After that dinner was served, so Bella and I went to find a seat. Alice found me after dinner while Bella went to the bathroom, she told me about how was her night being with Jasper and that she saw me with Bella on the dance floor; after that Bella and I went to take some pictures and then we sat on the swing again.

"Edward" Bella started "yes Bella" I said. "Do you ever take your glasses off?" she asked me, I didn't want to talk about this now…

"No Bella, why?" I said, "Never, Not even now that is night?" she inquired. I sighed, "Just for sleeping and showering" I replied.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I don't understand, is something wrong?" she said, I didn't want to lose her friendship…but I just couldn't tell her now!

"Look Bella, I promise I'll tell you okay, but not tonight" I said. I could sense that she wasn't going to let this go, I didn't want to be rude to her. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked her, "nope" she said popping the p; I decided to tell her the truth, well technically.

"I have to wear them for medical reasons" I said, "what reasons?" she kept asking, "Bella please" I said, she was silent.

I took her hand in mine, "is not that I don't want to tell you okay. You're my friend, is just that I'm scared Bella…please I don't want to talk about this now." I said my voice I whisper.

Bella hugged me, "is okay Edward, I'm sorry. Tell me when you're ready" she replied sweetly.

"Soon" I said, "soon" she stated…

The rest of the night went smoothly and comfortably, Bella and I danced more, Alice and jasper joined us and we had more fun. Bella escorted us out when we left, I kissed her hand. It had been a night to remember…

**BPOV**

The night had been perfect, even though Edward evaded my questions. I was going to wait for his answer, the party was great and the moments I spent with Edward had been magical. I felt so safe with him, his touch peaceful…when he kissed my hand, amazing! I've never felt anything like this for anyone.

He had a secret, I knew but I have to be patient and wait, although it couldn't be that bad…

Through all the night I felt this energy, something pulled me to him, chemistry maybe? Edward is a mystery I need to decipher, what could be he hiding that makes Esme behave the way she did? What could be wrong with him?

These thoughts filled my mind as I went to bed, and that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Mason…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Do you think that Edward should man up and tell Bella already...? What are your thoughts about the party? Leave me some love...Love you all ;-)<strong>

***Now, the next chapter might take a few days because is NOT written, i'll do my best to get it done by Monday...Hope you understand, Thanks :-)***


	11. Safe in my arms

**Okay, I know this is kind of late, but its still an hour left from Monday in my country! So here it is the chapter, Enjoy! **

**This chapter contains the biggest BPOV so far and also a rape attempt, and some language.**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 10**

**Safe in my arms:**

**BPOV**

"Hey swan" I turned around, "excuse me?" I asked it was peter; does he ever get a break? "What can I help you with?" I asked he chuckled.

"I want you to tell me, what does a guy like me needs to do to take a girl like you out?" he flashed me a smile. _How cliché_ I thought, again really doesn't he gets tired of my negative answers?

"How many times do I have to tell you peter, no I won't go out with you" I replied for the millionth time.

Peter has been asking me out since the second week of college and all the times I've refused, and told him no, is not that I didn't want to go out with him…Is just that I got this weird vibe coming from him, like if he was trouble.

I don't actually know because I haven't given him the chance to prove himself, was I being a prude?

I also didn't give him the chance because of Edward; I couldn't get him out of my mind. I wondered what was wrong with him. I thought about him half of the time.

I still thought of the Halloween party, the chemistry between us was overwhelming; there was a moment during the night that I wanted to kiss him…

Peter was still there staring at me, "um peter really, if you don't need anything I'm going to ask you to leave the front desk, I'm busy" I told him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Really Isabella, that's going to be your answer," He stated I nodded.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be back tomorrow" he said leaving, I sighed.

I was confused, I didn't know why I was rude with him, and maybe his intentions were good…?

**The next day**

**EPOV**

My alarm buzzed, I groaned at the sound, my head hurt, I opened my eyes. My throat hurt and it was dry, I also noticed that I was sweating, I touched my forehead and it was hot; I was still sleepy I fell back into the pillows and sleep claimed me again…

"Edward wake up" I could hear Alice calling me, I groaned again. "I don't feel good" I replied, I felt her touch me and her hands were cold I sighed, the cold felt good.

"You have a fever, I'll go get mom" she said, a second later mom was at my side, "oh my dear boy, it seems that you have a cold. Don't worry mom will make you feel better." She said

She sat me up and removed my shirt, "Mary call the doctor please while I get Edward in the shower"

I wasn't feeling good at all, I needed moms help to go in the shower, she sat me on the bench and turned the cold water on, I started shivering.

"Shh, is okay mommy's here don't worry" she cooed me.

She washed me quickly and dried me; she dressed me on a clean set of pajamas. Alice said that the doctor was on his way, mom went to change her clothes since they were wet, "Edward I have to go to college, I have a test and an oral report" she told me concerned.

"Is okay Alice, I'll be fine, is just a cold" I told her hoarsely.

I needed my English lit work and the rest of the classes too, I could feel that I was going to stay home for the rest of the week because mom and my doctor were panicked like that…I told Alice to get my professors office hours so she could get any paperwork, and to tell Bella to collect everything from English lit. And tell prof. Hale that I was sick. She agreed and left before mom came back.

Dr Gerandy my general doctor saw me, he said that I had a severe cold and a throat infection, he gave mom the prescription for my medicines he also told her to check my temperature every hour and give me lots of liquids.

He instructed that I couldn't go to school until Monday…_great!_

He said that the headache I had didn't affect my eyes at all. After that mom paid him and led him out, after a while she came to my room with a warm plate of oatmeal done my favorite way with milk, sugar, vanilla extract, and a pinch of cinnamon. A cup of tea, my medicines, and fresh orange juice with aloe and honey, it was a natural expectorant. I went to sleep again when I was done…

**BPOV**

Edward has been sick all week, I agreed to get his lit class assignments and deliver them personally, yeah I know crazy after the way his mom treated me…I was going there tomorrow. Peter has been bothering me all week, he was behind me at the cafeteria and paid for my soda on Wednesday, he had also bought me flowers…

I've been worried about Edward; I decided to call him to see how he was. He wasn't hoarse anymore; he told me that he was getting better. I was glad, I confirmed that I was going to his house tomorrow to give him what professor Hale sent him. I let him go and went to bed myself…

After dinner went to my room and took the folders with Edward's work, my purse, and car keys, I stuffed the folders in my bag and went out. I got in my car but when I turned the key, the engine didn't want to turn on, I turned the keys five more times and nothing, and this was great! Mom's car was at the mechanic and Phil was at an activity from the school her worked at.

I decided to walk; it wasn't that far from my house. I put on my jacket and started walking, everything was fine until half of the way, I was just a few blocks from Edward's house, the night got darker and drops of rain started falling. I pulled the hoodie over my head and kept walking, ten minutes later or so a car passed beside me, it went ahead but then it slowed and backed up…it was a guy, he rolled down the window and I saw who it was…peter.

"Is that you Swan?" he asked, I kept walking; he followed on the car and made me stop, "please Swan, don't be such a prude! It's just a ride, I don't bite…" he chuckled, I deliberated, it started to rain a little heavier…perfect! I couldn't risk getting a cold, I had a test on Monday, and I weighted my options. My brain started yelling at me, telling me that this was a bad idea, telling me not to get in the car. I went against it and I got in the biggest mistake ever, but of course I didn't know that yet…

Inside the car it was warm, peter had music playing from his iPod. I strapped in and pulled my bag to my chest, both hands around it, after a few minutes peter decided to start a conversation. "So, you never told me if you liked the flowers or not, even though I left you my number in the card. Why didn't you called?" he asked, I was started to regret this. "I was busy studying" I replied he laughed, "you're never going to change Swan" he said, I looked at him, "what you mean?"

"You seriously don't remember me?"Peter asked I frowned "am I supposed to?" I inquired. "Swan, we have been on the same school since first grade" he said I looked at him again and thought…"crap! You're McAllister, you used to pull my hair and copy me on math!" I exclaimed I couldn't believe I didn't recognize my tormentor; he used to bully me all the time. He and Jasper had a few fights because of that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked "I thought you would figure it out Swan, you're a smart girl, and I correct a very pretty smart girl" he said as he stopped the car. We weren't near Edward's street yet; he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to me. I had a bad feeling about this, "you're so pretty Bella, you always were" he said placing his hand on my thigh, "um I think I'm going to keep walking now. It's not far"

I said grabbing the handle of the door, I needed to get out, and peter saw my movement.

"NO! You're not going anywhere, not until I'm done with you!" he moved his hand higher and grabbed my waist, he leaned in and tried to kiss me, I pushed him off. He laughed, "See this is what I like about you…you're so feisty, is so hot and sexy. You don't know how much you turn me on Swan" peter said Please let me go" I whimpered.

"Later" he said leaning in again, he kissed me forcefully; he threw my bag on the floor some of the content spilling out. Tears started falling, maybe if I let him kiss and grope me, he'll leave me alone for good. He then unbuckled my seatbelt and brought me closer to him, his hands were on my waist, I heard him lower his zipper, and I froze. I needed to get out; he was going to rape me. After that he went for the buttons of my shirt.

I fought him off but he was stronger, "come on Bella I know you want this" he said; "no, I don't fuck off asshole!" I said with a kick, that angered him, he raised his hand and slapped me. he cut my lip, he pushed the seat back, on the floor I saw it, my can of pepper spray I grabbed it while he wasn't looking and faked to be knocked down, he was on top of me he unbuttoned my shirt further and started kissing my neck and collarbone, I peeked open my eyes and his were closed, I decided to make my move I sprayed him, he yelled "bitch!" he covered his eyes and rubbed them.

I grabbed the door handle and opened the door; I managed to take half of my body out of the car. Peter recovered and grabbed my feet; I started kicking and yelling for help. "You're going to pay for that Swan!" he told me, "no bitch attacks me and gets away with it" he said.

I just kept fighting him off and begging for someone to help me, as I sprayed him some more.

**APOV**

Jasper was driving me home after we had gone for some dessert; he had picked me up after dinner. Two streets near my house, just before the entrance of the private mansions complex, there was a car parked at the side of the road, we passed by it.

Jasper then looked through the rearview mirror and hit the brakes, "what's wrong?" I asked "there's a girl on the street…fuck!" he said with a gasp, "what!" I exclaimed jasper had never sworn in front of me before.

"You're not going to believe this…we have to help the girl" jasper said unbuckling and opening the door, I was confused.

"Why?" I asked

"It's Bella" and that's all he had to say, "Stay here, I don't want Mrs. Masen to kill me" he told me.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella had told me that some guy was bothering her, I even caught him following her sometimes, it was peter McAllister he had gone to school with us, I don't remember how many times I've kicked his ass because of that. I recognized the car; I was going to keep going my way until I saw Bella. He was hurting her; I opened the driver's side and pulled him by the shirt, "get your filthy hands off her!" I took him out of the car; Bella fell off the seat into the ground.

I punched peter a few times. "don't you dare to move or I'll punch the life out of you" I went to the other side and cradled Bella to my chest, "jasper" she whispered, "shh is okay, I got you" I carried her back to my car and left her with Alice.

You didn't need to be a genius to know that he had tried to rape her. I called the cops, they said they'll come, I waited by peters car. Alice was looking out for Bella, the cops took peter on custody, I took Bella's bag and stuff from his car and went to mine, the other cop was tending Bella and trying to make her give her statement.

"Officer, why don't you give Miss Swan a break, I'll make sure she goes to the station tomorrow and answer all of your questions. I promise" I said to him, he nodded.

I went to Alice's house, I carried Bella, and in that moment Esme came down the stairs and saw us. She was going to scold Alice for letting me in without her permission, and then she saw Bella "what is she doing here? And why is he carrying her?" Alice informed her of what happened and Esme miracrously let Bella stay.

She didn't want to go home and asked Alice to make up something to say to her mom, I took her upstairs to Alice's room I said my goodbyes and left. Alice assured me that Bella was going to be fine with them…

**APOV**

Jasper left, I went to Edwards's room and explained what happened to Bella. I couldn't believe that he blamed himself, "I want to speak to her Alice, please" I nodded and went back to my room, I gave Bella some of Edwards old clothes and took pictures of her injuries, she had a bruise on her waist and ankles, and her cheek was a little swollen.

Then I led her to Edwards room, "just come back here when you're ready to sleep" I told her.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what Alice told me, Bella had been assaulted on her way here, and all because I was sick and asked her to bring me the paperwork from literature class.

I needed to speak to her; I needed to know that she was okay.

"Edward" Bella said I patted the space beside me on the bed. She sat and hugged me, I froze but recovered quickly.

"I was so scared Edward, he tried to rape me" she said in a whimper.

"Shh is okay Bella. No one can hurt you now Bella, you're safe" I said as she clung to me, I held her tight.

"I'm never going to let you go Bella, you're too important to me" I told her.

"Thanks Edward, you're a great guy," she said then kissed my cheek.

"You're pretty great too" I told her, Bella cried for a little while I rubbed her back and dried her tears. She finally fell asleep, I laid her gently to the bed, she grabbed my shirt, "don't go" she whimpered.

"Shh Bella, is okay" I cooed and lay beside her.

She had a fitful sleep because she had nightmares and mumbled in her sleep.

"Protect me Edward" she whispered cuddling closer to me.

"I will Bella, I promise that from now on you will be safe, safe in my arms."

**Okay so, tell me what you think...I caught you by surprise didnt I? No one expected that...Next chapter is their first date, things are moving forward...will Edward finally tell Bella?**

***As this chapter I will need a couple of days to write***

**Thanks for reading, now leave me some love...LOL xoxo**

**If you want to read more of my work, Checkout Remember Me-But i warn you, Edward dies...but is alive? Just check it out ;-)**


	12. First Date Revelations

**Here is the next chapter, I missed some of you on my last update...Hope that Nightline and XXXXbulletXXXX are alright?**

**I want to thank JedLander2001 (aka: Ildira Peterson) for her help on this chapter, Hope you feel better...**

**Songs for the chapter: **

**(videos are posted on the blog, link on my profile now)**

**The start of something new (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens High School Musical)**

**Besame "kiss me" By Camila**

**Chapter 11**

**First date revelations:**

**EPOV**

It's been a week since what happened to Bella, she had gone to the police and gave her statement, peter was going to wear an electronic shackle on his ankle, and Bella's mom had issued a restraining order and had informed the board of the university and they had a copy of the order.

Bella and I became closer after she spent the night at my house, she often grabbed my hand while we walked, and kissed me in the cheek every time she had to leave, she opened up to me and told me more and more about herself.

I felt like a liar because I couldn't tell her my greatest secret, but now that I knew that she at least felt something similar to what I feel for her, I made my resolve and made the plan to tell her. I was going to take her out on a date and at the end of the night, if everything went well…I was going to tell her.

I couldn't go to the movies so Alice helped me get tickets for a symphony concert, I was going to take Bella to dinner to a fine restaurant and then we'll enjoy the concert, then maybe we'll have a walk on the beach, and there's where I'll tell her.

I was going to be devastated if she rejected me, until now she had treated me normal, I didn't want that to change because I liked her…a lot.

I couldn't stop thinking about her even though I've never seen her face; I had my own mental picture of her.

Alice and I had everything planned for next Friday, Alice told me that Bella was still a bit shaken and needed a little more time, it was fine with me. Alice also helped me get a new outfit, and told me that she was going to make sure that Bella had a pretty outfit too.

I couldn't wait for next Friday to be here, I was going to call Bella tonight and ask her out, I prayed that she said yes…

**BPOV**

I was on the kitchen preparing some cookies when my phone rang; I pressed my Bluetooth "hello"

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Edward asked, "I'm okay, baking cookies actually" I told him.

"Mmm cookies" he said, I giggled "macadamia cookies actually, I can bring you some to school if you want" I told him.

"Sure Bella" he replied, there was a little bit of silence on the line.

"Um Bella, I wanted to ask you something…" Edward started, "yes what is it Edward, you can ask me anything" I told him.

Edward and I got a little closer after what happened to me, the connection I felt was stronger after that night. Every time we touched my insides tingled and a sense of peace and serenity filled me.

"Would you go out with me next Friday?" he said with hesitation. I froze and bit my lip, was Edward actually asking me out…?

"Out, as on a date?" I dumbly asked, "Yes Bella, on a date. So what's your answer" he said his voice shaky.

Over the last few days the feelings I had for Edward progressed and I felt as if he felt the same way about me…was this date his way of telling me that his feelings were mutual? I didn't want to be disappointed if he only wanted me as a friend, I liked him so much, and I would be devastated if he rejected me.

"Yes Edward, I'll go out with you" I said, he exhaled in relief, did he thought I was going to reject him? Okay maybe he did like me too…

"Okay, I'll tell you next week the final details, you don't need to take your car because I'll pick you up" he said "okay" I agreed.

"Well Bella, see you tomorrow, and don't forget those cookies" Edward said with a chuckle, I giggled. "Goodbye" I said hanging up.

I was going out with him, who knew maybe this date could be the start of something new…

**APOV**

As an assignment for class I had to create a one shoulder dress, so since Edward was going to take Bella out on Friday I decided to give Bella the dress, we had to show them with a model so yesterday I called Bella and asked her to model for me, she agreed. On Friday I was going to help her get ready for her date with Edward and then jasper was going to take me home.

What Edward and I had planed was so romantic, and cute the best of all was that Edward was going to finally tell Bella that he was blind; we both hope that she didn't reject him, I would be devastated and Edward was going to be heartbroken.

That was my fear, but knowing Bella, I knew that she wasn't going to reject my brother at all, Bella had a kind heart. Deep down I knew that she was going to accept him and something good was going to bloom from that date.

**Friday: the day of the date**

I was very nervous as I got ready for my date with Bella, I count believe that she actually agreed to go out with me; Alice had gone to Bella's house to help her get ready. Twenty minutes later I was done and headed downstairs where James was waiting for me.

Mom flipped when I told her that I was going out with Bella. She tried to stop me, but I told her to leave me alone. She just came in to tie the knot of my tie; I had always needed help with that even when I had my eyes. Dad always used to help me do it, I missed him so much, he was my best friend, and I know he's proud of me for getting into his alma mater, that's why I did it in his honor.

James drove to Bella's house, Alice texted I that Bella was ready, and that she had already left with jasper. Too soon James parked on Bella's house and opening the door for me, when I got out he handed me the flowers I had bought and rang the bell. A couple of seconds later Renée opened the door, "hello Edward" she said, "hello Renée, here" I said and gave her a smaller bouquet of fine wild flowers, for Bella I had a lilacs, and rosebuds bouquet.

"Oh, thank you Edward, you didn't have to do that!" Renée said I just smiled, "come on in, I'll go get Bella" she told me and then left the way she had come.

Two or three minutes later, Bella and Renée came down the stairs. "Hi" Bella said shy, "hello Bella, you look very lovely this evening. Here" I said handing her the bouquet, or hands touched slightly I felt sparks, "oh Edward they're beautiful. Thank you" Bella said exited. "Guys you better go, it's getting late, give me the flowers I'll get them some water and a vase. I'll put them on your bedroom" Renée told Bella.

"Bye mom" Bella said. "Have a goodnight Renée" I told her.

"Be safe" she said before closing the door. Bella linked her arm in mine, we walked to the car and got in. James had soft music playing it was one of my many recordings; Bella was humming some of the songs.

"So Edward, where are you taking me? You never told me" Bella said after a while, I smiled "well right now we're going to dinner, the rest it's a surprise" I said.

"Okay" Bella replied, "I promise you'll love it Bella. Don't worry"

We finally arrived to the restaurant, I took Bella's hand and we walked to the entrance, the hostess led us to the table I had reserved and then a waitress came and handled us our menus. She asked for our drink orders and appetizers, I ordered some lobster cakes and king crab salad. Then our drinks, Bella ordered a virgin pina colada, I chose a decaf iced tea with extra lemon.

"So, how are you feeling Bella, have you ever been to this restaurant before?" I asked as an ice breaker.

"I'm okay, and the restaurant is nice, a little cozy" she replied.

"Glad you liked it, it was my dad's favorite place" I said.

Bella was going to ask me something, when the waitress came back with the drinks and appetizers.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress whose name was Tanya I noticed that when she spoke she was turned in my direction, "what are the house's special?" I asked.

"Well we have the sea food paella, the meat paella, and the shrimp and scallops fettuccine Alfredo." Tanya said, "what do you want Bella, one of the house specials or something else from the menu?" I asked her.

I think Tanya was trying to flirt with me…? Poor girl I only had _'eyes'_ for the girl sitting beside me.

I had chosen a small table because I wanted Bella and me to be close to each other.

"I'll have the shrimp and scallops Alfredo" Bella answered. "And you sir?" Tanya asked me "the seafood paella please with extra seafood, please" I said.

"Right away" Tanya said and left. "So Bella, you were going to say something, right?" I said she was chewing so I waited until she was done.

"yeah, I was going to ask you, when you made the comment about your father, you said that this was his favorite place, what happened to him or is just that he doesn't like it anymore?" she asked while she took a sip from her drink.

Was I ready to tell her this? Yes Edward! You have to tell her everything, honesty is the base of any relationship…

"I said that because, he um…he passed away" I stated, Bella took my hand, "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you" she said her tone apologetic.

"Is okay Bella" I reassured her, we talked comfortably through the first course, Bella even cracked some jokes, her laugh was so full of life, it was sweet music to my ears.

We ordered some dessert, Bella asked for a lemon crème pie and I ordered a crème Brule. "Mmm, this is so good" Bella said with satisfaction I smiled at her.

A few minutes later I paid the check and got in the car, we were going to the symphony concert now.

Bella was humming to one of my compositions again, this time she held my hand the entire ride, it was nice. At some point I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, Bella got hotter I guess she blushed, "so beautiful" I said caressing her cheek with my free hand, her face heated again.

I smiled, Bella then reached and closed the space between us and hugged me.

"You're so sweet Edward" she said kissing my cheek.

Too soon again James stopped and opened the door, this time he helped Bella out.

"Take a nap while the concert is over. I have my phone I'll call you in case that I something happens" I told James, he agreed.

Once we were inside the building I started struggling, how am I supposed to look for the right entrance to out balcony seats. I remembered that Alice had printed out the directions for me, luckily I didn't had to use them because Bella had been here before. "This is so cool, I haven't been here since my eight grade recital, and also the graduation was here too." She said

"Well, were going to be seated in one of the balcony's, so I guess we have to go to the second floor" I said. "Okay, this way then, I don't want to go through the stairs" she said, we rode on the elevator and Bella found our seats.

We chatted about classical music while the concert started, "so which one's your favorite?" Bella asked, "Debussy" I said unsure "yeah, Clair de Lune is great" she replied… a few minutes after the concert started, Bella scooted closer to me and took my hand, rubbed circles on her palm, she sighed relaxed.

**BPOV**

The night has been great, I have to admit that Edward is different, no other guy has done what Edward did tonight , I mean dinner was great and comfortable, an did enjoyed the concert very much. Every time Edward and I touched sparks flied inside of me, I couldn't get away from the peaceful sensation I felt when I was with him. I even enjoyed the silences, they weren't awkward.

After the concert James, Edwards driver took us to the beach, when we got out of the car, James gave Edward a blanket and a lantern. We linked hands again and walked on the sand, we had taken our shoes off and Edward had discarded the suit jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, the hem of his pants too.

The wind gave a cool breeze since it was the beginning of November, we reached a good spot and I laid down the blanket, Edward sat beside me, we were in silence for a few minutes, I noticed that Edward was a bit tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, he turned his head and took my hands he took a deep breath and then answered. "Bella, remember I said at the party that I was going to tell you why I used my sunglasses even at night…" he said, "yes Edward" I replied.

"Well, I want to tell you Bella, but I'm scared" he stated, "scared of what Edward?" I asked "I fear that you would reject me once I tell you" he said his face down.

What could be that bad that he feel I'll reject him? I guess is not a matter of trust, maybe he had been rejected before and he fears I'll do the same…? Well I can understand that, I need to make him see I'm not going anywhere, he's too important to me, I want him, no I need him my life hasn't been the same since I met him.

"Edward, I'm here, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to run away, it can't be that bad." I said

"Okay Bella, eight years ago my dad and I were driving home from a baseball game, we were on the high way we were discussing the game dad talked to me but he never took his eyes from the road. When all the sudden a car was speeding our way, dad tried to get out of the way but the car hit, the windshield broke from the impact and everything turned black for me. We spun a few times, and I think we fell off to the side of the road. I was cared, my body hurt and I couldn't see anything, my eyes hurt a lot. I called and yelled for dad but he never answered me. He had died on the impact." Edward said, he took a breath, tears were spilling out of my eyes it was so sad, from what he told me I guessed that somehow his eyes were mutilated or something.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said squeezing his hands, he reached for my face and dried my tears. "Don't cry Bella, I didn't tell you this to make you sad" he said softly.

"I have something bigger to tell you Bella, something that might change the way you see me" he said. I was silent; I just pressed his hand and told him to continue.

"I don't take off my sunglasses because, I'm blind" Edward said, the last part a whisper. Did he just say that he was blind? And then I remembered, Mike his guide dog, the walking cane he used every day and he was also using tonight, the odd way he walked, and how he searched for glasses and eating utensils. It was very subtle but I sometimes saw him struggling to get them…why didn't I say anything to him before, I don't know.

"You're blind? Blind as in you can't see a thing?" I asked he nodded. "I know where you are because I follow your voice; I know when you're near because of your scent." He explained to me.

Now I understood, he thought I was going to reject me because he was blind. I smiled he can't see me so that means he likes me because of my insides, for what I really am, only if he knew that I felt the same way…well he hasn't said anything about liking me but I knew he did.

He had let go of my hand and he turned away from me, "Edward" I said placing my hand on his shoulder, he didn't turned but didn't shrugged my hand away either.

I told him how I felt, I couldn't lose him.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward, I don't care that you're blind! It's what's on the inside what matters, you're too important for me Edward, I like you…I like you too much" I said. He finally turned; I pulled him closer to me. "Really?" he said "I'm telling you the truth Edward. I don't care that you can't see. I like you anyway"

"Bella, this is serious, when I say I'm blind it means that I might never see again, I don't know if surgery is possible. My doctors haven't considered it yet, it is a possibility but they don't know. You need to have this in mind if you're really going to accept me" Edward said his tone serious.

"I understand Edward." I told him solemnly, I wanted to see his eyes. I wasn't sure if he would let me or not but I asked him anyway.

Before I could say anything, Edward touched my face, he explored it with his fingers, and I closed my eyes and stayed still. "Your skin is so soft Bella, like silky rose petals" Edward praised, right on cue I blushed. He caressed my lips for a second and then dropped his hands.

"Edward, can I take your sunglasses off?" I asked Edward was shocked. "Are you sure Bella, I don't want to scare you" he said. "Is okay Edward, believe me, I can't be that bad. Trust me please" I said he sighed and nodded, he stayed still, as I reached his face and ever so slowly, I eased the glasses off him.

I was surprised on what I saw once the dark shades didn't cover his eyes, Edward had scars on the sides, underneath and on the lids of his eyes, and they were a faint red color.

His eyes on the other hand were barely there, what I mean is that they were a milky color, like a milky green. Some people might think that it was bizarre and even scary but I wasn't scared, for me those eyes were beautiful. I was going to convince him to not use the sunglasses while he was with me, maybe when it was just the two of us, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

I did the same thing he did to me, I touched his scars with my fingertips, "you don't have to be ashamed Edward, your eyes are beautiful" I told him.

My face was so close to his, I traced his lips, I heard Edward intake a breath, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to kiss me, Edward mimicked me his fingertips again on my lips. "Bella" he whispered, "yes?" I replied the same way.

I didn't dare to raise my voice, I didn't want to ruin the moment, "stay very still, I want to try something" Edward said.

I didn't move, I didn't say anything; ever so slowly Edward moved forward, bent his head and pressed his lips to mine.

He kissed me, my lips moved against his and we were kissing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me, Edwards hands wandered to my back, they settled on my waist, neither of us wanted to let go, we broke apart breathless. Our foreheads where joined, we were breathing the same air.

"That was amazing" Edward said.

"Yeah" I agreed, we stood up, picked up what we had brought and walked back to the car, there James gave us some water and towels to clean our feet.

Once in the car James drove to my house, my head rested on Edward's shoulder, I hummed to what was playing from the speakers wondering who the author of the beautiful pieces was. Too soon James was parking at my dive way, Edward got out and helped me out; he walked me to the door.

"Thank you Bella, I had a wonderful time" Edward told me. "No, thank you Edward" I said.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you Bella" Edward said

"Anything Edward" I replied, "Okay, um well…would you be my girlfriend?" he asked me with a blush.

I giggled, "Of course Edward, of course I'll be your girlfriend" I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

**EPOV**

This had been the 2nd best night of my life, the date had gone great!

Bella didn't reject me, we kissed, and now she was mine, my girlfriend…

**Let me know what you think! Their outfits for the date are on the blog and the videos for the songs too! Go check it out. See ya in a couple of days... ;-)**


	13. The Holydays

**Hey there everyone, sorry that this is a little late. I was helping my aunt with the finishing touches on her 30th high school reunion party on Thursday and then the party was on Friday and I helped her by being a waitress, I was so exausted...but I managed to get this out today.**

**Hope you can forgive me...This chapter was going to be longer but i decided to make the last part a separate chapter, there's a lot going on on this one! It digs a little more on Edward's family history.**

**Enjoy! See you at the end, ;-)**

**Chapter 12**

**The holydays**

**EPOV**

**November:**

After that first date with Bella, things progressed and it still, sometimes shocked me that I had a girlfriend.

November passed really quick, college work got lighter but he had a few projects to hand in after thanksgiving break. Bella and I went on a couple more dates and even a double date with Alice and jasper. Mom overheard one of my conversations with Alice about Bella and she had a fit when I confirmed her that Bella was indeed my girlfriend. She blamed it all on Alice but I defended my sister, Bella felt badly because mom and I had another argument because of her, but I told her not to worry about it.

I wondered why mom reacted that way, did she thought that no one would ever love me just because I can't see…? Well Bella and I haven't say those words yet, but I knew I loved her already, words were just that, words.

I've become a fan of Bella's lips, kissing her is like entering in another dimension, I feel like time stops and nothing else matter, just her and I. Nothing has changed in the way she treats me and that makes me happy, yes she sometimes helps me when I'm not on a familiar place but that is it. I've even been in her house to do some projects, Phil and Renée are great.

Bella and I didn't spend thanksgiving together, I was going to meet Bella's father on Christmas day, Bella had convinced me to not use my sunglasses all the time, to take them off just for her and I agreed. so the day when I met Charlie Swan she I wanted them off. Bella told me that she wasn't going to tell her father about my blindness that day, I felt rejection but she told me that she wasn't embarrassed of me, she just didn't want to overwhelm me or her father with all the information, she promised me that we would tell him the day after Christmas.

**December:**

It was December Bella and I have been together for a month, Bella prepared dinner and we had a picnic. She had prepared broccoli and cheese soup, spicy Italian sandwiches, a muffin sized cupcake and lemonade.

We had gone to the beach that adjoined Bella's house that way we won't be interrupted. The food was great, and I had a good time. I read to Bella a few chapters from Wuthering heights while she cuddled beside me, when James came to pick me up two hours later, Bella kissed me goodbye and I thank her for the wonderful night I had.

**Christmas Eve night:**

Alice and I had gone shopping for Christmas at the begging of the week, I put on hold Bella's gift, it was a necklace, the vendor at the store let me touch it. it was a heart shaped charm that had a smaller charm of a rose, it was pure, genuine silver. I had also gotten her a pair of ray ban sunglasses like mines but her were purple and had a lighter tint on them.

I had a surprise gift, something I made myself from her since that night when she accepted me, I knew she was going to love it. Alice had also bought gifts for Jasper, Bella, mom, me, and even Renee, Phil, and Bella's dad who arrived last night. I had also gotten something for all them, but I was very nervous because the day after Christmas Bella and I were telling Charlie, Renée, and Phil about my blindness, I hope they didn't thought that I wasn't good enough for their daughter, I just got Bella I don't want to lose her.

I was in my room finishing getting ready to go down to dinner, mom invited aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar and they were coming from Daytona with their daughters Irina, Kate, and the last one Eliza she was eight years old. She was just a baby when I had the accident so I don't remember her well, as I remember the others.

I cared about my uncles and cousins but we didn't see them much because of the distance and their busy jobs. It was going to be nice to spend some time with them, they were our only family, Grandpa Anthony and grandma Didyme died when he graduated from college before Alice and I were born.

My mother had a brother Marion, he was just two years younger than her, he died…well he committed suicide after his pregnant girlfriend was mugged, raped, and murdered during a carjacking.

Grandpa Edward my mom's dad, had died a year before we were born, Grandma Allyson then moved with us and then died when we were five; so yeah uncle Carmen and aunt Eleazar were the only family we had left, although I had Bella's and jaspers family too since we were together and Bella and jasper passed from being friends to be in laws.

Even though Bella's family was small, Jasper had a big family; well I only know that because Alice told me.

We had also bought Christmas gifts for the girls and gift cards for our uncles. People often wondered how we still had money if my dad was dead and mom stopped working, well mom received a monthly support from where dad worked, he was doctor but he had worked with some pharmaceutical companies and laboratories to create an new medicine for heart problems, it was successful so part of the money from the profits was given to us as living family from dad. Mom also had her inheritance, and all the money she did while she worked as an interior decorator. Alice and I knew that we had our on spare of inheritance from dad, and both deceased grandparents but we couldn't have it until we were 21.

The guy who caused the accident were dad died, worked for a very influential company so they pay us a support of sorts for the damages their ex employee inflicted on us while he was using one of the companies car under the effects of alcohol.

The doorbell rang, I got out of the room and went downstairs the smell of dinner hit me, and the mixture of perfumes from everyone filled my nostrils too.

"Where's Edward aunt Esme?" Eliza asked, "Right here" I said, I heard her fast footsteps a second later she was right beside me hugging my middle. She always asked for me first whenever she came here, "how are you tiny?" I asked her, she giggled.

"I'm fine giant" she said

They all entered then and greeted me; Alice walked down a few minutes later and repeated the process.

We went to sit at the living room while mom and Kate went to the kitchen to finish dinner, Kate had a thing for cooking, she wanted to be a chef, she was two years younger than us, and in fact she was going to turn 16 soon.

Irina is 12 and she has a sweet voice she loves shows and performing, I bet that if she applied to Julliard or the Maryland academy of the arts and she was going to be accepted.

"So you started college in fall, Alice" uncle Eleazar said "yes uncle _we_ entered college in the fall" Alice said.

"What you mean?" he asked "when I say we I mean Edward and I of course, he is on college too" Alice explained.

"Wow, are you serious? Esme let you go to college?" Aunt Carmen asked me. I nodded, they were both shocked, they knew how my mother treated me and even though they didn't like it they didn't say much.

"Yeah, is pretty great, we just finished this semester a few weeks ago. I got in the fashion department and Edward in music, we even made new…ahh, um friends" Alice said.

"That's nice. Tell me about them" Aunt Carmen said, "Ahh that's not a good idea…" Alice started "why?" Eleazar asked.

"Touchy subject…mom doesn't like our friends Isabella and Jasper" I replied, "why not? Are they a bad influence…? Because if they are, then I think that Esme is on her own right not to like them" Carmen said

"No, aunt, is not that…Isabella and Jasper are, I mean, mom doesn't like them because, they're more than our friends…they're our boyfriend and girlfriend" Alice said.

Silence followed our statement.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked, "Isabella is my girlfriend" I said. "And Jasper is my boyfriend" Alice stated, Aunt Carmen laughed "and you mom doesn't approve?" she asked I nodded.

"You're shitting me right?" she said, I snorted "I wish I wasn't but is true." I said, "Jasper and I have been together for three months, Bella and Edward for one" Alice explained.

Aunt Carmen sat with us in the couch and hugged us both, "aww that is so cute! Do you have pictures? I want to see them" she said. Alice looked on her phone and showed her the pictures she had, "wow, Edward Isabella is very beautiful, and jasper is quite the hottie" Carmen said.

Mom then returned to the living room and told us that dinner was ready. We all followed her and Kate to the dining room, Alice mom and I took our usual seats, Eliza sat next to me, Kate beside Alice and Irina was beside her, Carmen and Eleazar sat across each other Carmen beside Eliza and Eleazar besides Irina.

Dinner went smoothly, and we all cached up with each other mom at least sounded pleased with having my father's sister here. After dinner mom brought out dessert and non alcoholic eggnog, it was delicious, and then we all headed to the living room again since it was almost midnight to give and receive our presents.

We gave the girls their gifts first, to Kate Alice and I got her a set of knives and other cooking gadgets, mom gave her a just released cookbook, I got Irina a set of three karaoke cd's, and Alice got her a bracelet, to Eliza I had bought the DVD collection of Hannah Montana alongside with the movie, Alice got her some shirts and jewelry from Hannah too.

She was trilled; she hugged me tight and peppered my face with kisses and a chorus of "you guys are the best cousins ever"

Alice and I then received our gifts and gave mom, Carmen, and Eleazar theirs. Alice told me that Eliza had put on one of the Hannah shirts on top of her dress, it was the one that said 'life's what you make it' and was playing the Hannah doll mom got her.

**Esme's POV**

Carmen took me to the studio because she wanted to talk to me in private.

"So I was talking with my nephews earlier and they told me that they were both in college and that you um, didn't like their boyfriend and girlfriend. Why is that Esme?"

Why, did Alice and Edward tell her that? Are they plotting something against me? I have to point out that since they started seeing those two, they have rebelled against me, well just a little, Edward can't ever rebel against me, and he needs me. He depends on me…

"Carmen, I don't know what are you insinuating" I said, "they showed me their pictures and told me marvelous things about them, I don't know what is your objection Esme really" she said.

"Have you met them Carmen, have you?" I asked

"No I haven't but I believe on what my nephews say they don't need to lie and you know that Esme…unless you started giving them reasons to lie to you?"

Who the hell who she thinks she is? I know she's my sister in law, but I know what is good for my children, jasper might be a little good for Alice, but Isabella…I don't like Isabella for Edward, she might be good looking but I still don't like her at all, and there's nothing anyone can do to make me like her.

"Okay Carmen, this conversation won't get us anywhere…I don't want to ruin the night, and even though I don't show it I'm glad that you came to visit." I told her

Carmen sighed, "glad to hear that Esme, I hope you rectify your ways before is too late, if you don't, you might lose Edward and Alice" she told me, I nodded. After that we went out of the study we said our goodbye's and they left.

**EPOV**

**Christmas day:**

Alice and I had breakfast with mom the next morning, then we headed to Bella's house, jasper was going to meet us there we were going to have lunch and then head home, Alice opened the door of the car while James took out the two bags that had the gifts on them, we gave him his and after thanking us he took off and left.

Alice knocked and Phil let us in, the house smelled like Christmas, I could hear holyday music playing on the background. But overall I caught Bella's scent she was on the living room, I had slowly memorized Bella's house I still don't know it like the back of my hand but I'll get there eventually.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her, "I missed you" she said. "I missed you too" I told her, Bella gave me a quick kiss then we went to the living room where I could hear Renée talking.

"Edward, Alice thanks for coming" Renée said as she saluted us. "Alice, come with me, I want to show you something" Renée added Alice left with her.

Bella and I sat on the couch, Bella took her hand in mine she was shaking a little, but before I could ask what was wrong she broke the silence, "dad you remember Edward" Bella started, "yes Bella he was here for your birthday. How are you" he told me…right Bella hasn't told Charlie that was dating, "fine sir and you?" I asked very polite.

"I'm good" was his response. "Well dad, I have…I mean Edward and I have to tell you something…" Bella said grasping my hand harder.

"Ah, let me formally introduce myself, my name is Edward Masen and I'm Bella's boyfriend" I said and extended my hand; Charlie took it and shook it.

A few seconds passed since Bella talked, a very eerie silence followed my words, I didn't say a thing, Bella didn't even move, and Charlie was silent, I was starting to panic…what if he thought I'm not good enough for Bella? What if he thinks I'm weird or something?

I decided to take off my sunglasses in case that they made Charlie uncomfortable.

Finally Bella spoke, "so dad…what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm just digesting this Bella, how long have you been dating?" he asked a little resentment on his tone, maybe he felt left out…

"Just a little over a month dad" Bella answered, Charlie grunted "ohh, okay" was his answer.

"Sir, I can promise you that my intentions with Bella are good. She's a marvelous girl, very intelligent, I promise you I'll do my best to keep her safe and protected, you can trust me." I told him my tone solemn.

Charlie sighed, "Okay I'm going to trust you with my baby girl. And please call me Charlie" he said patting me on the back, after that he left Bella and I were alone.

Bella relaxed beside me, "well that went well" she said, I nodded. "Edward" Bella said scooting closer to me, "yes?" I said "kiss me" Bella requested, I smiled took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, she had on lip gloss it tasted like gingerbread cookies, it was so hot, so sweet, so…Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer I caressed her back hugging her even closer to me, Bella moaned into the kiss and sucked on my bottom lip that was cool. We broke apart breathless, Bella caressed my face; I took her hand and kissed her knuckles Bella giggled.

"Do you want something to drink, or maybe a snack?" Bella asked me, I nodded "what do you want?" she asked me "surprise me" I told her with a smile; "okay" she replied and left.

Alice then came to sir by me, "what was that all about, I mean why did Renée left you three alone?" my sister asked.

"Ahh well Bella wanted to introduce me to her father as her boyfriend that's all" I told her, "ohh ok cool" was her answer.

Bella then returned and sat at my other side, "I'll go get a soda and text jasper I'll be right back" Alice said, "well here are the snacks Edward, I made us a plate while we ate I told Bella about my uncles and cousins visit Bella said she wanted to meet them I told her that aunt Carmen wanted to meet her too. I needed to arrange that encounter soon; maybe I can invite Bella to Kate's sweet 16…

Jasper arrived a few minutes later, he greeted us and we all gathered in the living room to open up presents. Charlie gave Bella and Renée their gift first Bella said that hers was a bit heavy and when she opened the box she gave a squeak; it was a laptop "oh my god, thanks a lot dad, this one is way cooler than the one I have now!" she said with excitement.

Jasper and Phil followed but jasper gave Alice's gift first it was a bracelet, and to Bella he gave a book about education, Phil gave Bella a hundred dollar gift certificate to American eagle outfitters. Renee gave everyone hers, to me she gave me a shirt, to Bella the new version of Microsoft word and to Alice a humongous sewing kit that contain a lot of needles, thread and a lot of tools to cut fabric, Alice was amazed and her voice cracked a little.

Then she proceeded to give everyone their gifts including Charlie, to Bella Alice got a new fiction book about vampire that falls in love with a human and her werewolf best friend. I had it too, on audio book I was waiting for the Braille version to get home. Then I gave out my presents and Charlie thanked me for his, to jasper I got a book on history and then I gave Bella hers I had them separated so they were three, first I gave her the necklace.

"Aww Edward, it's beautiful! Thanks" she said kissing my cheek, and then I gave her the small bag with the pair of ray ban glasses, "cool Edward and they're on my favorite color" Bella said.

I was going to give her the last one after lunch, we all then went to the dining room and sat, I took the seat beside Bella, across from Charlie, jasper was at my other side and Alice was beside him, Renée and Bella brought dishes filled with the food she served some on my plate, Alice had done the same so it didn't seem strange, in fact Renée served both Phil and Charlie.

Conversation flowed as we ate, Renée said that she was throwing a New Years Eve party and invited all of us. Charlie was leaving on the first the day after the party, Renée even told us to invite mom, I was going to ask her to come…let's hope that she accepts.

We then moved to the patio after lunch and Renée served dessert, Bella and I were seating at the swing again, I decided to give Bella her other present then.

"Bella, I have one more gift to give you" I told her, "okay, what it is?" she asked me. "Remember our date, the cd you were humming so much" I said "yeah, what about it?" Bella inquired.

"You were wondering who the author was…well, it's me, I composed all the songs in it, I made you a copy…but I added some new songs I was working on for a while, hope you like it" I said.

"Aww Edward! You're so, so, sweet. Thank you I love it" Bella said. "my pleasure" I replied, as she leaned in and kissed me.

**The next day:**

**BPOV**

I went to pick up Edward to his house, we were meeting mom, dad, and Phil at a local diner, we were going to tell him about Edward disability.

He was waiting for me outside Alice with him, I parked and got out. "Hey guys" I greeted I was wearing the necklace and sunglasses Edward gave me yesterday and the cd he made for me was playing on the radio.

"Hi Bella" Alice said, "Well guys I'll see you later. Drive carefully" Alice said she kissed both of our cheeks and entered back to the house. I took Edwards hand, and gave him a quick greeting kiss I got in the car and drove to the diner, we went to the table where Charlie, Renée, and Phil waited, Edward and I sat and ordered a milkshake they had ordered one of the appetizers plate since it was like a snack conversation type of thing. I was going to drive Edward back to his house after this, conversation flowed while we waited for our order, once it arrived I took a sip from my shake and cleared my throat.

"Well, I gathered all of you here; because Edward has something he wants to say." I started, Charlie froze and looked at us suspiciously I knew he was thinking the worse, mom and Phil were silent.

"Ahh well, this is very important to me…when I was ten years old me and my father had a car accident, he died and I um…I was left blind" Edward said.

Silence followed his confession Edwards's leg started moving under the table, I took his hand and rubbed circles on his palm I didn't want him to be nervous. "You mean that you can't see a thing? Everything is black?" mom asked, Edward nodded, and then mom smiled.

"that's okay Edward, well it's okay for me everyone deserves a chance" she said, Edward relaxed a bit, then Phil spoke "you know Edward, even though I'm shocked with what you just said is nice to see that you're not with Bella because of her looks since you can't actually see her, I mean she's very beautiful but is nice to know that you like her because of what she is inside." Phil said

I gave him a watery smile, he was so sweet and I could bet that dad was thinking the same thing since he's so overprotective of me.

Phil smiled back at me,

"Dad?" I asked he looked at Edward then at me.

"You're a fine young man Edward and very responsible too, I think you're good for my Bella. I share Phil's thoughts, is nice to see that you are more interested on the inside, I like that…so yeah I keep on my word from yesterday I approve of you Edward, now please don't make me regret my words" Was dad's final answer, "thanks you guys! This meant a lot to me" I told them. Edward relaxed and had a huge smile on his face, I kissed the corner of his mouth, and everything was moving forward.

My family accepted Edward, now I just needed to change Esme's vision of me…

**Well there you have it! Bella's Xmas gifts from Edward, are on the blog as well as the outfits from that day. See ya on the next chapter. **

**Link of the blog on my profile bye bye ;-)**


	14. New Years Eve Party

**Here you have it, Enjoy! I'm leaving on a road trip vacation with my family on Saturday, i'll try to write and post from there. **

**Chapter 13**

**New Years Eve celebration:**

**EPOV**

"Mom, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked. "Sure sweetie" she told me.

"Okay then, Renée Dwyer are having a New Years Eve party and invited me and Alice, is kind of a family thing, which means that jasper's family is going to be there too. I'm going to ask Renée if I can invite uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen" I said.

"Okay and what does this has to do with me?" mom asked, "Renée invited you too, she wants to meet you. Bella's dad is going to be there also, we thought it was going to be a good idea to spend it together as a family…" I said.

"What? You want us to get together and bond as a family! Edward are you out of your mind? I don't know any of them; I certainly don't recognize any of them as family. You should have asked me first before planning all this" mom said her tone cold.

She didn't understand at all, "mom jasper's family lives a few doors down from Bella, and they have been friends since elementary school. I haven't met them yet but Alice tells me that they're really nice, they all know each other, but they don't know you mom. I just wanted to have a nice time; I wanted to experience something different this year…" I told her.

**EsmePOV**

Why was it so hard for me to accept Bella? I could see that this was hurting Edward. I just couldnt wrap my head around the idea that he might fall hard for her, and decides to leave me. Alice is okay she doesn't need me like Edward does what if Bella can't tend to his needs? What if she does something wrong…? All these thoughts are always on my mind.

Why don't I concede Edward this sudden desire, the saying says keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. That's what I should do, I mean is just a few hours…I couldn't be that bad, right?

"Okay Edward, I'll attend" I said.

**BPOV**

Since Alice and Edward were going to come to my mom's party, Alice and I decided to go shopping for our dresses. Mom came along, Alice had to get Edward a new suit, even though the party was at my house it was a formal attire we went to get Edward's things first since Alice already knew what he wanted, so that didn't took long.

We went to a dress store then, Alice had an avalanche of dresses on her hands for both mom and me, and since she couldn't fit more into her grasp she gave me some. We went to the dressing rooms, and after five dresses for me I found the one, it was simple but very elegant. Mom found a black dress that suit her perfectly, and Alice had a one shoulder light pink dress, it was so her. Then we went to the shoe store and got the perfect ones, there Alice got Edward's new shoes too. Then we passed by the jewelry store and bought some jewelry, and then we had some lunch at the mall food court.

Since Alice was with us mom decided to go buy the decorations for the party, at her party friend store Party City, we were undecided on with of the new year's theme decorations pick out, Alice helped us and we ended up choosing the black, silver, and gold theme. We got trays for the appetizers, small plates, cups, dinner plates, cutlery, napkins, three table cloths, and one table runner for the dinner table. Mom found plastic champagne flutes and bought them, she told us that we were going to toast with Welch's sparkling cider since we were off age. We got the decorations for the walls, hanging decorations; mom made an order of helium balloons and also ordered number balloons spelling 2011 on the same color palette. Mom spotted a box of New Year's favors for a party of 24 and placed it in the cart.

We checkout and loaded the car, mom said that it was okay to invite Alice and Edward aunt and uncle with their daughters. I was going to meet the rest and last part of Edward's family, I was a little nervous but Alice reassured me that her uncle's were nothing like her mom, that made me relax.

She also told me that I was going to have to share Edward with their little cousin Eliza, okay I think I can manage share my boyfriend with an eight year old…

**APOV**

Everything was ready for the party, mom, Edward, and I were on our way to Bella's house, as every year James has the day off so mom drove her car.

We arrived and walked to the door, I knocked and a few seconds later Charlie opened the door. "Hello Alice, Edward" he told us, "good evening Charlie, um this is our mother Esme Masen, mom this is Charlie Swan Bella's dad" I said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" he said we went inside and the house looked nice, some of the furniture has been removed to make the back living room look bigger. The French doors that led to the terrace and back patio were opened and both areas were decorated. The dinner table has been moved to the roofed area of the patio and the table was set, I saw that Renée had brought more chairs, she had told me that the dining table had originally brought three extensions so I guess that she had brought out all the extensions and chairs the table had belonged to Phil's grandmother it was an antique. The patio had tiki torches and a tent near the French doors, Renée preferred to have the refreshments inside the tent has been decorated too and had chairs and Bella's swing on one of the exits everything looked amazing. The doorbell rang Renée went to open the door, it was jaspers family, Renée told them to come back here.

"Hello Alice" Maria Jasper's mom said "hi Maria, this is my older twin brother Edward, and my mother Esme Masen" I introduced jasper's family knew about Edward Maria shook his hand and then went to greet mom.

"Edward, Esme, this is my husband, Michael Whitlock, my older daughter Charlotte, her husband peter, and my two year old granddaughter Nettie" Maria said to mom and Edward. they both greeted them, then Bella joined us and I gasped, she was beautiful the dress looked great on her, I took a picture; then she walked to us she greeted everyone.

**EPOV**

Bella had joined us outside, I could smell her perfume, Alice told me that she looked beautiful, I really wished I could see her… she came to me, took my hand and kissed me quickly it wasn't a mind blowing kiss, it was just a peck on the lips. Renee served some drinks and passed them around, Bella and I went to sit with jasper's sister while her husband talked with Charlie, he was a cop here in Florida, Bella had asked charlotte if she could carry Nettie, since Bella wasn't here when she got married and had the baby.

We chatted about college for a bit and charlotte told us some stories about her daughter, Alice had told me that Nettie was adorable. The doorbell rang again; I guessed that it was uncle Eleazar and Carmen with the girls since they were the ones we were waiting for. I wondered if this family meeting was too soon, I mean Bella and I have been dating for a month, but this was her idea…maybe she saw a future with me. I already knew that I loved her, in this short time with her she has become my everything I know that I can't live without her. I want her in my life forever if she takes me, she was my all.

Phil was the one who opened the door, because he was the one who led them back here. We all stood up and went to greet them since charlotte and Nettie had to be introduced as well as Bella, she linked her hand in mine, "hi there Edward, how are you?" Carmen asked me. "I'm great, how was the drive?" I asked "it was good son…" Eleazar said. I knew that they had seen a picture of Bella but I had to introduce them formally.

"Aunt Carmen, uncle Eleazar this is Isabella Swan my girlfriend" I said.

"Please call me Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella" both my uncles said, "were the girls?" I asked "I'll go get them" Eleazar said and left. "So Bella, I hear that you're majoring in education, nice work branch, very demanding" Carmen said.

"Yeah I know, I love teaching, and English literature is my passion" Bella responded. "Very nice" Carmen said.

Uncle Eleazar then returned with the girls, "Bella these are our daughters, Kate, Irina, and the youngest Eliza" Eleazar said. "Girls this is my girlfriend Bella" I told them.

"She is your what!" Eliza said uh oh here comes trouble… her sisters laughed, I kneeled in front of her. "She is my girlfriend" I repeated, "You don't like me anymore, is she your favorite now?" Eliza said I chuckled "no Eliza, you're still my best cousin, I still like you sweetie. You don't have to be jealous, Bella is really nice and she likes to play with little girls like you." I said "okay" Eliza said and kissed my cheek, "okay Bella, you can be Edward's girlfriend, but be nice" she told Bella.

We all laughed

Renée then announced that dinner was going to be served, "great cuz I'm famished" Eliza said, those who heard her laughed.

We all went to were the outdoor dining area was settled and grabbed a seat, Eliza refused to seat beside Irina instead she sat at my left, while Bella took the seat on my right. The courses were served and conversation flowed, we were all just bonding and getting to know each other better, mom didn't commented much I hoped that she was having a good time, I had neglected her.

After dinner we all scattered and the music that was just a background sound was louder now. Bella and I were seating at her swing she was holding my hand while she rocked us softly.

"Eliza is something else" Bella said with a laugh. "Yeah she is, she's jealous of you" I told her, "Yeah, I think she has a crush on you" Bella said.

After that she kissed me, it was a mind blowing kiss; we broke apart after a minute. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" Bella told me, "okay I'll be here" I told her. A few seconds after Bella left, mom approached to where I was, "care to dance with you mother?" she asked me; "of course mother you don't need to ask" I said and took her hand we found a spot and started dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself mom?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment, "yeah its okay, Maria and Michael are nice" she told me. "What about Bella's parents?" I asked, "They're okay, but I find it very disturbing that Renée married a man younger than her. and that they get along, is so bizarre" she said, I sighed even though she agreed to be here tonight she's just being herself, I hope that she hasn't said anything bad to anyone.

"Mom, why don't you like Bella?" I asked her, "There's something in her that I still don't get… She doesn't convince me." mom replied I just sighed and let it go; it was the last night of the year I wanted to enjoy it.

Mom and I danced two more songs, then she retired to the bathroom, Alice then joined me she gave me a drink and I danced with her a song, after she took a picture, then Eliza demanded to dance with me so I complied. She requested a Hannah Montana song, we danced and she took a picture of us on her own camera, I kissed her cheek and she went to Aunt Carmen.

I had to go to the bathroom so I unfolded my cane and went my way, I did my duty in the bathroom and went out I was rounding the corner when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hi there gorgeous" I exhaled the breath I was holding, it was Bella. "you scared me, I was in the bathroom" I told her, "sorry" she apologized, Bella was very close to me her scent was all around me, I searched her lips, leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, it was a sweet kiss, Bella's lips molded to mine she pulled me closer to her.

I wrapped my arms around her, he body fitted perfectly with mine, her arms and shoulders were uncovered her skin was sprinkled with goose bumps; I didn't want to let go of this feeling. Having Bella so close to me, somewhere inside me something stirred and invaded my senses I lost reality for a moment and all I felt around me was Bella.

We broke apart, we were both panting heavily, and we had never kissed so intensely before. It was sort of magical, "wow Edward that was"

"Amazing" I finished her sentence.

Bella gave me one more peck on the lips and took my hand, "let's dance" she told me "whatever you say my lady" I told her. Bella took my hands and we danced for the rest of the night, we lost notion of time.

Bella had her head rested on my shoulder; we swirled around the soft music, and not talking just enjoying the closeness of the other, right after the song ended Alice came rushing to us.

"It's time" she said exited, Bella and followed behind her laughing at her antics. When we got were everyone was gathered Renée handed us flutes filled with a non alcoholic cider, "okay everyone lets toast here's to a new year full of blessings, family, friendship, and most important, love. Cheers" Renée said

"Cheers" we all stated

And the countdown started, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all exclaimed.

Hugs and kissed were received from everyone, Bella and I had our first New Year kiss. I hope that it wasn't the last and that we had more new years to come, I wanted forever with Bella. Fireworks erupted from the patio, "Phil bought them, they're legal fireworks he does this every year, and it's very cool." Bella explained

She cuddled closer to me and enjoyed the fireworks, when they were over; I leaned in and kissed her Bella kissed me back it was a sweet almost loving kiss.

I needed to tell her, I couldn't wait anymore _here goes to nothing_, "Bella" I whispered "yes" she replied,

"I love you"

**Well, there it is, Edward said it first... Visit the blog for Bella and Alice's dresses. Thanks, see you next chapter :-)**


	15. I Love You

**A promise is a debt, so since I said I might post from Vacation here is said promised chapter. Is short, but it says all it needs to proceed with the story!**

**Nightline, hope you are okay since I missed your review on the last chapter again...**

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

**Chapter 14**

**I love you**

**BPOV**

Edward had just pronounced those three words, the most three important words in the world, I couldn't believe it. Was I ready to say them back? Yes I am, I've been waiting to say them for a while, but I was afraid that it was too soon…I mean it's still too soon but he had said them first, that means he felt the same way.

I've told myself that I wasn't going to tell anyone those words unless I was a 100% sure that I meant them, and not if I wasn't sure that he was the one. Edward is the one, I could feel it, since I met him I can't be away from him, Edward is everything to me.

He was still waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath and entwined our hands, "I love you too Edward. I couldn't wait to tell you" I replied to him, he visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" Edward asked me, "I was afraid that you would think that it was too soon…" I said as he chuckled, "what?" I asked amused "I thought you would think the same thing" he responded.

Edward raised my hand to his face and kissed my knuckles, my skin tingled I leaned in and kissed him; it was a sweet loving kiss, I expressed what I felt trough it.

Alice interrupted us, "Edward sorry to interrupt but Aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar are leaving, and Eliza fell asleep." Alice told us, Edward nodded and we followed Alice back into my house; they were already almost at the door, they had already said goodbye to everyone else "thank you so much for inviting us, we had a great time." Carmen said, "It was nice to meet you Bella"

"Yeah, nice too meet you too" I replied. They said their farewells to Edward and left, Esme decided to leave too "okay, I guess we should get going too…" she said.

Edward sighed and nodded, Alice went to get her clutch and say goodbye to Jasper, when she returned, I opened the door for them and Esme and Alice got out first. Esme tossed a goodnight at me and went to look for the car, Alice said goodbye and thanks with a hug to me, and last Edward "thanks for inviting me Bella, another great night to add to my list" he said with a smile.

"My pleasure" I replied

Esme honked the horn in exasperation, "goodnight Edward, I love you" I said kissing him.

"I love you too Bella" Edward said

He turned around and left, I closed the door behind him.

He said it, he had finally said it, and the best thing is that I felt the same way.

Edward loved me…

**EPOV**

Bella loved me, I couldn't believe it. I thought that she was going to say that it was too soon but she didn't. Instead she surprised me by saying the words back, I was so happy another perfect night for my list…not that I was really counting or keeping a list.

Two days later, I was with Alice at the library while mom went to the grocery store, I took the rare moment and told her about the night of the 31st "so Bella and I declared ourselves" I started, "what you mean?" Alice asked.

"right after saying happy new year I told her that I loved her" I said, I heard my sister gasp, "what did she say!" Alice said exited, "I thought she was going to say it was too soon, but she actually said that she loved me too" I stated.

"Oh my god, Edward, that's great! I'm happy for you two" she said and hugged me. She told me about the day when she and jasper had said the words themselves, and then we chatted about Aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar's acceptance of Bella and jasper, and also about Eliza being jealous of Bella, we again laughed at the memory.

College started a few days later, Bella and I didn't have a class together but we both had a free period at the same time. Her classes now started at 10:00am, so she worked from 7:00am to 9:55am at the library; and then she would go back from 4:30pm to 7:00pm.

Our second month anniversary came by and we went out to dinner again, this time we went to a Chinese rest, the same one jasper took Alice on their first date.

The food was amazing, Bella then drove us to get some ice cream, and then we went out and ate them at her car, while we listened to some music.

"Edward" Bella said we were on campus seating under a tree her head was on my lap, I was reading _**Evermore, by: Alyson Noel**_ to her while she fed us gummy sour worms.

"Yes love" I said, "do you remember stuff, I mean from before you had the accident?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do remember some stuff" I replied, "What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Do you remember colors and shapes…? I don't know stuff like that…" she said

I chuckled, "yes love I remember, I have all those images engraved to my brain, what's unknown for me are the things from the past eight years, like Alice, the memory I have from her is from when she was ten, I know she cut her hair but I don't know what other changes she has, and of course I remember how I looked like but I bet that if I saw myself in a mirror now I wouldn't recognize me." I told her, she sighed.

"Did you accepted it?" she asked me, "what, the fact that I wasn't going to be able to see again? No I didn't, I hated it, I turned bitter for the first two years, that's how long it took me to rehabilitate, I was in a nursing home for blind children, I refuge in myself, I didn't want anyone's pity. That's why I was so scared when I met you Bella, I feared you were going to reject me" I explained.

Bella sat up and cupped my face, "Edward I love you for who you are, not because of how you look, even though you're very handsome, that's not important for me. The Edward I love is the one who lives in here" she said both hands above my heart.

"And nothing is going to change that Edward, the fact that you're blind doesn't matter to me, you could have one eye and webbed feet and I'll love you anyway" Bella told me with a kiss.

This woman was amazing, when did I get so lucky? Then I realized that maybe dad was looking over me…or this was god's response to my prayers when I felt alone, yeah that was it, he had sent me Bella.

I gave silent thanks to him, and also thanked him for being alive.

"I love you" I told her, "I love you too" Bella replied as she leaned in again and kissed me. She pressed her body to mine, she was so lean and warm, I didn't want to let go, I wanted her in my arms forever.

January passed by and February made its entrance, I was on my way to my semi-annual optometrist revision appointment, mom Alice, and Bella were coming with me. Bella actually was meeting us there since mom still didn't like her.

I didn't know that from this doctor's appointment, my family was going to acquire a new member…

**So who you think is going to enter the story now...?**

**Checkout Evermore and the rest of the Immortal Series if you haven't...**

**see you next update xoxo**


	16. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Hi there readers, sorry that I posted this so late. I got distracted with RL, we had to come early from our vacation because of the Tropical storm Emily. Then my boyfriend got sick and I tended his needs while I wrote the first five pages of this chapter. Then I had some errands to Run on Friday that took me all day, and then yesterday I spent half of the day rehearsing for church.**

***I go back to college in 10 days...***

**But here is the chapter anyway. Some of you guessed who the new character was, ;-****)**

**SM owns these characters, and Kendall Medical Center in Miami Fl, belongs to his owners and the state of Florida. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**EPOV**

We arrived at the hospital, Bella had beaten us there.

"What is she doing here?" mom asked when she saw Bella, "I told her to come with me to the appointment" I replied.

"Why?" mom asked sharp, "is very simple mom, Bella is my girlfriend and I wanted her to be here too since she's a very important part of my life now." I told her

Mom huffed and let go of my arm, "be nice" Alice said.

Bella had heard the last of our argument, "I can leave Edward, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable" Bella said, I shushed her "is okay Bella" she took hold of my arm as I led the way on the very familiar hallway, some of the nurses greeted us, I introduced Bella to them.

When they called to the house to confirm the appointment they had told us that Dr. Gerandy had an announcement for us, I guess that's why mom is in a pissy mood, she didn't like it when she didn't knew what was going on.

We took the elevator to the second floor, Bella was now holding my hand, and she was very quiet. The doors opened and we strode out, we walked the short distance to the small lobby and sat, mom signed my name on the list and took the seat at the other couch besides Alice. I was bouncing my leg up and down; I always got a little nervous when I went to these appointments, even though they were all the same. Bella was drawing circles on my palm trying to calm me down, it's a nice gesture and I enjoy it very much.

We didn't have to wait long for my name to be called, Dr. Gerandy came out and greeted us, and I introduced Bella,

"Dr. Gerandy this is my girlfriend Bella Swan" I said, they shook hands. Mom and Alice went inside the office, we stayed out a second longer I asked permission for Bella he told me that it was okay.

We entered and I took the last seat, I wanted to give the chair to Bella but she told me that this was my doctor's appointment and that she was going to be fine standing behind me, I agreed.

"Okay before we proceed with the checkup Edward, I have an announcement… you're going to be transferred to another specialist…" Dr. Gerandy started; mom didn't even give him the chance to finish.

**Esme's POV**

Why was she here? Why did Edward, told her to come? This wasn't her business, she might be his _"girlfriend" _but this is a serious appointment and she was one too many on my book. Didn't she take the hint? Didn't she know I despised her?

I just walked away and got in the building, Dr. Gerandy wanted to talk to us before he checked Edward, I was angry that he didn't told me up hand what was going on, I didn't like this one bit…

We got to the waiting lobby and I signed Edward's name, then I sat and we all waited. Bella held Edward's right hand and drew calming circles on it, I held in a sob, it was supposed to be me the one doing that; I was the one who should be comforting him, not her.

My son was little by little breaking my already shattered heart.

They let us in and Edward introduced _Bella_, I went in with Alice and took my usual seat, there were just rare times when I didn't come to Edward's appointments I had to be really busy to miss out on them.

He entered with Bella and offered her the last seat, she declined on his offer, and she went to stand behind him.

My son reached out for her hand, she clasped them together and Edward relaxed instantly.

Dr. Gerandy started talking,

"Okay before we proceed with the checkup Edward, I have an announcement; you're going to be transferred to another specialist…" Dr. Gerandy started; I didn't even give him the chance to finish.

"What?" I interrupted, "you're not going to be his doctor anymore, why?" I asked with indignation, after all these years and all the money I've put on Edwards wellbeing he was leaving him without his treatments, Was he out of his mind?

"Mom please let the doctor talk" Alice said, with exasperation.

"Mrs. Masen, if you let me finish there's an explanation" he said.

"I'm still going to be Edward's and Alice's primary doctor Esme, is just that the hospital hired a new specialist on ophthalmology and I want him to be Edwards specialist, the doctor who will be in charge from now on of his blindness. He came all the way from England, he wanted to relocate and the hospital gave him the job, he's going to be treating our ten more important cases, Edward is one of them. He will also share his time with the other ophthalmologists and will have regular patients."

He said, I nodded he continued, "He is one of the best doctors on the field. And as you may know, here at Kendall medical center we only hire the best." He finished

"okay then, if this means that my son will have an even better treatment then I'm fine with it" I told him, he nodded "okay then let me escort you all to his office, he's waiting for you" Dr. Gerandy said, we went out to the office and walked a few offices down we stopped on front of a door, it had a sign it read:

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen MD, general medicine. Specialist in optometry, and optometrist surgery **

Dr. Gerandy said his farewell and left, Alice knocked on the door, a few seconds passed and it was opened, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man who opened the door. He was pale, blonde hair styled sleek and combed back.

Edward's voice broke me of the slight trance I was in, "hi I'm Edward Masen, one of your new patients" he told him,

"Dr. Cullen" he replied with an accent.

I remembered that Dr. Gerandy said that he was British.

"Come on in" he left the door open and went to stand by his desk, we all entered and the Edward proceeded to introduce all of us. "My twin sister, Alice" he said, "nice to meet you" Dr. Cullen replied, "my girlfriend Bella" they shook hands, "and my mother Esme" I was introduced last.

Dr. Cullen then went to shake my hand, he smiled warmly he had a perfect smile, we shook hands, he had piercing blue eyes. Something inside of me stirred when our hands touched, I haven't felt this in a long time, and it was wrong. I was a widow I need to preserve the memory of my husband forever, even if I don't dress only in black and white anymore…

"Nice to meet you" he told me.

I went to seat beside Edward, Dr. Cullen sat too "Dr. Gerandy already told you that I'm going to be your new doctor, I will be in charge of your checkups and any tests that need to be done. I will be also doing some studies and see if you're eligible and there's some way that you can see again trough surgery. You and the other patients as well, I can assure you that you will be in good hands I have almost 25 years of experience." He explained

See, this is what I didn't wanted, I don't want them to give my son false hope that he is going to see again. It's been too long, the other doctors couldn't find a way to get Edward his eyes back, and Dr. Cullen said he could? I would need to speak with him privately; maybe I can pass by tomorrow and have a serious talk with him…

"Well, I'm going to do the checkup now, please if you can wait outside" Dr. Cullen said.

For the first time ever I didn't want to be in Edward's checkup, I needed to get away from Dr. Cullen, I was feeling things that were wrong in so many levels… I nodded and motioned to Alice to follow me, she kissed Edwards cheek and left first, "Dr. Cullen can Bella stay with me?" Edward asked, "This is the first time she comes with me" Edward said.

He deliberated for a second and then asked, "Do you usually have someone with you on these types of appointments?"

"Ahh yeah, sometimes" Edward replied, "okay then, she can stay, anyone else?" he asked him.

"No, I'll wait outside, I need some air" I said and closed the door.

**BPOV**

Esme closed the door, Dr. Cullen put on his dr. coat and rolled a curtain, behind it was the examination area, and it had a few machines, two chairs, a small work table, and the examination table.

Dr. Cullen washed his hands in the small sink located in a corner of the room, and then sat at the rolling chair, Edward sat at the examination table while I seated on one of the other chairs from the office area.

"Okay Edward so tell me more about you" Dr. Cullen said while he took Edward's vitals.

"What you want to know?" Edward asked him amused, "well tell me how you cached such a beautiful girl" Dr. Cullen said with a smile.

"Well, that's a funny story actually" I started "Edward and I collided with each other in college; we didn't saw each other until a few days." I said, Edward talked then,

"And then on English literature class, we were using the buddy system, Bella and I were paired together, I realized later that she had been the one I collided with. I have to admit that Bella piqued my interest since that day" Edward confessed, we both blushed.

Dr. Cullen chuckled Edward was standing on the scale, "okay Edward your actual weight is 155 pounds, and your height is 6'1"

"I actually grew one more inch? Sweet!" Edward exclaimed

Edward is almost 12 inches taller than me, wow! Why was Alice so small then? She is '5 inches tall, and I'm 5'5.

We chatted animatedly while Dr. Cullen continued the exam, the last thing he did to Edward was draw some blood to do some tests, Dr. Cullen cleared Edward, not before giving him the date of his next appointment, instead of being in six months it was going to be in three so Edward was coming back on the second week of March.

Dr. Cullen is a very cheerful man, he made us laugh at all, of course he has a serious side, but is not overly so. I enjoyed the appointment; he made me forget that he was a doctor for a while even though I knew he was on and that this was a serious visit for Edward.

We left the office hand in hand, Alice and Esme had been waiting outside, and they saw us and stood up "why don't we go for some lunch?" Alice suggested, I looked at Esme and waited for her answer.

"Ahh, sure why not" Esme said, I sighed and followed them. In the parking lot I got in my car while they got in the Mercedes they always drove around, James closed the door after Alice entered and got in. I followed them to T.G Fridays, I parked and met them at the door, Edward said he needed to go to the bathroom after our drink and appetizer order was taken; Alice went with him since she had to go too.

It was a bit awkward between me and Esme; I was looking at the menu while I knew she stared at me.

"Was everything okay with Edward?" she asked me a second after I decided what I was going to order.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen said he was okay and drew some blood to run some tests, he has to go back in March instead of June." I told her, she took out her agenda and wrote the next appointments date down. She nodded and went to read the menu, Edward and Alice returned then, we made small talk while we ate the appetizers, several minutes later we ordered.

We left thirty minutes later, I said goodbye and left the parking. Edward and I talked that night, he read to me on the phone until I yawned and told him I was going to bed, we hung up and I went to sleep.

**Esme POV**

I woke up early the next morning; I made Edward and Alice's breakfast and left it in the oven so it didn't get cold. I put coffee in my double cup thermo and went to the hospital; I needed to know what happened yesterday at the appointment since Edward and Bella were pretty vague.

I arrived and went to the third floor; I walked all the way to Dr. Cullen's office and knocked. He opened the door, and as yesterday I was a little breathless when I saw him.

"I'm Esme Masen, we met yesterday…I'm Edward Masen mother" I blurted out. He smiled at me, "yes I remember you, what I can help you with?" he asked me very polite.

"ah, well I was wondering if you had time, I want to speak with you privately over a cup of coffee" I said signaling the thermo in my hands, I had also brought some homemade cookies that I did yesterday for dessert.

He looked at me and let me in; I noticed what he was wearing, a pair of nicely ironed black dress pants, a light blue long sleeve button shirt and a black tie. There was a corduroy black jacket on the hanger alongside his doctor coat. I sat in the same seat as yesterday and placed the thermo on the desk.

"well Mrs. Masen, I have to make some rounds later but I have a few minutes to spare before I have to do that" he told me, as he sat in front of me, we looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked to break the silence, "ah sure, I didn't have any this morning, I'll really appreciate that" he told me. I opened the thermo and served us both a cup; he put 3 sugar bags in his, while I put one in mine. He took a sip and straightened in his chair, I took out the cookies he looked at them and I saw a gleam on his eyes.

Perhaps Dr. Cullen didn't have time for breakfast this morning?

I offered him and he took a few, "so what's the motive of your visit Mrs. Masen? I'm sure that you didn't drive all the way here to eat cookies and coffee with me, although these cookies are great, the best I've tasted in a while." He told me, I nodded to his words.

"Well, I want you to know that since you're going to be my son's new physician I want to have some clear point with you. Dr. Gerandy has been our doctor since ever, he knows everything about us and we know him well too. What I'm saying is that I came here to know all you have to tell me about yourself Carlisle Cullen" I said, Carlisle looked at me "okay, well then first you can call me Carlisle, can I call you Esme or you prefer Mrs. Masen?" he asked me.

"Esme is okay" I replied and took another sip of coffee. I then noticed a picture that he had on his desk; it was from a woman and a toddler. The woman was astonishly beautiful, she was blonde, white pale, and had light blue eyes. Carlisle's eyes were like the color of the sky, a bright and piercing shade of blue. The toddler on her arms looked a lot like her but her eyes were like Carlisle's.

"Who's that?" I asked curious, he saw were I was pointing "ah that's my ex wife Lillian and my Rosalie" he said, so he was divorced? Why did I have so happy all the sudden.

"You're divorced?" I asked out of the blue, Carlisle looked at me with a pointed look and answered "no, I'm not divorced but widowed. Lillian died on an accident, 15 years ago" he said.

So he was a widow like me…

"Rosalie is your daughter" I stated he nodded, "she's 23 now, has a master on law enforcement, she's on one of the best law firms in the world and she's recently married to Emmett McCarthy. She was a teenager when her mother died, she was devastated…we both were" he told me.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, my husband died on a car accident, the same accident that left Edward blind eight years ago. None of our lives have been the same after that, that's why I'm so meticulous when it comes to my children, Edward specially; I want the best for him. That's why I came here today." I said

"And your point is?" he asked, "I know you're an experienced doctor, but I don't want you to plant false hope in my son. If the other specialists at this hospital couldn't make him see again I don't think there's a way that he might recover. He has accepted his fate, I'm just going to ask you this, please don't promise my son things that you can make come true. I don't want to see him hurt." I said I didn't want him making Edward hope for something and then hurt him. That's why I didn't want Bella either; I don't want my son to be heartbroken. What if Bella found someone better that my son? What if she decided to leave him for someone else?

Carlisle spoke, "I understand your concern Esme, but I can assure you that I've done this before, in cases worst than Edward and it has worked. I have to say that Edward has surgery potential, but believe me when I say that I won't do anything top harm him, I would never give a patient false hope, I've never done it in all the years I've been working and I don't plan to start now. Edward is a nice kid, he's smart, and win a college scholarship being blind is not easy task but he did it, you should be proud" Carlisle told me.

"I am proud of him" I said

Carlisle reassured me some more, and finished his second cup of coffee and last cookie, and then told me that he had to go make his rounds.

"Okay then, thanks" I said, I had one more thing to ask him "Dr. Cullen, do you make house calls?"

He looked at me, "ahh why you ask?" he said. "Just in case we need you" I replied.

"Ahh, sure" he answered back, "goodbye Dr. Cullen, have a nice day" I said to him and left.

I couldn't let him get to me; I had to guard my heart.

**Soooo...what you think? Is Esme finally warming up, or she will be even more meaner now...? Leave me your thoughts. **

**Can we make it to 100 reviews pretty, pretty please? Lol.**

**Love you all, and thanks for the support! **


	17. Valentine's Day

**Hello there my lovelies! What can I say…? **

**I'm absofreaking happy with the response this story has, you guys made the mark… yes, BSOL scored 103 reviews! You guys rock ;-)**

**I want to thank all of you, for reviewing, but specially to our new reader, Stupidlamb2010; it was her review the one who made the 100 mark! **

**Here is the next chapter have a nice day.**

****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE RESTAURANT CHAIN ON THE BORDER. THE SONG: **_**THE OLDER I GET **_**AND THE BAND **_**SKILLET **_**BELONGS TO ATLANTIC RECORDS AND TO JOHN AND KOREY COOPER, THE SONG: **_**MAKE YOU MINE**_** BELONGS TO **_**HOLLYWOOD RECORDS**_**, AND THE STORE: **_**BUILD A BEAR WORKSHOP**_** BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS****

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

**Valentine's Day**

**EPOV**

January came to an end, and February made its entrance. February, the month of love and friendship, Bella was sitting beside me reading _**Blue Moon by: Alyson Noel**_ the sequel to _**Evermore**_. Our 2nd month anniversary was the week prior; we had a double date with Alice and jasper.

College has been a bit busy on these last few weeks, since classes get harder. I know Alice's been secluded in her room for long periods of time making designs or doing other projects, and assignments. Bella has been busy too, since she was in education she had to be the best on her classes while she worked two shifts at the library. She did this because she had to pay for half of the money from her car.

Bella and jasper have been teaching Alice to drive, Alice wanted to learn. Of course we did this behind my mother's back, she wanted to ask James to teach her but she didn't want mom to find out.

Bella told me that she was learning pretty quickly, and that she had already taken the theoretic drivers test and had passed it. My sister was very smart!

We have seen Dr. Cullen outside of the hospital a couple of times, he lives in one of the private communities nearby. He even once invited Bella and me for tea one afternoon. It was great, he told us more about him, I was starting to like him, and he was a humble man dedicated to his job.

Every time we had an encounter with Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle like he asked us to call him, when mom was present, she was uneven, Alice told me that mom got pale and blushed a lot, I didn't believe her one bit.

Alice told me that maybe mom liked Carlisle, we all laughed when she told us this, and we were at campus drinking some smoothies when she had said the comment.

Bella spited her mixed fruit smoothie on the table; it had been a hilarious afternoon.

**Sunday February 13****th**

We were having a casual Valentine's Day homecoming dance at college today, from eight to midnight. I had asked Bella on Wednesday if she wanted to go and she had said yes, so I bought our tickets.

Yesterday I went to buy Bella's gift, it was our first valentine's day and I wanted it to be special, I ordered the annual flower arrangements for mom and Alice, and I made an extra special one for Bella, that she was supposed to get delivered at the library at college first thing in the morning on valentines day, I also ordered a small flower vase for Renée, it was a mix of pink, white, and red roses it was going to be delivered to her job, and it was going to have a card that read,

"_To the mother of the girl who captured my heart, thanks for such a wonderful gift to this world. Happy Valentine's Day, from your son in law, Edward Anthony Masen."_ I paid to get it delivered alongside Bella's; I know she was going to flip.

We also bought stuff for our cousins like every year and got them to the post office to ship them to Daytona.

while I was with Alice at the mall buying chocolates at** Godiva **we passed by the **Build**_** a bear workshop**_ store, "aww look how cute the valentine's day teddy bears are" she told me, I laughed I was used to this expression. It used to bother me in the beginning but now I just laugh every time someone uses it while I'm near.

"How cute Alice?" I asked, she tsked at me and answered "very cute Edward…OMG! You should get one for Bella that would be so romantic…" Alice told me exited, I raised an eyebrow.

I was blind but I knew this store was for kids, and Alice knows that because, she has a build a bear too, a bunny named Marylou, and she usually had it dressed as a ballerina, dad had given it to her as a present. I don't actually know if she still has it or not though.

"Oh come on Edward! These bears are waaaayyy cooler than the ones they sell at retail and flower shops!" she argued, I thought about it…

Maybe Bella thought like Alice and would think that it was cute? Bella is very sweet; maybe I should get her one…

"Okay Alice you win, let's get Bella a bear" I said.

She led me inside the store and we followed the bear selection line, then Alice handed me some unstuffed bears to feel so I could choose one, I picked out a soft furry one, it felt like an old fashioned teddy bear and that's exactly what I wanted.

Then we made the line for the stuffing, while we waited Alice remembered that you could put sound on the bear, on a specific part with a push me kind of button, she told me that I could record my own message, I nodded to the idea and recorded three short messages so if she pressed the button three times she would hear a different message on each push.

We went to the stuffing line again and the attendant asked me how I wanted the bear, I told her to make it huggable but a little firm so Bella could place it wherever she wanted and it wouldn't fall. Alice then helped me give the bear a bath, it was just a brush with a vacuum to get the dust out of the fur, and it was fun.

Then Alice told me we needed to choose an outfit, I wanted one for when I gave Bella the bear, and Alice insisted on getting at least another one so Bella could change it once in a while, I agreed. Alice picked out the shoes, converse of course; the bear was going to look like me.

She saw a happy Valentine's Day sash and went nuts, she said it was a must have…whatever that meant; it was a stuffed animal for god's sake! I told her to get it anyway, she also saw a flower bouquet you could put in the bears hand, I took that too, and finally a pair of sunglasses so he could truly look like me. They didn't have ray bans so we picked out aviators Alice said they were sexier…

Then we had to register the bear, Alice did that for me, we named him lion, then we went to the checkout line and paid for everything, a hundred dollar total for the bear and accessories, it was totally worth it.

I wasn't cheap when it was for Bella. I wanted to give her everything and more, she was my all so she deserved everything that I gave her.

Alice and I finished getting ready for the party, James was going to take us, and then we were carpooling with Bella at midnight. We rode in silence all the way to college, the party was going to be at the convention center which could held the student body almost completely, that's where they made the graduation ceremonies every year.

James told us goodnight and left, we waited for Bella and jasper outside, since this was going to be a major attendance party. We just had to wait a couple minutes, "hi guys" Bella said, "love" I said. We kissed, and then Bella took my hand and we walked to the entrance, I handed the attendant our tickets and they gave us a bracelet. We then went inside and the music was blaring through the speakers, "want to dance?" I asked Bella.

"Sure, come on!" she tugged on my arm; we went to dance for a while.

"I love you" Bella said, "I love you too" I replied as I caressed her lips and then I kissed her.

"Edward" Bella said "yes love" I replied, we were slowly twirling to a slow song, Bella was very close to me, her perfume filling me completely.

"I want this to last Edward, I know is too soon for me to say this but I don't care. I never felt something like this before for anyone, my vision of life changed since I met you my life was good but now is perfect" Bella said, my heart might had skipped a beat at her words.

Bella truly loved me; she wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives. I couldn't believe it. I smiled at her and nodded, "yes Bella, I might still not see but my life hasn't been the same after I met you either. You make me feel things I've never thought I would feel, you're my everything too, my first and only love" I said.

"First and only" Bella repeated sweetly.

We went to our table after that song, Bella was hungry so she went to look for something to eat, and Alice and jasper joined us shortly after that. We ate and conversed for a while, and then the DJ announced that it was karaoke time, Alice squealed beside me exited.

"Omg, guys I want to sing!" she said, I raised

"Alice, you don't sing" I said, "ah Edward come on! You don't have to be good, its karaoke." Alice argued, "Bella will you sing too?" Alice asked.

"Ah sure" Bella replied to my surprise "you're the best Bella" Alice said even more exited.

They left the table to sign their names on the list for the karaoke. They returned a few minutes later and sat, then the karaoke procession started, what I have to say is that there was a variety of people, great, good, bad, and worst.

Then it was Alice's turn, before she sang she said a few words, "I know this is valentine's day eve, and were supposed to sing romantic songs, well I beg to differ, yes I am in love with my boyfriend, but I'm missing the love of the most important person that should love you, and it's to that person that I dedicate this song: **The older I get, by Skillet**" Alice said and then the music started.

Alice sang her heart out, the song is very emotional, and she had dedicated the song to mom even though she didn't say it. She didn't have to, after the second line we all knew it was for her and form what she said at the beginning.

I was very mistaken, my sister could sing. She ended the song with grace and everyone clapped at her, she came to the table.

"Alice that was very good" I told her, she hugged me, her cheeks were wet, I guessed that she was crying through the song but her voice didn't quiver at all, Bella hugged her too then it was her turn.

She went to the stage and took the microphone, "I too have something to say, happy Valentine's Day to all of you. I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend Edward Masen; I love you, now and forever. This is **Make you mine, by Vanessa Hudgens**" she said and then started singing.

The song had a flow and it had a beat that you could dance to, what shocked me was Bella's melodic voice… I've never heard her sing before, just when she sang along to her iPod. I listened in silence to every line she sang, I was enjoying the song very much, the message she was sending was a confirmation of her earlier words. She finished the song, and the crowd went even wilder, Bella's voice was amazing, I was going to make her sing for me more regularly.

I was dazzled yet again by my girlfriend; will she ever seize to amaze me? I hoped not.

The rest of the party when smoothly, Bella and I danced some more, she finally got tired and told me that she wanted to take a walk outside on campus, I agreed. We told Alice and jasper were we were going to be and left, Bella and I walked hand in hand in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the air of the night was fresh setting the perfect atmosphere for us.

"I really do love you, Edward" Bella said, I smiled "me too Bella, with all my heart. My heart is not mine anymore, now it belongs to you" I told her.

Bella hugged me tightly and sighed, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead, she snuggled closer to me and I buried my face on her hair, she smelled like lilies and strawberries.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; we didn't need to rush anything right now. Every time I was with Bella it felt as if time stopped and it was only she and I, like the song she sang said the world revolved around us, mom still didn't like Bella and it pissed me off. Bella was proving to be nice and very understanding but mom won't budge, I feared that this would separate us but I didn't dwell on it, I didn't want my fears to obscure my time with Bella.

Everyday felt like a treasure, I guard each moment in my mind and heart, she was my life, Bella is my all; I don't think I can live without her and I already lived blind so I knew the feeling.

We went to seat at a bench nearby, I wanted to kiss Bella so bad I took her hands in mine and leaned in I brushed my lips to her softly. I let go of her hands and hugged her to me, she melted in my arms her hands tugged at the hair at my neck she always did this and I find it very soothing. The kissed then tuned passionate and heated, Bella was closer to be her scent everywhere since her hair was covering us, I caressed her silky locks as I gave everything I had to the kiss we broke apart breathless.

"I love you" Bella whispered.

"Same here" I replied.

We stayed there a few more minutes than Bella checked her watch and said that it was almost midnight, so we decided to go back and get Alice and jasper to head back home.

**February 14****th****-Valentine's Day:**

Last night had been great, but today was Valentine's Day, I was getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast. The flower arrangements I ordered for mom and Alice should be here soon, they open at 6am on special occasions like today.

Mom was the one driving us this morning because James had the day off his wife Victoria was pregnant; James had called Alice last night and told her that Victoria was in labor. Alice responded him with congratulations and gave him the next month off, she didn't even asked mom but she didn't care what she had to say, we had jasper and Bella now. Which meant that we didn't needed James that much anymore and mom had her own car, James was for my services. He has been working with us since I had the accident and by then he and Victoria were just dating, they were both 24 years old.

I went downstairs dressed in my Alice approved Valentine's Day outfit; she dressed me well because we were having a double date after college hours. The smell of caramelized strawberries filled my nose when I arrived to the kitchen; mom was there cooking breakfast humming under her breath.

"Good morning mom, happy valentine's day" I greeted

"Oh Edward! You scared me son, good morning and happy hearts day to you too" she replied.

I sat at my stool Alice came down then, "morning mother, morning brother" Alice said happily, she kissed my cheek before she sat beside me.

Mom served breakfast and we started eating, we were halfway through our food when the doorbell rang, "who could I be this early?" mom asked as she went to open the door.

"Delivery for Esme and Alice Masen?"

"I'm Esme" mom said, "Alice come here" mom told her. Alice went and they signed their receipts.

"Thank you Edward" Alice said

"You're amazing son, this is beautiful" mom said kissing my cheek.

Alice went to put the vase on her room and then came back to finish breakfast, after that I went to my rook quickly to pick up Bella's gift and gave mom and Alice their chocolates.

**BPOV**

Monday again, I was a little tired and it wasn't because of last night's party. I was tired because of all the work I had to do. I woke up and got ready for today, Valentine's Day. Edward and I had a double date after college with Alice and jasper, I was excited. I parked and went straight to the library, it wasn't full, just a few regular students I went to the desk and got my badge on and sighed my assistance sheet.

A while after my shift started a delivery man entered the library, Mrs. Cope came out of her office, and "I have a delivery for Miss Bella Swan" he said to us.

"I'm Bella" I told him, "sign here" he said giving me the clipboard. I signed my name and looked at the beautiful flower arrangement that he placed at the desk in front of me. It had a variety of flowers, the combination was exquisite.

"Who is it from?" Mrs. Cope asked

"Edward" I replied, she smiled warmly.

On the base tied with the ribbon was a card, I took it out and read it.

_Bella, my love_

_Happy Valentine's Day, hope you like the flowers. That is not the only gift I have for you, the rest I'll give it to you later. _

_I love you Bella, you're my heart, my life, my all. I can't bear to live without you… I know you feel the same way, you make me so happy. I hope to make you happy forever._

_Take care of my heart; I've left it with you._

_Yours truly, Edward_

"That boy is in head over heels for you Bella" Mrs. Cope said, with a smile, I smiled back. She pat my shoulder and went back to her office.

I took the vase and moved it to my work table; I left it there and went back to work…

The day was finally over; I was waiting for Edward and Alice to head to the restaurant. I was waiting with jasper, he had Alice's gift on his pocket and her bouquet of flowers was on my trunk, we didn't have to wait much longer.

As soon as Edward was in front of me, I pulled him to me and kissed him, I guessed Alice and jasper were doing the same thing. We broke apart and got in my car, I drove to the Kendall on the Border, and asked for our table it was located on a secluded part of the restaurant. Other couples were seated there; I guess that the whole restaurant has been reserved. We sat and the waiter came with a bowl of nachos and salsa courtesy of the house.

We ordered our drinks and appetizers, since we were starved, we asked if they could bring them quickly and the waiter said that it was okay. A short few minutes later they arrived with our drinks and appetizers, everyone got a plate and we started eating.

"So how was your day love?" Edward asked me, "it was great, but you want to know what made my day really early?" I told him.

He blushed but asked "what?"

"A beautiful flower bouquet a guy named Edward got me" I told him. He blushed more and smiled, "that Edward must be very lucky, to have such a wonderful girl to send flowers to" he replied with a teasing grin. I kissed the corner of his mouth and took a sip from my strawberry frappe; we all ordered the same drink and a glass of water.

Our food was delivered and we told the waiter our dessert order. We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes; I was amazed I had forgotten how good the food here was. Alice said she had to go to the bathroom and left, jasper took the opportunity and went to get his gifs, Edward asked him to bring mine, I had Edwards on my purse.

When Alice returned jasper was already there, he hid the gifts on a corner and we finished our meal. While we waited for desert I decided to give Edward his gift.

"Well, while we wait for dessert, why don't we give each other our presents?" I suggested they all nodded, I went first.

I took the box out of my purse and took Edward's hand, "I love you Edward, happy valentine's day" I said "it has a ribbon" I told him, he rummaged with the box for a few seconds but managed to untie the bow, he opened it and touched it.

"is a chain?" he asked, "is a man chain necklace" I said as I took it out of the box and placed it on his palm, with his other hand he traced his finger across the charm, it was a sterling 925 silver cross with tribal's on in, hung from a black leather chain, it was very in and manly, I loved it.

"Can you put it on?" Edward asked me, I took it out of the box, "no Edward, it doesn't have a clasp, you can put it on yourself, just throw the chain around your neck like putting on a shirt." I instructed, he smiled at me after he got it on and kissed me.

"Very thoughtful" he said.

"Okay it's my turn" Edward said, he took the oversized bag jasper brought him from my car.

"Well Bella, I was going to just get you the flowers and a box of chocolates but Alice saw this and thought it was cute, so I went through all the process and got it. It's a bear from build a bear workshop" Edward said, I grabbed the bag and opened it.

"Oh, Edward its is indeed cute!" I said taking the bear out, "he even has glasses like you!" I pointed out. I kissed Edward, "his name id lion, and on the bag there's another set of clothes and the birth certificate, I also got you a card that you give the cashier every time you but at the store and they give you points or credit." Edward explained.

I was amazed; I had the cutest, sweetest boyfriend in the world. The box of chocolate he said was there too.

Alice and jasper were next, jasper gave her the flowers, "I love you pixie, happy love day" jasper told her, and Alice smiled.

"They're beautiful jasper, thanks" Alice replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here is a chocolate for you too jasper" Edward interrupted; it was one of those Godiva hearts, jasper's one said hug.

"thanks Edward" jasper said, jasper gave me a M&M heart container and a Cd he knew I wanted, he had always gave me that M&M package on each valentine's day since we were in school. To Edward he gave a leather bracelet that coincidently matched the chain I gave him.

Jasper took the lead then and gave his gift to Alice, "pixie, you know that I love you with all my heart, and that no matter what happens I'll always be here with you. and this ring is going to be my promise to you" he said and gave her the box, Alice let a few happy tears fall and opened the box, I had already seen the ring, it was a heart covered in Swarovski.

"Jasper gave Alice a promise ring" I whispered to Edward, he ginned widely.

"Is precious jasper" Alice said putting it on and kissing jasper quickly. She then took a similar box out of her purse and looked at him, "I love you so much jasper, what I feel is so strong I can't word it out. I want forever with you, no matter what I know that my place is at your side, this ring is my promise to you" she said, jasper opened the box and took the ring out, it was silver and had some blue tribal's on it too. He slipped it on and they kissed.

A few minutes later our desserts were brought and we dug into them. They were delicious, we told the waiter to get the check and gathered our stuff, Edward and I went to the bathroom and then went back to the table, the receipt was brought and we went to the cashier, jasper and Edward insisted on paying the bill and left a good tip to the waiter. We made our wait out of the restaurant and got in my car; I took Alice and Edward home and then left jasper at his doorstep.

I parked in the garage and went to my room, Renée and mom were out, I changed to my pajamas and took lion out of his bag, I removed the sunglasses, sash, and flowers he had and hugged him to me, he smelled like Edward I hugged him to me and went to bed.

It was another night that I dreamt of Edward.

***A/N: I go back to college on Wednesday, that's why i made this chapter a bit longer…this year is going to b be tricky for me…LOTS TO DO! I don't know how frequent updates will be, but I'll let you know as soon as I have made a schedule. I hope you can understand…?***

**Don't forget to visit the blog for pictures of the outfits, Lion the bear, and to listen to the songs.**

**If you want to read more of my work, I suggest you my story Remember Me.**

**Summary:**

_**Edward Cullen was dying; he was going to DIE… soon, no one knew how long he had, not even him. Bella starts working at the hospice his in to cover her community service sentence, due to shoplifting.**_

"_**How do you say goodbye to someone you love?"**_


	18. The Dinner and The Foundraiser Party

**Hello my lovelies, i finally had a few hours without distractions and could get this chapter finished in time before the weekend. I have a phonetics test on Monday ( wish me luck ;-( ) wich i still have to study for and the final prejcts we'll have on these last weeks. I'll posibly will have 3 free days without any school work in the 2nd week of October so the next chapter will probaly de posted by then...?**

**I hope I haven't lost you all...Enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 17**

**The dinner & the party**

**EPOV**

Mom had invited Carlisle to dinner tonight, Alice and I were surprised when she told us, and she had done this before with dr. Gerandy but Alice said that it was different with Carlisle because she thought there was something there…

Alice really wanted the old mom back, believe me I did too, the old mom would have accepted Bella and be friends with her, and also old mom wouldn't be as overprotective as she is now. I do get why she's like this, in one night she lost her husband and her only son was left blind but I really miss the old her, the loving, caring, joyful woman that smiled all the time; I hoped that Alice is right and that if she's feeling something for Carlisle that she grabs it and feel again.

I invited Bella but she couldn't attend, she was accompanying Renée to a work dinner, she actually invited me to the formal party they were having next month. The company her mom works on does a fundraiser for charities around the state and even sometimes they gave the money to the less fortunate countries.

I went downstairs and to the room where I had my piano, I sat on the bench and did some warm up and started playing, I actually didn't know what was I playing exactly, my mind suddenly wandered to the night Bella stayed in my arms, the night that she had been assaulted by peter.

I thought on how I had felt that night, and of Bella, how soft she was, how warm, I also placed some of her character in the composition, and all my feelings were deposited there too. The melody was very soft almost like a lullaby, I turned on the computer that my piano had connected to it and started playing again, the rest of the piece flowed naturally, and I actually finished it.

I took out the pages from the printer and went to placed them on my desk; I went back then downstairs and to the living room to wait for Carlisle to be here. The kitchen smelled delicious, Alice then came down a few minutes later.

"Was that you playing?" she asked me, "yes, why?" I asked her.

"Nothing is just that it's a beautiful piece" Alice replied I smiled

For Bella…_Bella's lullaby _

"Yeah it came to me all the sudden and I had to keep going, I actually finished the piece" I told her. "So who's it for?" she asked.

"Bella" I smiled "nice, I'm sure she'll love it" Alice told me.

Mom then came down from her room also, and went to check on the food, a few minutes later Laurent was calling on the intercom.

Alice told him to let Carlisle in, we waited a couple of minutes after that the doorbell rang, and Alice opened the door.

"Hello Carlisle, good evening welcome to our home" Alice greeted.

**APOV**

I didn't notice that behind Carlisle there were two other people, "hi" I said to them.

Carlisle greeted Edward, mom came from the kitchen then, "hi, welcome" she said

The woman next to Carlisle nudged him, he looked at her "oh right, I'm sorry" he told her.

"This is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett McCarthy" he introduced them, Rosalie and Emmett smiled at us, "nice to meet you" they both said with their accent.

"Rose, Emmett these are Edward, Alice, and Esme Masen" he introduced us.

We all greeted them, "thanks for the invitation Esme, you have a lovely house" Carlisle said.

We led them to the dining room; mom went to bring the food. I had placed the table and mom had placed the bread, water, and iced tea, everyone took a seat and we talked a little while mom came with the first course.

Everyone was a little quiet, so I broke the ice "so Rosalie, how are you liking Florida so far?" I asked Carlisle's daughter.

She smiled at me, "is very warm I like it, it reminds me a little of the Caribbean, Emmett and I went to Puerto Rico for on our honeymoon" she replied, "yeah there are a lot of Puerto Rican's here too" I told her, I had two Puerto Rican classmates one a boy and a girl, they were very cool.

"This is amazing Mrs. Mason" Emmett said after he swallowed mom smiled at him, "you're welcome" mom replied.

"Have you ever been to England before?" Rosalie asked mom was the one who answered.

"Ahh yeah, and then and I went there for two weeks on our honeymoon, and then we went again on vacation." She responded

Yeah I remembered the second time of their trip, Edward and I were six it was their anniversary, and they wanted to go alone that year because two years prior we had gone with them to Disney.

We stayed with Aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar for a month.

"Dad told me that you are his patient" Rosalie asked me, mom tensed and I think Edward too, I giggled and answered.

"No I'm not, my brother is."

She blushed, "oh, sorry" she said.

Edward smiled at her, "no problem. Yeah I'm one of Carlisle's new patients, and let me tell you, he's a pretty good doctor" Edward told her, we all chuckled, and Carlisle might have blushed a little.

Emmett was already on his second plate of food, I guessed he enjoyed mom's recipe, she had cooked some English meal…_mmm, was she trying to impress Carlisle with her cooking?_

"So Emmett, I take that you're enjoying the meal?" mom asked. He had his mouth full of food, he answered after he swallowed.

"Yeah, this is pretty good" he said

"Rosalie, you're a lawyer? In what area?" I asked Carlisle had told us very little about her.

"Family, you know um, child support, emancipations, will, inheritances, child custodies, ect." she said beaming.

"What do you do, you're in college?" she asked me.

Mom went to the kitchen to bring dessert, "fashion design and merchandising. I want to have my own boutique and have a fashion line" I replied proud. She looked surprised, "really? That's amazing. Let me see some of your work" she said exited.

"Well I don't have a portfolio yet but I will show you some of the assignments I've done for school" I replied, she nodded agreeing.

"And what do you major on Edward?" she asked him

"Right now music, but I'm also interested in taking some education classes as a minor you know, to be a music teacher" he replied with a blush.

_Music teacher, why haven't he told me anything? Well maybe he was still undecided…that's a great idea._

"awesome, I find it amazing that you being blind take so much importance in your future and college career, teenagers these days don't care about that" Rosalie said.

Edward looked a little tense, I'm sure it was because of the blind comment. I mean is obvious that she knows the signs; her father is an optometrist for Christ sake, Edward doesn't have to be ashamed that she noticed. I bet Carlisle didn't tell them anything.

You know what I am?" Edward asked her.

Rosalie panicked for a second and looked sorry, "ahh yeah" she said to him.

"my dad is an optometrist, I've seen a lot of people like you through my life time, and I used to work with one, old secretary Jessica Diggory, she was blind since birth… until she met dad and he operated her, now three years later she's married and expecting her first baby" Rosalie said.

Edward smiled a little, I guess he thought about the possibility of seeing again, and his future with Bella.

"you work with cars Emmett?" I asked changing the subject, Emmett nodded.

"Yeah I have a car repair company, Called McCarthy & McCarthy auto repair, I have two shops in London, but since we moved here I might branch out to have one here too. Rosalie is good with cars too, but for her it's more like a hobby since she works a lot and all that, but she had fixed my cars more times that I can count, that's who we met actually." He said

Mom then came in with dessert, she served it and the conversation continued.

Emmett told us about he and Rosalie's first meeting and then, she pitched in with the details he left out. Emmett cracked a famous (according to him) British joke and told us that he had a secret crush on Hermione from harry potter because she reminded him of Rosalie…

And she smacked him in the head because of that…

"What about you Alice? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at mom before answering, she gave a deep sigh, and she knew that sooner or later Jasper and Bella were going to be brought up in the conversation.

"Yes I do, his name is Jasper. We been going out for the last four months." I replied caressing the charm bracelet he gave me.

"We love to hang out with Edward and Bella" I added giving Edward the chance to talk about her.

"Who's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's girlfriend" Carlisle surprisingly said.

Rosalie smiled, "mmm you have a girl…nice" she told him, Edward blushed furiously.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing, she accepts me for whom I am and treats me as her equal, and noting changed when I told her I was blind, she's just a little bit more caring and carful but she's a natural care giver. She had cared for her mother after she and her dad divorced and then spent four years with her dad in Forks, Washington, she came back here for college" Edward said, he is very proud of Bella.

"They're both majoring in education" I said,

"Jasper and Bella I mean" I said since they looked at me confused.

"nice" was Rosalie's answer, Edward pulled out his wallet (_why in the hell would he have his wallet now…_) anyway, he pulled out his wallet and showed Rosalie a picture of Bella, I had taken that picture of them at school, and then made 5 copies, one for me, two for both of them and the other one Bella wanted to send it to Charlie (_I don't know why_)

After that dinner was just filled with mindless chatter, mom served coffee for us and hot chocolate for Edward in the living room.

About an hour later Carlisle and them left, saying that he had to work early and Rosalie had to start looking for an office space, she wanted to go on her own she had made enough money in England to start her own firm Cullen McCarthy & associates. She was going to announce in colleges that she was going to give internships to Law students that specified their career on family laws, and she was going to the family support office to give her name so they could give her custody and child support cases to work with.

Emmett was also going to look for a place to start his branching of his shop, he gave us a card and told us to call him if we ever needed anything, the same thing did Rosalie and she also reminded me that I had to show her my work. I agreed to meet with her later in the week to do that.

I helped mom clean up, Edward went to get ready for bed, after that I went to get ready for bed myself, but before actually going to sleep I called jasper. We talked for an hour, until I yawned, we said our goodbyes and he hanged up, I cuddled under the sheets and let sleep take me completely.

**The Party**

**(One month later)**

**BPOV**

Alice had helped me get a dress for the formal wear party my mom's company was having tonight, it wasn't a black tie event, just formal wear like prom, Alice and I went to the store _Group USA _and found my dress, it is very simple and I loved it.

I was going to this party with Edward; i had invited him because these parties I used to find very boring when I had gone before. And because I wanted to go out with him, you know ask him out for a change since he was the one who asked me all the time. Mom had an invitation for four, believe me I was torn between Alice and Edward…I decided on Edward but didn't tell Alice that I considered her also…

I had finished showering and was rubbing some victoria secret shimmer perfume lotion in the bathroom, then I applied some curling cream to my hair and started curling it with the iron, when I was done I sprayed on a little hairspray so the curls lasted and applied my makeup. After finishing applying my lip-gloss I went to get dressed, after the dress was on, I went to get my jewelry done, and just when I was going to insert the flower pin on the side of my hair mom knocked on the door.

"Bella sweetie, you ready?" she asked, "coming mom" I replied.

I inserted it quickly and got my clutch; I grabbed my powder, camera, cellphone, lip-gloss, and coat and went out. We were going to use Phil's car for the occasion, we drove away to Edwards's house, I sent him a message and he replied saying that he was ready and waiting. Not long after that Phil arrived in Edward's drive way, I got out of the car and knocked on the door, to my fortune Esme opened.

"Good evening Mrs. Mason, I'm here to pick up Edward" I said while she just looked at me all the way from my feet to my face, she looked appalled.

_Did I look that good that she was speechless or, she was just trying to intimidate me?_ I thought.

"I'll go get Edward, you can wait in the living room" she said

_Wait what? Did Esme Mason just tell me to actually go inside? She must be sick…_

I did as told and went to the living room, I smiled when I entered, I recognized some of Edward's stuff in the couch and coffee table, a lot of papers, music sheets, cd's and books were scattered in both surfaces. Then a picture caught my eyes, it was a portrait on the long table by the window, there were four people in it, Esme who was smiling brightly.

her eyes looked warmer…more loving, I guess that losing her husband turned her cold, but that's not an excuse for her behavior anyway; she was holding a toddler Edward wearing a mickey mouse cap the background of the picture looked like Disney world, to which I had only gone once in my life when I was eight Charlie had taken me one summer the same year mom met phil.

Edward was smiling to the camera with a toothy grin, and that's when I saw his eyes his beautiful green eyes, they were alive, full of life Edward is truly beautiful. A man was holding a toddler Alice wearing a Minnie's ears headband I still owned mine… she looked so small compared to the man that held her, and she was also smiling her blue eyes bright and happy.

I concentrated on Edward's dad then, I knew his name was Anthony, Edward's middle name; he looked just like him Anthony was smiling at the camera with a white brilliant smile, his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Bella" Edward said.

I turned around and blushed, he was gorgeous black simple suit, white shirt, black perfectly ironed tie, and perfectly polished shoes, he had his sunglasses on and his walking cane, I went to him and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, then linked my arm with his. And said to Esme, "I'll take care of him Esme, you can trust me, he will be home by one" she nodded and kissed Edwards cheek.

"Have a good night" she said after Edward and I was out on the porch and then closed the door.

"Well that was a first" Edward commented

_Maybe she's remembering her manners_…I thought

"Totally agree" I said to him as I helped him get in the car. We drove away, 30 minutes later we arrived at the party, there was a line of people at the venue, it was in a hotel but the ballroom they rented had an outdoor entrance that's firm where everyone was entering and there was a bit of a line. I took Edwards hand and followed mom and Phil. The only problem we were going to have were the drinks, they served alcohol and we were still minors for that…I'll figure something out later.

We found our table and sat, mom went to mingle for a little while, Edward told me that he was thirsty; I talked with one of the waiters and asked if they had anything nonalcoholic, they did so i asked for a drink for me and Edward. While we waited for the drinks Edward told me about his day, he said that he had spent it studying and that's why he had left all that mess in the living room. I told him about the picture of his father, and he smiled remembering the trip to Disney, he said that it was the first and only time they had gone…

_Maybe he and I can go together next summer…with Alice and jasper?_

I had met Rosalie, Dr. C...I mean Carlisle's daughther and her husband emmett, she alice and I became friends even though our age difference, we had gone to the movies and shopping toghether as well as a couple of lunches and ice cream cones. Rosalie was slightly strict, but fun, believe me she has a temper she needs it for the courts, she told us that she has won a lot of her cases and throw a few men in jail, while she had made others pay their child support debts and had also increased the money on others. She still worked with her English clients by Skype and email, she kept working for the other firm until she could finally make her won, she was way ahead on that and had a few people that wanted to meet with her to unite to the firm.

Rosalie is every woman's envy, she's tall, lean, blonde, great legs and breast, she has a very good figure and blue piercing eyes, I was intimidated by her beauty in the beginning but know that I know who cool she I see past her beauty and enjoy her as a person. She's very attentive with Edward, she knew he was blind from the beginning, and told me why, no one knew this but Carlisle had been born blind and then when he was eighteen he got surgery and saw again, he decided then to finish school and go to medical school to become what he is today, he worked hard for what he wanted, and then almost lost it all when Lillian Rosalie's mother died.

Rosalie told me that she had contacts on because she started having trouble with her eyesight when she was 18 she woke up one day and saw everything blurry, then another day she was walking home from school and almost got hit by a car because she lost her vision for a moment she has been wearing glasses and contacts ever since, she jokes on it but fears that when she gets older she might be blind.

Our drinks arrived and Edward downed his quickly, I did the same and then he asked me to dance, I led him to the dance floor, greeting some people was we went, I present Edward to them and the he snaked his arms around my waist and we slowly danced to the music, at some point Edward leaned in and gave me the first kiss of the night.

"Happy anniversary" he said with a smile, "I love you" I told him.

"As I love you my Bella" he replied and kissed me again.

We danced another song and then they announced that dinner was going to be served, I walked back to the table and sat Edward again by my side, mom and Phil reached us and sat across from us, the table had four more chairs and their occupants joined us too, they turned out to be jasper's parents and Jane's my coworker's sister and her husband. Maria and Michael said that jasper didn't want to attend because he had to study.

_Idiot! Alice could have come also!_ I thought, I think Edward thought the same thing because he smirked a little; he was going to tell Alice…

_Poor jasper, pixie wrath at your service…lol_

For dinner was had to order from a three meals and two desserts menu, I ordered the steak and so did Edward, I've come to this hotel before and I know the steakhouse is great, I also ordered my dessert and Edwards he ate the same thing as me today.

Dinner was a quiet affair, we chatted with everyone but I mostly enjoyed Edward's company. After dessert he and I went to the bathroom, I freshen up my makeup and waited for him to be done. I waited for a few more minutes and he still hasn't come out yet, I knocked on the door.

"Edward, love, you okay?" I asked panic evident in my voice; Esme is going to eat me alive if something happened to him.

"I fell, and can't get up" he said "crap, okay I'll get someone to open the door, don't move at all babe I'll be right back" I told him. He said okay and I left and went to the front desk, they sent someone with me that had the key of the bathroom (they were individual) he unlocked the door and entered, I went behind him and effectively, Edward was there, on the floor too far from the counter where he could have supported himself and stood up, I helped him up and thanked the hotel employee.

Edward was stiff and didn't answer me when I talked to him.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked him, he didn't say anything. Instead he searched in his pockets and took out his cellphone, I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he sighed exasperated, "I want to go home" he said.

"Why?" I stupidly asked him.

"Why?" he snapped his face red and nostrils flaring.

"Because I just fell on the floor of that bathroom Bella, you had to lift me up! I can't even go to the fucking bathroom by myself without falling on my ass like the invalid that I am!" he said angrily. I let go of him and took a step back.

I took his face in my hands; he resisted me, "no Edward listen!" I said, "You're not an invalid okay! You had an accident, accidents happen to everyone. Me for example, imp clumsy I fall all the time. It was just an accident Edward, I helped you up because is my duty to take care of you, and I do that because I love you. Not because I feel obligated, I care for you Edward." I said, fighting the tears, I let go of him and he sighed.

"I want to sit down, my leg hurts" he told me, I took his hand and led him to the nearest garden bench; we sat and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Please don't cry" he told me, he wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said.

"No Bella, I'm the one who's sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Is just that I was mad, I'm sorry" he said.

"Is been a while since I've fallen and I was embarrassed that you had to lift me off the bathroom floor, please forgive me" he pleased. I took his hands in mine and kissed him.

"I understand love, is okay" I told him, he smiled for my sake and kissed my knuckles.

"How's your leg?' I asked him, "I'm okay Bella, is nothing" he said

"let me make sure that it isn't bruised or anything" I said, Edward nodded, he lifted his leg and I pulled up his pant leg, there was a small bruise on the side of his leg, he could hide it with long pants. I sighed

"you have a bruise Edward" I said, he reached out and touched the tender spot wincing a little, he pushed down the pant leg and covered it, then he took my hand, "let's dance" he told me.

_Was he crazy? He had a bruise on his leg_

"But you have a bruise" I whined, he chuckled "let's dance Bella" he said and tugged my hand. I walked with him back to the venue and to the dance floor, he held me tight as we danced a few songs in a row.

Then we went for a refreshing drink and sat at the table with some chocolate cannolis, after that I asked Jane's sister to take a few pictures of us. Mom and Phil came to the table and mom asked mw where we have been, I told her about what happened in the bathroom and assured her that if Edward said he was okay then he was, I didn't want to upset him further.

I saw Phil leave the table and Edward had a small smile…"what did you do?" I asked him, he just smiled wider.

After the current song ended the DJ took the microphone, "I have a special request from Mr. Dwyer and Mr. Mason, to Bella and Renee" he said and the picked sing started playing.

_**I will always love you, from Whitney Huston**_

Mom and I stood up and went to our guys, we walked to the dance floor and the others made space for us to be in the center, I hated the attention but Edward's sweet gesture covered it very well. We danced close to each other as did mom and Phil. At some point on the song, Edward kissed me; I kissed him back with the same strength and melted in his arms. When the song was over, neither of us moved we kept dancing the next song, and the three that followed after that.

Thirty minutes after midnight, we went back to the table and took two more drinks, mom said it was time to go, Edward and I agreed. I grabbed my clutch and Edwards hand, we said our goodbyes and soon enough we were on our way to Edwards's house.

He and I got out of the car and I kissed him in the porch, he opened the door with hid key and got in. I waited a couple of minutes and left not only after seeing that he had turned on the light of his room as signal that he made it. I went back to the car and Phil drove home.

**So there you have it, Bella and Edward had their first fight...but kissed and made up! ;-) Picture of the foundraiser party are on the blog. quick question, do any of you visit the blog? Please tell me.**

**Thank you for reading, have a great weekednd! xoxo**


	19. April Sleepover

**Hello there everyone, I finally had some time and peace to write this! These couple of months have been hectic to say the least! Phonetics ended up driving me crazy... I made sure that this chapter was extra long because of the wait... 20 pages people and almost 6,000 words! **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (Btw: Abduction was awesome I saw it Twice)**

**Hope that I still have some readers? Thanks for your patience! Happy reading, enjoy xoxo...**

**~0~**

**Chapter 18**

**April sleepover**

**(It's been a month since last chapter)**

**EPOV**

"Edward, Mary Alice can you please come down? I need to speak with you" mom said, I stopped what I was doing and went downstairs. Alice met me there after a few seconds.

We went to the kitchen, mom served some lemonade and shortbread cookies, there was silence then mom spoke, "I'm going to start working again" mom stated; I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You are?" Alice asked.

"Yes" mom replied simply,

"For real? that's great mom" I said.

"I decided that I don't want to be locked up in the house anymore, you know I just go out occasionally…" she told us, I nodded.

"Awesome" I said again, after a brief silence mom spoke again.

"There's an interior design convention in Orlando this weekend, and I'm going to attend. Since I've been of the design world for a while, I want to get acquainted with the new trends, and styles, so I'm going to drive there and stay in a hotel near the place where the convention will be held." Mom explained to us.

"So we are going to be home alone all weekend?" Alice asked.

"Ahh, even though I don't want to leave you guys alone for 3 days, I will take the risk…" mom said unsure.

"Don't worry mother, we'll be fine. I can make breakfast and salads, we'll just have to order some take out for dinner, I'm pretty sure Edward and I can manage." Alice said on a very convincing tone, but I could sense that she had something up her sleeve… I wonder what it could be.

The conversation ended after that, Alice and I went back to what we were doing. A few hours later, dinner was served and mom went to fold some laundry. Alice retreated to her room to watch TV; I took a book and went to read lounging on my bed until sleep took me.

The next morning Alice told me what she was up to when James dropped us at college, "you do realize dear brother that were not staying home alone this weekend…right?" Alice asked me casually.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well last night after the great news that mom gave us… I talked with Renée and Bella, and asked them if we could stay there until Sunday noon…" she said casually.

"And?" I asked, "and Renée agreed!" she told me super exited.

"For real? We are staying with Bella the whole weekend? Are you nuts Mary Alice Masen?" I said.

Was she for real? Mom would kill us if she found out!

"But she wont Edward" Alice said casually.

"Did I said that out loud?" I asked, "Yep" Alice replied popping the p.

"You worry too much Edward! I promise that we will have fun, trust me everything will be fine. And what mom doesn't know won't hurt her" she said closing the subject.

**Friday:**

Mom left in the wee hours of the morning, before dawn, she had left us a breakfast casserole that Alice just had to pop in the oven for 15 minutes and then it was ready to eat.

Last night, Alice had packed our bags. Mine was hiding in the closet, I didn't want to risk mom seeing it, that wouldn't have been pretty. Alice packed me three pajama sets; yeah I was using sets to Bella's house since I would usually sleep in sweats or shorts, no shirt. (Not appropriate attire for a sleepover at your girlfriend's house at all.)

I had talked with Bella, and she was ecstatic that we were staying, and she was shocked that Phil and her mom agreed to let me stay. Her enthusiasm was contagious, I couldn't erase the smile of my face, and maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all…

We hung up a little after that and then I went to bed.

**~0~**

"What's the plan for today dear sis?" I asked Alice while we were on our way to Bella's since it was a Friday, neither of us had class and Bella was lucky to be free from work also.

It was nearly 10 in the morning mom had called us an hour ago, I talked briefly with her, Alice controlled the rest. After that we went on our way to Bella's.

"Well first we will have brunch and then well… I guess we'll play it by ear; maybe we can hang out at the beach? It's Florida after all and it's been ages since I've put a foot on a beach…" Alice said. I nodded, "yeah that would be cool, its spring perfect time to go" I added.

We arrived at Bella's shortly after that, James carried our bags, Alice had the casserole, while I grabbed Mike's leash, because he was staying here also.

"You are finally here" Bella said with excitement as he hugged me.

"Hey" I said

"Hi!" she exclaimed

"Come on in, oh James thank you. Let me take those" Bella said.

"have fun guys, and please be careful" James added, he knew what he was getting himself into with our little escapade… but he trusted Alice with his life, and besides is not like we were going to party or anything.

After that we followed Bella inside and headed to the kitchen, she gave the casserole to Renée and then led me to where she had prepared for Mike to stay.

"…He will be in shade from the sun, I got him a few toys, enough food and I bought a water and food plates for him too and a pillow so he can nap, there's one inside of the house for when he comes in at night. I really don't want to leave him outside all day."

She told me, "okay love, but you didn't to go through all this trouble" I said sincerely.

"Is okay Edward, I wanted to do it. You know I love mike too." She said I nodded.

Bella then brought me closer to her; I leaned in and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around me I held on to her tighter; she fit so perfectly in my arms. We kissed some more, then Bella tenderly broke the kiss, "I love you" she told me.

I smiled and caressed her face, "I love you too."

We went back inside to the kitchen were Renée and Alice were taking care of brunch, "Edward you will be sleeping in the guest room, while Bella will share her room with Alice." Renee told us.

"awesome" Alice replied, the casserole was out of the oven and we all settled to eat, before Renée could serve the front door was opened "hello everyone, jazzy jazz is here" it was jasper.

"Jazzy" Alice squealed.

"Hey there beautiful" he replied, "hi Bella, Edward, Ren. What's for brunch?" he asked as he pulled a chair and sat beside me.

"Mom left us this casserole, it's actually Edward's favorite" Alice said. I blushed, "well lets dig in" Bella said.

**~0~**

After brunch, we were lounging on Bella's back living room our stomachs full of casserole. "So what do we do now?" Jasper asked, "Well is a nice day out…why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested.

Bella who was leaning beside me sat straight as soon as the words left my mouth, "great idea love, come on people let's get moving!" she said exited.

"It's settled then, let's get changed" jasper said.

He went out to his house to get some swimming trunks on; I went to my provided room and changed also. Fifteen minutes later I was changed to my trunks, flip flops and sunglasses, even though I didn't wear them that much, I still have to use them on extreme sun exposure, I can't sunburn my scars.

"Bella, where are you love?" I asked.

"In here" she replied from the kitchen, "what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm just packing some snacks for the beach. Are you ready? Where is Alice?" she said.

"Knowing my sister…she's probably not done yet" I said with a smile. "I'm here guys, gessh what's the rush? The weekend just started" she said grabbing my arm.

In that exact same moment my cell phone rang, it was mom. "Hello mom" I said into the receiver, "hi sweetie, how are you?" mom asked me.

"I'm fine and you? How is the convention?" I asked, "Is been great so far, there's another workshop in a few minutes, I was just having a snack so I took the chance to call you. Where is Alice?" she asked.

"Alice… she is in her room, working on a design…" I said "oh okay, I'll call her later then. Bye son, be good love you" mom said.

"You too, bye mom" I said ending the call.

"So what she said?" Bella asked, "nothing much, but she will be calling to your cell phone later so be aware." I told Alice, "okay then, let's go, jasper will meet us outside" Alice said.

We went outside through Bella's back yard she opened a gate that led to the ocean, it was so cool that she had the beach right behind her house; it was more private, secluded.

We reached a spot and stopped there, "I have an umbrella" jasper announced, he got it ready while I helped Bella lay some blankets in the sand.

We sat; Bella took out her sunscreen bottle and started to apply it. When she was done she said it was my turn. "Do you want Alice to do it?" she asked.

I deliberated, okay she had already seen be shirtless…I guess she could rub some lotion…?

"You do it?" I said as a question.

"What was that?" she asked, right I had said it too low for her to hear me.

"You do I Bella" I said. She was silent, "please?" I added.

"Okay" she replied coming closer to me.

"Bella what SPF number is your sunscreen lotion? Mine has to be 100% protection for both face and body…" I told her, she giggled beside me while she squirted some lotion on her palms.

"Don't worry love; mine has to be 100% protection too." She told me as she ran her hands trough my back and shoulders.

"Why?" I asked, "I'm part albino, I have to re-apply it every two hours or I'll look like a well done shrimp" she said with a laugh.

"Mmm, I like a well done shrimp" I told her, she had finished applying the sunscreen on my chest; she was right in front of me.

"Oh really?" she teased; "yes" I said pulling her to me and pressing my lips to her. After a few seconds of kissing, I noticed that I was feeling a lot of unclothed skin…

_What the hell did she have on?_ I thought.

"Bella love, what are you wearing?" I asked after I released her sweet mouth. She was breathing heavily.

"A two piece bathing suit, why?" she replied. I don't remember what a two piece bathing suit is, but from all the skin I felt uncovered… I bet that is something women are supposed to wear to make men drool…

"Nothing love, what color is it?" I asked her, "purple" she said I nodded.

"Where are Alice and jasper?" I asked after a minute. "Ahh, they're in the water, I guess they didn't want to wait for us" she replied.

Bella moved to sit beside me and took my hand, I rubbed circles in her palm, and we stayed like that for a few good minutes; not talking just enjoying the salty air, the slow breeze, and the sound of the waves as they come and go.

"Is a gorgeous day" Bella said after a while. "Describe it to me" I asked. "Well, the sky is clear, just a few white fluffy clouds scattered around. The sun is high and shining bright, making the ocean looks amazing, there's a couple with a young kid and a baby a little farther. I think they live three houses down from jasper actually" Bella said.

"The baby is seating in her mother's lap in the sand playing with a plastic shovel, she is so cute…" Bella said letting her thoughts wonder.

"I wish I could see it" I told her after a while.

"Yeah me too Edward, someday" she said caressing my arm. "You think so?" I asked her. "yeah, Carlisle is a great doctor, I'm sure he will return your sight Edward, all you have to do is have a little faith." She told me lovingly, I gave her a soft kiss and smiled.

"Thank you" I said, "why?" she asked confused.

"For having faith and believing" I told her.

She rested her head in my shoulder; I rested my head on top of hers and sighed. I had an awesome girlfriend, I wish mom could see how good she was for me, and the way she took care of me, so tender, so loving. She was going to be a great teacher and mother someday…

"Bella do you want children?" I asked all the sudden, her head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, "it was just a thought Bella, sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said panicked.

"No love is okay. You just caught me by surprise that's all" she told me.

"So…?" I said, "Yeah I do want children; in the future, when my life is straight, when I graduate from college, get married… etcetera" She said I nodded in agreement.

"Your husband is going to be a very lucky guy" I told her.

"What you mean Edward?" Bella said on an edgy tone, _did I upset her?_

"About what?" I asked, "What you just said! You just implied that I was going to marry someone else!" she said to me. I was silent; I had upset her with my words.

"Are you going to leave me? You don't want me anymore?" she asked her voice breaking.

I turned to her alarmed, "no sweetheart of course not, why would you think that?" I asked her. "You said that my husband was going to be a lucky man…that means you and I aren't going to last? You're going to leave me! That's what's wrong?" she said. Now I realized the depth of my words, she took them wrong? I guess I didn't explain myself either. But what did she mean? She's pretty upset with what I said…is she saying that she wants me forever?

"I didn't mean it like that love" I said, "what you meant then?" she asked resentment still evident in her tone.

"I just that I didn't thought you wanted to be with me forever….okay I know you did told me that a while ago but still, forever is a long time Bella. I was just thinking of the bigger picture, you have to understand that this relationship thing is new to me; I never thought someone would place their eyes on me and love me. My world changed when I fell in love with you Bella, you know that I love you, you're one of the best things that have ever happened to me" I told her.

"I love you Bella Swan and I will be here for as long as you'll have me" I declared taking both of her hands in mines. I brushed my lips to her knuckles in reverence.

"I'm sorry Edward, I overreacted. I know you love me, and you rocked y world too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me too! And yes, I want to be with you forever, or for as long as you will have me; I promise you Edward, I'll be here by your side. I love you too" she told me lovingly.

She took my face in her hands and brought me closer to her, she brushed her lips to mine and we kissed a long, sweet passionate kiss. It just lasted a minute, but it was great.

We broke apart just in time, Alice and jasper where out of the water heading towards us.

"I'm thirsty Bella, is there any juice or something to drink in that cooler of yours?" jasper asked as he plopped himself beside me. "Hi brother" Alice said seating behind me.

"Do you want anything to drink too Edward, a snack perhaps?" she asked me. "Yeah sure, can I have some water?" I told her.

Bella passed the drinks and light snacks she had packed, we ate comfortably and jasper cracked a few jokes. After that Alice and jasper got ready to dive in the water again, "do you want to go in the water Bella?" jasper asked her.

"Um I don't know I don't want to leave Edward alone" she said truthfully. "Is okay love, go ill stay here working on my tan" I laughed. "Edward dude, come on have some fun, Bella will take care of you…or is that you don't know how to swim?" jasper told me.

"I know how to swim you jackass, is just that I'm scared, I've only been in my pool at home…" I said, it sounded lame but it's all I had to say. "Love, come on I'll guide you" Bella said.

"Okay you guys win, let's do this" I said. Jasper helped me up, and Bella took my hand I followed her every step. We got to the water's edge; I gave a deep breath and held Bella's hand tighter. Bella didn't miss a step, the sand under our feet was smooth, the water got farther up my body as we walked deeper, Bella told me to hold her shoulders; I told her I was too heavy, she laughed and said that everyone weighted the same in the water. I actually did felt lighter I haven't noticed that until now. Bella apparently reached the spot where Alice and jazz where, because she stopped but told me to at least hold a part of her, until I felt comfortable.

We splashed and goofed around in the water for what felt like hours, we ducked a few tall waves, Bella told me to jump because I could lose my sunglasses since I really couldn't take them off.

**~0~**

After two more hours in the beach we decided to go back to Bella's house, take a shower and change clothes, the sticky feeling I had from the sunscreen was driving me crazy. We finally reached Bella's house and hosed off some of the sand outside, Bella and Alice went to shower first. I decided to play with mike while I waited for one of the bathrooms to be available.

A little while later Alice came out and told me I was free to go and shower; so I did as told…

It was too early for dinner so after Bella came down from her room freshly showered we retreated to the back yard and sat on her swing, she had brought Shadowland the third installment from the immortal series written by Alyson Noel, she was going to keep reading, jasper and Alice stayed inside watching some TV, Bella had the swing under the shade.

**~0~**

It was time for dinner, Renée and Phil had decided to go out so we could have some _"fun"_ Bella told us to go in the kitchen because we were all preparing dinner, we were going to make sushi. Since none of us really fancied the idea of eating raw fish now, she decided to steam the seafood, while the fish steamed, and Bella carefully made the sushi rice she told Jasper and Alice chop the vegetables and get the rest of the ingredients ready.

We were going to make the California roll, Spicy shrimp roll, and the Caribbean roll. Each of them had similar ingredients just a few were different mostly the vegetables.

While Bella made the rolls Alice said she had this recipe for a drink that Linda the Puerto Rican girl from her fashion class gave her and she wanted to try it, the name of the drink is Morir Soñando. Bella told Alice were the pitcher was, Alice took it out and rinsed, she told me that I was going to mix the drink.

She told us that it had to be a balance between the orange juice and the milk, Alice poured the juice in and then carefully she poured in the milk. She tasted it and it was right, then she poured the sugar and I stirred slowly; after that she put in a few drops of pure white vanilla extract and I mixed it in. she tasted it and added a little more sugar, then she popped it in the freezer too keep it chilled.

Bella finished cutting the rolls and placed them on their serving dishes, jasper had set up the living room for us to eat, and we sat in pillows and used the coffee table. Alice brought the drink, she told us that it had to be topped with whipped cream; she gave each of us our cup and Bella served my sushi plate, I actually knew how to use chopsticks. It took me a while to get it right but now I know, and can eat with them.

Bella said grace and we all dug in, falling in comfortable conversation, I couldn't escape the moan that fell from my lips when I took the first bite, it was the spicy shrimp roll it was heavenly delicious.

"Wow Bella this is awesome" jasper said. I nodded, "thanks" Bella replied. I tried the drink and it was very good, refreshing, you could taste all the flavors in just one sip. We finished the meal and went to do the dishes; I sat on the island having more Morir Soñando. Bella told me I should go get changed into my sleepwear so, I gave her the finished glass, she cleaned my whipped cream mustache and I went upstairs to change.

**~0~ **

We were in the living room again, this time we had blankets and pillows arranged in front of the TV, I was seating beside Bella, on Alice's left side. Bella had been texting for the past 5 minutes with Renée. Alice, Bella, and jasper were goofing off when the door that accessed the garage to the kitchen was opened and Renee and Phil entered.

"I brought dessert, its cold and creamy" she announced Bella helped me up and we raced to the kitchen, jasper got there first "ice cream!" he exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! This is not any ice cream, is Cold Stone Creamery ice cream." Jasper added, "There's individual pints for everyone" Renée said.

"Bella here is yours Cheesecake Fantasy, Mud Pie Mojo for Jasper…" Renée said.

"Sweet! You remembered" he said.

"Of course dear" Renée said.

"And for my dear son in law Edward, which a birdie told me that Our Strawberry Blondie, is your favorite. And last but not least Chocolate Devotion for Miss Alice" Renée finalized.

She and Phil bided us goodnight and then went upstairs. We retreated to the living room and jasper put on a movie, Bella wanted to kill him but I told her that it was okay. I still could listen to it, besides he said it was a suspense movie so I offered Bella my blanket services in case that she got scared; which she actually did needed all through half of the movie.

I'm not going to deny that I actually got goose bumps and scared myself because I did; I think I even screamed a little.

The movie was over; it was late but not overly so we sat straight on the floor again contemplating what we should do next; since neither of us was near falling asleep.

"Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Alice suggested. "What a great idea let me get a bottle" jasper said.

"okay people so the rules if the game are as follow one of us will spin the bottle one on each turn, then the person who the bottle stops on has to choose a truth or dare question." He said

Well that's relatively easy.

"Hey jasper, do we all have to answer the truth question on this version of the game?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but just truth" he replied, "babe have you played this before?" I asked. "Mhm, in high school" she replied.

"I'll go first" my sister announced.

Alice spun the bottle, and it landed on Bella. "So Bella, truth or dare" jasper asked.

"Truth" she said,

"Have you ever worn your mom's clothes?"

"Ahh, yeah quite a few times when I was younger actually" Bella replied, "since she chose truth we all have to answer" Alice reminded.

"I once wore her shoes and a necklace, I was four and Alice made me do it" I said, "what about you jasper" my sister asked her boyfriend.

"Ahh yeah I used once her black dress for Halloween, I was Voldemort" jasper admitted. That cracked us up, we all laughed nonstop. "The dress was really that long?" Alice asked.

"Dude I didn't knew that it was your mom's dress" Bella said.

"As it is obvious I have also used moms clothes" Alice finished the round, it was now her turn to spin.

The bottle spun and it stopped in front of me. "Yayy Edward! Now choose" Bella said.

"Dare" I take the risk?

"okay, bro" jasper said, you have to kiss someone for a minute" he said.

He didn't have to tell me twice; I reached for Bella and captured her lips, "Alice, start the timer please" jasper exclaimed. I kissed Bella with all my might, I wasn't going to lose this dare, just when Bella and I we really into the kiss…"time's up" Alice said.

I spun the bottle and it landed on jasper, "truth" he said fast. I came up with the question even though I didn't know the game.

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"That's an easy one, OF COURSE!" he exclaimed causing us to laugh again. The rest of us answered the question, Bella was the only one who didn't cheat but she shared that jasper continuously cheated off from her tests, I had done it on fifth grade, it was just on one question.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Alice, "dare" my sister said, "Alice, you have to eat a bunch of mentos at the same time" Bella said, she stood up and went to fetch the mints.

"How many?" she asked, "all the ones you can eat in 30 seconds" Bella answered. Alice ate all the mentos she could completing the dare, she spun the bottle and it landed on me again.

"Truth" I chose this time; "do you have a secret hobby?" Alice asked.

"I compose music" I answered, "I paint and write, and sing" Bella admitted.

"I love collecting war related items" jasper told.

"I sing" Alice added.

She spun the bottle and it landed on jasper.

"You have to drink 5 gelatin shots!" Bella exclaimed getting up.

She came back a few minutes, with the shots… "Mmm blue raspberry gelatin" she said.

Jasper gave a groan, "seriously? You know I hate it" he whined; you have to do it is a dare" she told him playfully. He drank each shot fast, muttering his dislike of the gelatin flavor all the time.

Jasper spun the bottle and it stopped on Bella, "truth" she said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Alice said.

"Do I really have to answer that?" she said, apparently jasper and Alice nodded because she sighed.

"Jasper" Bella confessed.

The room was silent, "for real?" Alice asked. "Yeah we were on sixth grade our families where camping, it was before I left for my three week vacation with dad. It was pretty awkward actually" Bella said.

"Yeah you had braces Bella" jasper said. That comment lightened the mood. I decided to save Bella from more embarrassment and answered myself, "Bella."

"What about you Alice?" jasper said, "Tyler Crowley when I was in 10th grade, right after I chopped my hair" she said.

"Okay moving on" I said, Alice spun the bottle.

"Okay jasper I'm going to say that this bottle hates you man" Bella said.

"Ahh what the heck lets dare" he said resigned.

Bella moved away from me and got up, my sister did the same. What could they be plotting against jasper…?

They came back a couple of minutes later, "you have to wear eye shadow and lip-gloss for the rest of the night" Bella said. "Crap you two are relentless!" jasper said, "beautify me ladies." Bella and Alice put the makeup on jasper and Bella snapped a photo. They sat again and continued the game.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Alice, "truth" she chose; "do you have a secret love?" Bella said.

"Of course, I love Vera Wang and jimmy choo" she said we laughed. "I love Beyonce and Christina Aguilera" jasper said. "I love Debussy, and Bella" I said blushing, they awed and Bella gave me a quick kiss. "I love Robert Pattinson and Vygotsky, his social theory is awesome! And of course I love Edward" Bella said.

"Okay people let's make this round count, there's just one more dare left, and I think we all should do it" Alice said.

The last spin on the bottle landed on Bella, she stood up and went to look something from the fridge. She came back "I dare you to give your partner a whipped cream smooch" she told us. She sat in front of me, "at the count of three, one, two, and three" Bella said, I opened my mouth and she put a big amount of whipped cream. Then her lips touched mine and we started kissing and eating the whipped cream at the same time, at some point Bella grabbed me closer, she was practically seated on my lap…not that I was complaining. In the last couple of months our relationship got a little bit more physical, I mean we caressed more and more each time, it wasn't that big actually we just explored more.

**~0~**

The truth or dare game was over, the girls decided to watch another movie, Bella picked out Hairspray and popped it in. while the movie started I asked her for some water. I enjoyed the movie very much, at some point we all fell asleep, it wasn't meant to happen; I mean not on the living room I mean.

The morning drew in and I was awake, I had something soft and warm very close to me "love you Edward…forever" it was Bella. I lay back down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, my sleeping beauty" I whispered.

She woke up a little after that, "morning love" she told me sleepily, "morning."

After breakfast we decided to go out, we all decided to go to the mall. We all scattered and got dressed, 30 minutes later we were ready and in Bella's car. We got there and entered, we walked a lot and went to few stores, time goes fast we noticed it was almost lunch time so we headed to one of the restaurants, we chose Pizza Hut they got us a booth and we ordered our drinks and appetizer, for the pizza we chose the big dipper and ordered some breadsticks on the side. We talked and joked for a while, mom even called Alice, she told her that we were out eating pizza and that James was outside waiting, that wasn't entirely a lie actually.

Our drinks and appetizer came up and we dug in, as more conversation flowed, we talked about everything and anything we were just enjoying the day. The pizza came and we devoured it, it was so good and the garlic butter was delicious. We saved the leftovers and told our waitress to pack it up, we ordered dessert. After that we pitched in for the bill, tipped the waitress and left. We stayed at the mall for a few more minutes, then we decided to leave and go to the park, Alice and jasper went for the swings while Bella and I decided to take a walk.

We went back to Bella's house and got comfortable; we actually lounged in Bella's pool until five in the afternoon. We showered and went down for dinner, it was pretty simple Renée made a pasta dish and then for dessert she served chocolate toffee mascarpone bars they were delicious.

We had a karaoke night, even I sang a couple of times. We retreated to bed; jasper went home, Bella and Alice to Bella's room and u to the guestroom. I took out The Old Man and the Sea and started reading for a while…

Sunday morning came way too soon, Bella had made breakfast and we ate in comfortable silence; I read to her for a while. Then I got my stuff ready and dressed for the day, two hours later Bella dropped us at my house. Alice texted James to tell him we were home, Alice and I unpacked and she took the task to make the house look like if we have had been here the whole weekend. Mom returned, two hours later and we had dinner; she told us about the convention and everything. We retreated to bed early since mom was tired and so was I, this weekend was amazing, we should totally go behind mom's back again… nah I don't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo, what do you think? was it a good idea that Alice and Edward went behind Esme's back? Have you ever done this? Do you think is right to have your boyfriend stay at your house? Is Esme's change for real?<strong>

**I dont know when I will be able to have peace and write the next chapter... **

**Let's pray that it doesnt take that long this time? Outfits are posted on the blog (link on profile) **

**See ya'll soon. **

**Be safe, be good, and take care! ;-) **


	20. Kendall Spring Ball

**Hello there...I'm back, I hope that you guys still following? Enjoy! **Please read the AN at the bottom.****

**Outtake no. 1**

**Kendall Spring Ball**

**(Still in April, as last chapter, this outtake will not affect the flow of the story at all.) **

**Enjoy!**

Esme never found out that Edward and Alice had stayed at my house when she was gone.

A few days ago Alice called and told me that Rosalie Cullen wanted to have a sleepover with us. I agreed even thought it was weird, yes Rosalie, Alice, and I had hung out and stuff but Rosalie is way older and she has a husband and home to take care of, that is why it was weird.

The sleepover was tonight, Rosalie and Alice would come in at 6:00, and we would have a taco night with some chick flicks. Tomorrow we were going to have a SPA day and we were getting our nails and hair done because we were going to the Kendall Spring Ball for Hope for the Blind; Alice told me that she was going to enjoy this year's ball better because she had Jasper and Edward had me. Carlisle had 3 extra invitations so he invited me, while Esme gave her extra invitation to Jasper, per Alice's request and she had agreed. (Esme)

I had gone dress shopping with mom, and didn't show anyone the dress even though Alice has begged me to let her see it; I only told her the color so she could get Edward a matching bow tie.

_Alice had a thing for matching couples…_

We had then agreed to see each other's dresses tomorrow night.

At 5:30 on the dot I got in the shower and got ready for the sleepover, we were going to use Phil's man cave because the futon was big enough for the three of us and the plasma was also bigger. Alice and Rosalie were at my door at six on the dot, I led them to my room where they placed their stuff and went down only with what they would need for sleeping. They were both already in their PJ's and I noticed that Rosalie's shirt was bigger… _it probably belonged to Emmett._

I had selected a few movies for us to watch, mom and Phil had ordered takeout for dinner and they locked themselves on their room. The girls and I went to the kitchen and started to get on the taco fest, they had both pitched in with the ingredients while I had to get dessert. Alice wanted to help but since she lacked of any culinary abilities I showed her how to cut the vegetables while I cooked the ground meat and Rosalie diced the chicken.

20 minutes later we were almost done, the fixings for the tacos were ready we prepared a tray and went to start the first movie; Alice was looking at my selections when she squealed loudly.

"Pretty please Bella lets watch 'A Walk to Remember' first." She said "have you seen that movie Rosalie?" Alice asked her, Rosalie denied with her head since her mouth was full of taco. Alice jumped kissed both of our cheeks and went to put the movie, I sat and grabbed a taco…

**~~ BSOL O no.1 ~~**

When the movie ended we were 3 blubbering and sobbing messes on the futon, cuddled against each other, the tray of tacos empty.

I took out the movie while Rosalie excused and went to the bathroom, Alice and I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up what we had left on the counter; Alice placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I want more tacos" she told us shyly.

I looked at her confused, "you want more? But you ate half of the tray already!" I said.

Rosalie just smiled widely, while Alice and I looked at her.

"Girls beside our age difference I consider you both my friends, I have something to tell you both…"

Rosalie started, "what?" Alice and I said.

"I'm pregnant" she admitted

It took Alice and me a second to react, "you're going to have a baby?" Alice asked.

Rosalie nodded, "but that's not all of it…" she told us.

"I'm expecting triplets!" she added, I think my eyes just bugged out of their sockets and my jaw hit the kitchen floor.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Alice asked.

Rose again just nodded.

"Wow" we both said, "it's weird I know, I couldn't believe it either!" she told us.

She revealed her stomach for us, it was slightly pronounced a little too big for her being three months along. "It's so weird. I've never seen a pregnant woman before… so up close I mean."

"I know girls; I'm going to get huge! I cannot wait to know the sexes, I hope that at least one of the babies is a boy, Emmett will be so thrilled"

"Congratulations Rosalie" both Alice and I said.

"Now where are those tacos?" she laughed

I got the goodies ready for dessert; I had ice cream, chocolates, brownies, and a homemade batch of chocolate chip cookies.

We headed to the cave again and got ready to watch the other two movies, "Remember Me and Shadow Hal" I know the last one is an oldie but I like it so much.

**~ (~BSOL~) ~**

We came out of the spa ɛ salon and went for a late lunch. Rosalie showed us the pictures of her ultrasound, the babies were so tiny. We arrived to Olive Garden, we ordered and ate our lunch in comfortable conversation, after that we went back to my house to get ready for the ball.

Alice had arranged with Esme that she was going to pick us up at 6:45 at my house and the guys (Emmett, Edward, and Jasper) were going to meet us at the party. We got there just on time, Esme was wearing a sapphire blue simple gown she had on silver and diamond jewelry, her hair done in an elegant French twist. Esme is a beautiful woman, I would really like to get to know her better to meet the real her. I do not know her past but what has made Esme Masen be the way she is now…? Because it's impossible that she has had this attitude trough her life…

We rode the elevator in silence, Alice had texted Jasper and he and the others were waiting. Rosalie had told us that she suspected that Esme and Carlisle were hiding something she stated with her lawyer eye that they were secretly dating.

The doors opened and all of them where there waiting, looking hot even Carlisle, they all smiled I rushed and went to Edward's side.

"I missed you" Edward told me kissing my forehead.

"I missed you too Edward, and by the way, you look very handsome"

"You think so?" he asked me, "well of course love" he smiled and took my hand.

We went to the ballroom, it was lovely decorated for the occasion, white orchids were the selected flowers, everything was green the color of hope. There was a stage where a band was already playing, servers started to pass with drinks and hors d' oeuvres.

Carlisle was the spoke person for the event; we all got to seat at the table that what set up for him. I looked for it and went to seat, the others followed after.

Conversation flowed on the table, even Esme was in a good mood tonight, we had a few drinks and the dance floor was opened.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me, "sure lets go" I told him. We danced for a while and since this was my first time at this fundraiser Edward told me all about it and some of his previous experiences.

"I've been coming since I accepted my disability; this is for a good cause. The money they raise is for research, medicine, and equipment for a person who needs it. It's a good thing that they hired Carlisle. He will be an asset to the hospital." Edward said with a smile.

"You like Carlisle a lot don't you?" I asked

His smiled widened and he nodded.

"The fundraiser also has an auction for which they have a list with the items and people place their bids; obviously the highest bidders win the auction prize. I have never won anything because I never placed myself in the auction, mom just makes a donation and that's about it. But I would love to bid this year, well if something from the auction caught my interest of course." He told me

"Yeah love, that would be cool. Do they auction trips and stuff like that?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Yes they do, last year was a trip to Paris, and tickets to six flags. They were two separate auctions actually"

The song changed, Edward embraced me closer to him; I kissed his lips lightly. Jasper and Alice were dancing too, as Emmett and Rosalie, she looked radiant and Emmett had a big smile on his face. He was looking at Rosalie with adoration. I guessed she told him about the triplets, because he had her close to his chest to back, his hands resting lightly on her stomach.

I looked to my right above Edward's shoulder and what I saw surprised me, Esme and Carlisle were dancing too. They were talking and Carlisle laughed to something that Esme said, and he was looking at her the way Phil sometimes looks at my mom when she is not aware.

_Could Rosalie be right? Was something developing between the two of them?_

I then looked at Carlisle for a minute, I saw in him a compassionate and affective man. I knew Carlisle gave everything for his patients…deep down in my heart I knew that he could make Edward see again. I just had to make Edward "see" that.

"Edward, do you believe in Carlisle?" I asked him.

**EPOV**

"Why do you ask me that love?"

"Just answer" she said.

"Well, I know that he would take care of my blindness, he's better qualified for it" I replied spinning her back to my chest.

"Love that is not what I mean, what I'm trying to say is, if you believe that Carlisle can make you see again? Do you believe when he was telling us about all the people that he has helped" Bella inquired.

"Ohm, I do not know Bella, my mother is entire opposed to any type of surgery. She doesn't want me to get my hopes up and then crash if it doesn't work." I replied Bella gave me an exasperated sigh, "Esme, Esme, and always Esme! Why does she always have to think for you Edward? You are your own person, I cannot believe that you can't even voice a thought or make a decision without it being all about her!"

She told me all of this on a hushed mad tone.

I sighed and took her face in my hands, "love I understand what you are trying to say, but this is not about what my mother thinks… I really don't want to get my hopes up, it's impossible for me to see again Bella." I told her

"Why is that Edward? What analysis or test you've been through that has given you those results? Tell me that and I'll shut up about this subject." Bella said

"I haven't been through any tests Bella, I need a cornea transplant, and if they haven't found a donor for me in eight years there's nothing to do Bella, I want to believe that Carlisle can give me my sight again, but if I don't have a donor there's nothing can be done; I don't actually know if it's possible Bella. It's been too long."

"Maybe there's something that Carlisle can do about it? We should consult this with him, to know the possibilities, we won't know if we don't give it a try Edward. I promise you that I'll be here with you, by your side no matter what. I love you whether you can see or not." Bella said

"Do you believe me?" she asked her voice a whisper.

I caressed her cheek, "of course I do my love, with my life, I know that all you want is what's good for me and I agree with you. Can I think about it?" I asked her.

She snuggled to my chest and nodded.

After the song ended Bella and I went to the restrooms.

I waited for her, she waited for me, we headed back to the ballroom and I told Bella to take me to the auction table too check if there was something of my interest enough to place a bid.

She told me everything that there was but nothing caught my interest until the last item,

"And there is an all included week vacation to Orlando for four, plus tickets to all the parks and… oh my God, tickets for the Wizarding world of Harry Potter!" Bella said exited.

"Are you a fan?" I asked her raising my eyebrow, "Edward Masen! You're kidding me? Of course I am a fan! I would love to go to the park… maybe in the summer if I make enough money working at the library… would you go with me?" she asked.

"Of course my love, with you I'll go to the end of the world" I told her, "you are the best!" she said exited then she grabbed my face and kissed me not so lightly, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back fiercely.

Dinner was going to be served then, so Bella and I headed back to the table. I have to say that dinner this year was exquisite, I loved it and everyone agreed with me; we were all conversing amongst each other when Rosalie cleared her throat,

"Everyone, Emmett and I have something to tell you…" Rosalie started.

"What is it sweetheart?" Carlisle asked her daughter.

"We are pregnant!" she announced

_Wow I didn't see that one coming! (if you know what I mean…)_

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Carlisle said his voice cracking at the end. "Yes daddy you are" Rosalie said to him.

"This is great baby girl! I bet your mom would be so proud and happy" he told her. "I know dad"

"But that's not all…" Emmett said.

"Oh come on guys cut off the tension; tell us once and for all!" Jasper said

"My Rosie just told me a while ago that we are expecting…TRIPLETS!" Emmett said exited.

"Really…? That's even better! Congratulations sweet tea" Carlisle said.

Everybody had their chance to congratulate them after that; Bella told me that Rosalie had told her and my sister last night.

"Mom, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked her.

"Yes dear, what is it?" she asked

"I want to participate in the auction" I said "what, the auction? Okay" she replied.

She and I went to the auction table and I showed her what I wanted, "tickets for Orlando? Are you out of you mind son?" she said indignant.

"No I am not out of my mind mother, it's a gift for Bella, and I also want to contribute with more money for the foundation this year. Mother please it is for a good cause; besides Alice and Jasper will come too I'm sure and maybe you and Carlisle can come too…? And Emmett and Rosalie if she can, please?" I said.

Mom sighed deeply, "okay Edward, okay I'll write the check." She said

"Thank you mom, this means a lot to me." I told her, "alright son" she kissed my cheek then left.

I went back to my girl, she was telling a joke; "do you know how to drawn a blonde Rosalie?" she asked, okay this was bad…Rosalie is a blonde; this is not going to be pretty unless Rosalie had ask Bella to tell the joke.

"No I don't, tell me"

"You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool!" Bella said giggling, to my surprise they all laughed.

"Good one Bella, I haven't heard that one before!" Rosalie said.

A few minutes after that Carlisle went on stage and gave his speech after the spoke person from the foundation said a few words and thanked the hospital for founding the even yet again.

Carlisle talked about his previous work in England, the success of many of the procedures he did, and he mentioned some of the new equipment that was on the market, which he wanted to acquire for the optometrist area of Kendall.

After he was done it was the auction so guess what…

I was the highest bidder for the trip to Orlando, so I won. I couldn't believe my mother took such an amount of money from my trust found (which I didn't use for college because I got a full scholarship) and placed it as a bid. Bella was so happy when I was announced the winner, she hugged me and cried, everyone got excited because we were all going to Orlando in the summer.

**So they're going to Orlando, so if any of you have gone to the harry potter park and to Disney world...could you share some names and locations for the next chapter?**

**the girls outfits are posted on the blog, link at my profile.**

**Thank you! If you want more of my work checkout my new story The Last swan. **


	21. 19-1: Our first summer Pt 1

_**Hello there! This is a new year, I'm sorry that is been so long since I updated this story. Here is the next chapter, the story is FINAALLY outlined and the chapters should come faster now. **_

_**Hope that you are still following!**_

_**recap:**_

_**Rosalie is expecting triplets, Esme is changing for good, Alice and Jasper are dating and Edward won a trip to Orlando at the benefits auction. This chapter will follow from there.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Twilight belongs to Stephenie :-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Our first summer: Part 1**

**(July)**

**EPOV**

Second semester of college was finally over, summer time. Bella had saved enough to have some spending money for Orlando, she was looking forward to that trip, it was going to be great! And even though I can't see, I'm going to enjoy it; I can still go on the rides and take pictures. I actually do not care, I did it for Bella she is the only thing that matters to me.

Rosalie's pregnancy is going well, she is six months pregnant, the baby shower is in August. Her doctor was surprised that Rosalie hasn't had any of the typical problems with multiple pregnancies, and she told her that it was possible that the babies were going to be born on their due date in October.

Bella wanted to make a birthday party for Alice and I, she asked mom about it and she agreed, _(yeah I couldn't believe it either)_. So it's going to be at Bella's house, it's a beach party and all three families are invited, even Bella's dad is coming with Bella's friend Jacob. She also invited uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen with the girls. Alice and I were having a luau since Bella's house had the beach behind it she was going to have the access gate opened so everyone could enjoy it.

I was looking forward to that, our last birthday party was when Alice and I were nine, it had been a combined theme; superman and wonder woman, mom made us the costumes and it had been the best party ever.

The day for the trip was here, Rosalie had told us that her OB gave her the clear and allowed her to go, although she asked Rosalie to have a wheel chair available for the parks in case that she got tired, so Carlisle asked for permission at the hospital and they lent him an electric one that they used for stay in patients.

Carlisle also rented a van for the six of us plus all the luggage so he asked for an 8 people van, so we could all fit comfortable. Rosalie and Emmett left their car at Carlisle's house, they came by and picked mom Alice and I up, we then went to Bella's house where she was waiting with Jasper.

Before they got in Carlisle decided to assign seats; Bella, Jasper and I were going at the back row, while Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had the front row, Rosalie sat on the door side in case that she had to vomit or stop to pee she could make an easy exit. Mom was in the front and Carlisle was pilot and mom the co-pilot. Carlisle had the route dialed on the GPS and we were ready to go, it was 8:00am in a Sunday morning.

"Orlando here we go!" Alice exclaimed, we all clapped and got comfortable, the van had individual radios and a DVD player, we all chatted amicably for a while on what we expected to see and the places we all wanted to go, Rosalie was already thinking on lunch while she was eating a fruit salad.

Bella asked me if I wanted an apple, I told her yes so she gave me one form her cooler bag with a bottle of water.

After that Bella took out her iPod and an attachment so the both of us could hear it at the same time. Bella rested her head on my shoulder, while I took the hand that was rested on my thigh, we threaded our fingers while we listened through her playlist.

Halfway through it the both of us fell asleep.

Alice awoke us, it was near lunchtime and we were going through the drive thru at a McDonalds, we got to have a bathroom break but we decided to just stop to use the bathroom and eat in the van, we all got in again and Carlisle made the line to the drive thru which was less crowded than the line inside, he said that he was paying for lunch Bella didn't wanted him to pay for her but he insisted.

Carlisle ordered for Emmett and Rosalie first, and geesh they ordered a whole lot of food, they had food for five people…oh wait they were actually five, rose and Emmett and the triplets. Then Alice just asked for two snack wraps and a berry smoothie with yogurt, Jasper wanted an Angus burger with wedge fries and an Oreo Mcfflury. Bella ordered a big Mac combo with a fruit n' yogurt parfait, I simply asked for the 10 chicken Mcnuggets combo and a cherry pie. Then Carlisle ordered for him and mom. After that we went on the road and I do not know how Carlisle drove and ate at the same time, Bella laughed and told me that it was possible since she did it all the time.

After lunch, Alice the wise had brought a movie and she put it on, Carlisle connected the sound system to the DVD and we could all hear it, and that's how our afternoon on the road went.

We made two more pit stops to use the bathroom and we bought snacks at the gas station while Carlisle refilled the tank, I got potato chips and an icee and some candy, while Bella had some Doritos, a vanilla cream soda, and some peanuts m&m's. I don't even want to know what Rosalie an Emmett got, we were all already used to it. Believe me a pregnant angry craving Rosalie is not pretty, or so Bella and Alice tell me.

There were only two more hours left on the road, we weren't going to any of the parks tonight but we were going out to dinner and maybe watch a movie, we were all staying on separate rooms at the beginning but Carlisle talked with the people who auctioned the trip and they changed it to a penthouse, Carlisle, mom, Emmett and Rosalie pitched in to pay the difference.

_AN: (the trip was only for four)_

The penthouse came with three bedrooms a common room, two bathrooms, and a small kitchen area for quick breakfasts. Mom told me and Alice something about going to the grocery store and getting some snacks, cereal, milk and drinks to keep at the kitchen and some water.

We arrived at the hotel and unloaded the mountain of bags, Alice herself had brought 2 ½ bags and she expected me to do the same but I didn't give in, I just brought one and a sort of carry-on, that was all I needed, plus my backpack with my laptop all the chargers and some books.

We checked in and our luggage was taken to our room, they gave us four copies of the keys, but Carlisle paid for an extra key, now there was one for each couple and one for Carlisle and mom. We rode on the elevator and entered the room, mom tipped the bellboy and he left.

"We are finally here!" Bella and Alice squealed together their excitement evident. Sometimes my girlfriend spent way too much time with my beloved sister. But actually their excitement was rubbing off on me…

**BPOV**

Alice and I sat on the couch of the common room; we were waiting for room assignments, although I had an idea of how this was going to go.

"Emmett and Rosalie will get one bedroom, which is connected by the bathroom of my bedroom which I will be sharing with Jasper and Edward." Carlisle said, and all of us nodded.

"Bella and Alice will share one room and Esme will have the last one for herself, those rooms are also connected by the last bathroom.

"Boys our room is downstairs, girls your room is upstairs. Also upstairs there's a mini terrace with an outdoor dining room and seating so we can enjoy the view, you can actually see magic kingdom from there." Carlisle added my eyes lit up when he said that.

"Okay, lets fresh up and we'll meet here in an hour to go have dinner at…Golden corral!" Carlisle said, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper grinned. I took my bags and followed Alice upstairs, Esme was behind me, and it was an understatement that this was going to be weird.

As soon as I got into the room I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the view, I texted it to mom, Phil, and dad; then with my camera I also took more pictures.

"Isn't it pretty Bella?" Alice said standing beside me, "yeah it is" I told her.

"This is great! The last time I went to Disney was when Edward and I were four" she told me, I knew this already; I saw the pictures Esme has on the living room.

"I went with mom when I was six, and then dad took me when I was ten. It's been nine years since my last time." I told my best friend and sister.

I turned around opened my suitcase and got my outfit ready, I took out my bathroom necessities too, and headed to the bathroom; I knocked just in case and then showered quickly.

I dressed and got out; Alice went in from Esme's door, she had obviously been in her room. I was going to let dry my hair naturally; I just applied some curling cream and put on a headband. Then I put on light make up and some gloss, and then put on my new sandals, I then snapped a picture of myself and went out of the room.

Carlisle was downstairs already changed talking on the phone, "yes…okay, can it be brought now? Fantastic! Thank you" he placed the phone on the cradle and smiled at me.

I was ordering a futon for the room, Jasper said that he would sleep on it" Carlisle told me, he came to take a seat beside me.

"I'm guessing that you are ready?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Thanks for coming Carlisle" I said to him. "Oh Bella, don't worry, I needed the vacation plus I also knew that Esme wouldn't let Edward and Alice come alone."

"Yeah, she would have had a fit." I said sourly, Carlisle smiled and patted my hand. "Give the woman a chance, please?" he pleaded with me.

_But why would he be pleading on her behalf? Could what Alice suspects be true? _

"Of course" I told him smiling.

"Hey Carlisle…I wanted to ask you something" I started

"Yes Bella, what can I help you with?"

"Is there anything that can be done for Edward, I mean is it possible that he might see again?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me. "I knew this question was coming sooner than later, well Bella Edward's case is very complex; his corneas received severe damage and they were mutilated. I'm doing the best I can, I do not know about now, but maybe…perhaps in a few years I'm sure that by then I would have figured something." He told me, I nodded.

"Edward told me that, he needed a cornea transplant but that they haven't found compatibility in seven years, is that's why he and Esme say that it's impossible for him to be cured?" I added

"Yeah that is another matter, I've been studying his case very close, and besides the transplant he will need a laser surgery procedure to ensure that he will have at least a approximate to a 20-20 vision." he explained to me.

"So it's a possibility then? He is not a lost cause?" I asked.

"No one is a lost cause Bella, have faith. I will make Edward see again" Carlisle said with determination.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said hugging him.

We went to the movies after dinner and we had a good time, we even had a chance to pass by the grocery store, and get some essentials. We were all buzzing with excitement when we got back to the hotel. Tomorrow we were going to magic kingdom; we were going to be there all day.

**Edward:**

That morning we got everything ready and got dressed in haste, everyone had cereal for breakfast except for Rosalie who Emmett woke up thirty minutes early and made her oatmeal and fruit salad with cottage cheese and a cup of tea.

After that we headed out the door and to the first park, Magic Kingdom. Bella was at one side of me, Alice at the other jasper beside her, mom, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us, Rosalie had woken up tired so she was on the electric wheelchair. At the park, Alice mentioned that Rosalie wasn't the only one with a chair; at least she didn't have to feel alienated. She couldn't get on most of the rides though because she was too far along, but she said she didn't mind, she came with us because she wanted to do something relaxing and fun before the babies came in and she would have no time at all…

Since we were at magic kingdom when they opened in the morning we had the opportunity to go to the whole park, we were going to be there until they closed at ten at night, we went to trough main street USA, we took pictures and got in a few rides as we made our way to the Cinderella castle and fantasy land, we spent most of the morning there, we went to the Cinderellabration show, Alice and jasper got in the teacups ride, while Bella and I went to Cinderella's carrousel ride mom and Carlisle went in with us, Emmett and Rosalie went in to all the quiet indoor in the dark rides, Bella and I went in to two. It was really fun, I could sense the energy from everybody, and the excitement from the people it was amazing. Now we were seated at Pinocchio's Village Haus, we all ordered salads, soup, and three pizzas, half of one was just for Rosalie. After lunch we headed to Tomorrowland, straight to the indie speedway to ride racecars, I got in one with Bella, it was actually fun, we raced against Jasper and Alice, mom and Carlisle got a car for themselves, Emmett raced Carlisle. Rosalie was in charge of taking pictures.

Then they got in the indoor rollercoaster, I declined because my stomach unsettled a bit, I had had a big meal. Then we went to the buzzlightyear ride. We took some pictures around the park and then we headed to Mickey's Toontown Fair; there we made some major character greeting, and we visited Mickey and Minnie's houses. I knew that Bella had a good time, she was laughing and being herself, I didn't need to see to know that she did, the energy and happiness that she was irradiating were contagious, I had smiled all day long. Everyone was having a good time, even mom.

**Bella:**

The day had been awesome, everything is like I remember it and more, I'm glad Edward is here with me, although he can't see, I know he is enjoying himself. I love him so much, I'm glad that Mrs. Esme is giving me a chance, but I'm not trying to get her to like me, I'm just being myself.

After Toontown we headed to Liberty Square, there we went to the hall of presidents and did more character greeting, and got on the river boat. From there we headed to Frontierland we visited the railroad rollercoaster and the tom sawyer island, then we had some fries and we made our way to Adventureland.

We went to the Robinson's house and to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Alice, jasper and I went in the Aladdin ride, and before we left Magic Kingdom we had ice cream and slushies at Sunshine Tree Terrace.

Back at the hotel room Edward and I were in the living room with everyone else but we were sitting at one of the couches, he was spread out on my lap while I read to him the next book from the immortal series, I definitely loved the books, you never know what Ever Bloom is going to encounter next, its exiting and it has a romantic side too with her mysterious boyfriend Damen Auguste.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, we were going to spend half of the day at Epcot. We went to every single attraction there, Rosalie didn't go in all the rides, and she was a bit tired from yesterday. After Epcot we went to Animal Kingdom for a scheduled safari and then we visited Disney-MGM Studios Park. After we got out of the park we went out to eat at "on the Border" and then we watched a movie and played a board game at the hotel, tomorrow we were going to wet n' wild.

There were only two places left to visit we went to downtown Disney for some relaxed time, then we played some golf, and three hours before going home we went to Typhoon Lagoon. I admit I was tired, I needed to rest before we went to Universal Studios and Island of Adventure so de next day we had a SPA day and then we went shopping. That evening, Esme and Carlisle told us that we were going to go dinner to a fancier place from where we have been going the past few days, so I dressed in a blue one shoulder dress and paired it with silver heels and some accessories.

I blow-dried my hair straight and did a fancy ponytail, I applied light makeup and some lip-gloss. We all looked nice, but the dress Rosalie wore showed that she was very pregnant alright.

Dinner was going alright and it was comfortable, we had been talking about the upcoming party for Alice and Edward and also of Rosalie's baby shower, Alice and I were going to help her and Emmett get the nursery going, we were Rosalie's friends here she had let them all back in London.

"Everyone, we have something to say" Carlisle announced as he and Esme looked at each other, Edward turned his attention to them, I could see Alice bouncing in her seat. Jasper looked curious and Rosalie and Emmett were expectantly looking at Carlisle.

"What's going on dad?" Rosalie asked concerned.

They didn't say anything, "mom?" Edward asked.

"Ah, Esme and I are…we are" Carlisle stumbled. Esme looked at her and gave him a smile, _okay that was confusing…_

"Carlisle and I are a couple, we are dating I mean" Esme finished for him.

I did notice that they looked at each other a lot and whispered to the other, why didn't I see it? Was it because she and I don't get along that well…? Alice's eyebrow shot upwards as she smiled, jasper looked down and then he looked at me, _Alice was right, there was something going on between them._

"That's amazing mom, I knew it!" Alice broke the silence, Rosalie went to her fa5her and hugged him, we all did the same and congratulated them.

"How did it happen?" Rosalie asked, "Well sometimes Esme came to my office, but we mostly talked on the phone or saw each other for lunch or breakfast" Carlisle replied.

It figured because Esme never left before dinner or anything, she had spend her nights as usual, if something on her habits would have changed Alice would have noticed.

That's why he asked me to give her a chance, because he was seeing the real her, from that moment on I saw Esme with different eyes. And I was going to do my best on getting my relationship with her to be good; for her sake, mine and Edward's.

"For how long has this been going on?" Edward asked.

"Just a couple of months, it was nothing serious until just two weeks ago when Carlisle labeled it, that's why we decided to tell you now" Esme explained.

"Well I'm really happy mom; you have been alone far too long. It was time. And for the record, I'm glad that it was Carlisle" he said smiling in their direction.

"Thank you Edward, Alice" he told them, they both smiled at him, the rest of the night was pleasant.

The next day we woke up early and had breakfast at IHOP, Rosalie had more than pancakes, she almost ate the entire menu, nah I'm just kidding.

**Edward:**

We were all dressed in our Harry potter fashion since we were going to Island of Adventure and we were spending four hours or so at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter Park. This is the reason why I bid on the trip, just for this park section, just because Bella wanted to come see it after being a fan for so long. I have read the books but didn't have a chance to finish all the movies, they started after I got blind so I didn't have the opportunity to experience the book coming to life on the big screen.

But I wasn't going to let that stop me, for Bella I would do anything. She was everything I never thought I wanted, but she has become an essential part of my life, I loved her she was my best friend, she cared about the me inside and didn't look at me different because I was blind. That's why she is so amazing; I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

**Bella:**

We were finally at the park! Finally I was entering The Wizarding World of Harry Potter; the place was packed with people dressed in character costumes and their preferred house of Hogwarts colors. I was wearing a Gryffindor shirt, Esme was wearing a black shirt that said 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' it was funny, although she didn't get why we were laughing and then we explained her that's what you had to say in order to open the Marauder's map which I had in my hands, of course this one was of the park; telling you where everything is, it was absolutely awesome.

We headed for Platform 9 ¾ and saw the Hogwarts Express, it was majestic, black as night with its crimson and gold details; we could go inside and watch the interior, marvelous I tell you. I was in a daze of amazement and I haven't even seen the whole park yet. After that we headed to Hogsmeade, the village that the Hogwarts students visit. Which as the castle was enchanting and real, we went into every shop all of them like in the movie, I loved Honeydukes, the candy shop, and I bought a bunch of the iconic candy and some memorabilia.

I couldn't wait to get inside the castle so we headed that way, once inside we explored all the seven floors and I did jumped once or twice when the holograms appeared out of nowhere, it was funny, there's one time caught on tape, yes Jasper brought his video camera and was capturing every single detail. I was unbelievable how accurate everything was inside; I felt as if I wasn't in Florida anymore but in London inside the story, they caught every detail, I couldn't believe it.

Everyone was mesmerized, even Esme who haven't either read the books or watch any of the movies. I think the park made her want to see them, I heard when she whispered it to Carlisle and he laughed, he admitted that he saw until the fourth one; he had just missed two, not bad.

We saw everything, all of the characters and iconic props where there, the holograms made it all more real, my jaw hurt from all the smiling, laughing and gasping I was doing. It was surprise after surprise, I felt like a five year old inside that castle. After the tour we got in line for the Forbidden Journey, which is a ride that makes you feel as if you were having an adventure with Harry and his friends.

After that we followed the path and got in line for the Flight of the Hippogriff ride which would take us over the pumpkin patch and Hagrid's Hut. We all got in the ride except for Edward and Rosalie. I got a bit of jitters after we got out of that ride and followed the map towards the dragon challenge, those rollercoaster's looked awfully big and I admit I was a bit scared, but it was just a little. I made the line with the others; I could hear Carlisle whispering to Esme that she didn't have to go on it, he pointed out that she could stay with Rosalie and watch from the ground. She was telling him that she wanted to do it, since she had never done something like it before.

Edward did come with me on this one, Rosalie stayed behind with our bags and Edwards cane, she got the cameras to take pictures and record everything. We got in the cart and I told Edward to not let go of the handle bar, and I checked that we were secured tightly. I can't even begin to describe what I felt while I was up there, it was exhilarating, fun, but I felt like I wanted to hurl all at the same time. I looked at Edward once and he was grinning from ear to ear, I was so happy I've never seen him so carefree before, for a few moments he looked normal, although he is normal to me always. I don't care that he can't see, I love him for whom he is, and he is one of the best things that have happened to me on my nineteen years of life.

After we got out we headed back to the park and went into The Tree Broomsticks to rest and have something to eat, of course me being the ultimate fan I ordered a butter beer and to be honest it tasted like butterscotch candy with soda, it was crazy good!

That night Edward and I were out on the terrace of our room, we were listening to music and just hanging out, just the two of us.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered.

"What do you thank me for love?"

"For making this the best summer ever" I replied with a smile, Edward brought his finger to my lips and traced them.

He sighed, "I would trade everything that I have just to be able to see your smile right this moment" he admitted, I took his face in my hands and told him, "I promise you Edward, that one day you will, one day you will be able to see me and everything around you. I'll make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do." I vowed to him.

"I love you so much" he said kissing me, we kissed for a moment

"I love you too"

Our summer was just beginning, I couldn't wait for the rest of it, I knew that everything was going to be amazing, and I wanted Edward to be there right beside me to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Part two is on the woks... See ya all soon.<strong>

**Visit the blog for the outfits :-) theblindsideofloveff . wordpress . com**


	22. 19-2: Our First Summer Pt 2

**Hey there, here is the next chapter as promised. After this one we are going to speed up a few months :-)**

**I don't own any twilight stuff!**

**Chapter 19**

**Our First Summer: Part 2**

**(August)**

**Edward:**

I still couldn't believe that mom and Carlisle were dating, but I knew one thing, Carlisle was softening her. Yes she was still sometimes hostile and she was still a little cold towards Bella and Jasper, but she has clearly loosened up.

Bella, Alice, mom, and Renée had gone shopping for the decorations for the party. I had asked Bella about the budget and she told me that it was taken care of, and she swore that she would kill me if any of us tried to give her money or buy anything for it.

Bella and Renée were going to be in charge of everything, I didn't like mad Bella so much so I let her have that argument. I would do something extra special for her birthday in September so we can be even.

Alice and I were getting ready for the party, Bella did let Alice be in charge of our outfits, she told us that the main colors of the party were going to be Fuchsia and green, the dress code for everyone was Hawaiian fashion, I hoped that I didn't look ridiculous on my Hawaiian shirt. We were ready for the party in no time; this morning mom gave us one present and made us our traditional birthday pancakes, we headed out for the party fifteen minutes before the time it was supposed to start, the ride to Bella's house was 20 minutes long approximately. We were going to be fashionably late as Alice would say.

**Bella:**

Mom and I had worked for two days on the party, I had baked cookies and decorated the backyard yesterday, this morning after a quick phone call to both Alice and Edward I had breakfast and then decorated the cookies while mom started some of the food. Phil, dad, and Jacob finished setting up outside and making sure that the tiki torches were functioning for later on, they got the grill ready for later when we grilled the skewers and some barbequed food we were going to have.

"Okay Bella, the table for the drinks is set. Want me to start cooling some soda cans?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, the ice is on the freezer and the drinks are stacked by the door of the den" I instructed him.

An hour later all the cookies were iced and ready; I started on the piña colada mix, two cans of coconut milk per can of pineapple juice. We had three jars of cherries and a special cup. We got one cup per guest so if they wanted a refill they had to use the same cup which was going to be also one of the favors of the party. After that I went to check that the tables were set like I had designed, and to my surprise the guys did a great job with the details. Even my swing was decorated; the backyard and terrace looked like it belonged in a Hawaiian hotel. The party was scheduled to start at two; the last thing that needed to be done was to décor the cake table, so I decorated it with a fuchsia table cloth and a green runner on top, a small grass skirt and flowers all around. Then I placed some real seashells I hunted down at the beach, alongside some fake starfish. Twenty minutes later, the cake was delivered because it was out of my league and I wanted to go big. Edward and Alice didn't know but Esme had given us a small fee for the party, I took the money and ordered the cake, it was enough to cover the cost and the delivery, so it all worked out.

Mom was inside getting the punch ready and finishing the rice, Phil was marinating the chicken; I went to my room to get ready, we had gone shopping for the party, a few days after the trip to Orlando, we got our clothes for today and for Rosalie's baby shower. The thing with it was that they didn't know what they were having, so the gifts had to be neutral and three of everything; I hope that they told us soon.

I was dressed and ready, I had decorated a box for Edward and Alice to place their gifts; I went outside and placed it at the entrance to the backyard, besides the sign that read; Alice & Edward's tiki party.

The doorbell rang; it was Carmen, Eleazar, and the girls. They were all dressed according to the theme.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again. How are you dear?" Carmen asked me with a genuine smile.

"Everything is fantastic"

She went to place her bag at a table and then the girls placed their gifts on the bag.

Soon after them jasper and his family arrived, followed by Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Carlisle came to say hi to me, on the same moment that Carmen was walking over to me.

"Bella dear, the place looks amazing. You have a nice home, Esme told me that they were on their way already; we'll start the party soon." He told me, I laughed and pointed at where Rosalie was "I think the party already started, for her at least" she had already started eating.

Carlisle looked at Carmen waiting, "Carmen, this is Carlisle Cullen Es…"

"I'm Edward's new doctor" he said looking at me, he knew I was going to say Esme. I almost blew it, I didn't know if Esme wanted Carmen and Eleazar to know.

Jacob and dad came out of the house with Phil, mom followed and started telling everyone that they could get something to drink and eat if they wanted while we waited for Edward and Alice. They arrived a few minutes later, everyone cheered to them, Irina, Kate and Eliza beat me to hug Edward; Eliza liked me now, we had made a truce … I think. At some point, Carlisle introduced Rosalie and Emmett to everyone and the party started.

It was almost time for dinner, everyone was having a good time, and we were dancing, eating and joking. Edward and Alice danced with everyone they wanted. I knew Edward was enjoying himself because I haven't seen him smile so much, Alice was currently dancing with jasper, the girls were seated on my swing joking off.

Esme told Eleazar and Carmen about Carlisle, to say that they were surprised but pleased was an understatement. I knew they were genuine when they told her that they were happy with the news.

Dinner was served; everyone took their seat and started eating. Rosalie and Emmett had a second serving of food, dinner was delicious, and mom outdid herself with the food. I stood up then and called everyone's attention:

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate with Alice and you're like a sister to me…and Edward, I love you more than anything. I hope that all of us can become one big family, to Alice and Edward; happy birthday."

"To Alice and Edward" everyone repeated.

I went back to my seat beside Edward and we kissed, dad then served the piña colada and we all danced some more. Forty five minutes later, we gathered around the cake and sang happy birthday, Edward and Alice made the first cut then I took over and cut a piece for everyone.

Soon after that the party died down and everyone started getting ready to leave. The last ones going were Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle lingered and stayed behind for Esme. Alice helped me cleaned up a bit, then I left her and joined Edward on the swing.

"Did you enjoy the party love?" I asked him, "of course I did, I had a lot of fun and the food was delicious. But the highlight of it all was that I spent it with you." He declared with a smile, "I love you so much Bella." He told me as he kissed me; I brought him closer to me and kissed him back.

**. . .**

It was time for Rosalie and Emmett's baby shower, I was dressed and ready, mom was coming with me but she had an impromptu meeting and she couldn't, Phil was at the high school he worked, because there had been some vandalism to the baseball park and he had to go to the evaluation, I grabbed my car keys and headed out after activating the security system. The gift for the babies was already in the car. Rosalie had asked the close family to dress in peach colors, I thought I didn't have to but Rosalie told me I was the girlfriend of her stepsister, so I had to. Apparently Rosalie believed that Esme and Carlisle were going to last.

I knew that Rosalie and Emmett's friends alongside his family were coming to the party; it was going to be a total of around 50 people since all Emmett's family was coming. The party was going to be held at a poolside room on a Miami hotel, there was going to be access to the golf course and the guests could use the pool facilities.

I arrived to the party just a few minutes after the time on the invitation, which we had to show to the hotel, I grabbed the gifts and headed inside. Everything was marvelously decorated, the theme was 'she's about to pop' and the colors were mustard yellow, teal, and white. I had helped Rosalie with the favors the other day, she had given the design of what she wanted to the hotel and they had placed everything according to what she wanted.

Some people were already there, of course I didn't know any of them, went to check where I was supposed to seat, table two it was. I saw that it was reserved for the Masen family, there were four more chairs, and Alice told Rosalie to place me and jasper on Esme's table too. Soon enough they arrived, Alice perched of Jasper's arm, and they placed their gifts at the table and went to sit with me. Carlisle arrived with two butlers who were carrying two other gifts. He greeted the attendees and came then to us, he kissed Esme tenderly, "thank you all for coming" he told us.

More guests arrived, Carlisle told us that it was Emmett's family and he headed to greet them. Fifteen minutes later Rosalie and Emmett finally entered and the party started…

We were playing games, enjoying the music and the food. We had all met Emmett's family since he introduced us to each and every one of them; Carlisle introduced Esme as his girlfriend. I don't know why but we felt out of place, Emmett's family looked so primed and proper, they came and went with an air of importance around them, to me they felt as if they were royalty or something. I took Edward to the dance floor to distract ourselves, he was a bit apprehensive too, I think he knows that everyone noticed that he is blind although no one was treating him like a freak; I knew that this was going to be too much for him.

Emmett's family was nice, but he felt pressured or something, also I was uncomfortable because there was this guy who kept looking at me; he was not looking but creepily staring.

After dinner and more games Rosalie started to open her gifts. There were some cute things, almost everything in neutral colors. After the gifts Rosalie and Emmett went to cut the cake and Rosalie while people ate, she started handing out the party favors so everyone had theirs before they left.

Edward and I decided to take a walk to get out of the crowded room. The night was lovely.

"Rosalie seemed in her element in there" I commented.

"Yeah, the vibe was overwhelming in there" he agreed, "Yeah I don't know how Alice handles it." I said to him, Edward laughed,

"Bella, Alice likes parties it's her thing."

In took his face in my hand and kissed him, the feelings within me were the same as the first time we kissed. Edward and I have been together for about nine months and everyday felt like the same, I didn't want it to change; I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life…

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have more on Edward's POV. Check the blog for the outfits, on the blog! (link on profile) there are two pages and four posts. See ya :-)<strong>


	23. 20: Our First Year

**Here is the next Chapter, Enjoy! See you at the end...**

**Chapter 20**

**Our first year:**

Time flew by and it was November, Bella and I were going to celebrate our first year together. I can't believe that she stayed with me all this time; they say that things get easy after the first year passes, I really hope so. I was so happy with her, and I knew she was happy with me, she hasn't said otherwise. I had Alice's help to plan everything out. Since it was still warm weather, I planned to take her to the spot on the beach were I asked her to be my girlfriend. We were going to spend the whole day there. Then I was taking her out to dinner near the marina. I had gotten her a necklace, which Alice mentioned that she had liked online once, I asked her to order it for me, and it arrived a few days ago.

Rosalie had her babies on her due date, I don't know how she endured it, I spent the whole birth process on the waiting room with Bella, Alice, mother, and Carlisle. Emmett's mother had come from England to help them with the babies for a few weeks until Rosalie got the hang of things. My mother had helped too, rose was now on the clear and she tried to work from home, whenever she had to leave the house she would call my mother and she would babysit since she had a bit of experience with multiples. I have held the babies, everyone except for Carlisle, Alice, and Bella thought that I wouldn't be able to carry them. Well let me tell ya, I did and there's a picture that proves it, I felt the personality of each baby and I could actually decipher which cry was from whom, Rosalie loved it.

If we were all together and the babies started crying I could tell her either if it was Lillian Rose, Ethan Carlisle, or Emilia Rose. Rosalie had two girls and a boy, Bella talked about them every time she could, she liked helping Rosalie with them too. Bella loved children and it made me wonder if she would ever want to have children with me, heck I wanted to know if she would marry me at least. Those thoughts were always on my mind, I wanted everything I could have with her.

Mother and Carlisle were fine, their relationship going well; they have gone out more now that Alice and I knew about it. I was really happy for them, mother deserved it. They have been alone way too long, both of them.

I was very excited for my date with Bella, we had gone out for her birthday, but it had been just the four of us, I had gotten her some books that she wanted, she and jasper were taking some classes together since their majors were similar, they both even had a general content class with Alice, I didn't share a class with any of them though but it was alright.

**!BSOL!**

It was the day of our anniversary date, I had called Bella at midnight and we congratulated each other, we went to bed after that. It was ten in the morning, I had Alice arrange everything two hours ago at the beach, mother had helped with the food, she made us an easy brunch, some snacks, and also lunch. Everything was simple and easy to carry, I needed to hurry I didn't want to leave our spot at the beach alone too long, James was going to drive me to pick up Bella, I was taking my guide dog Mike with me today, he was on his travel crate ready to go, the picnic bag was on the trunk alongside my bag for the day. I was jittering with excitement at the prospect of spending a whole day at the beach with Bella, no one else, just her and me.

James got to her house rather quick, I was thankful for that. I sent her a text and about a minute later she came out, I was sitting on the front seat she was at the back with Mike. I greeted her and we went on our way, James made it to the beach on record time, he helped us get everything unloaded, I thanked him and told him to pick us up at eight at the pier area were the restaurants were located. After he left I properly greeted Bella with a smile and a kiss, I had sent her some flowers this morning it was a twelve mixed rose arrangement (one for each month together) with some baby's breath for fillers, some balloons, and a card. We took all the stuff and started walking, Mike by my side as usual. Soon enough we arrived at the spot where Alice had set up a sun tent, some blankets and cushions for us, also a cooler which had some drinks and lots of water.

We got settled; Bella laid her towel on the sand and did the same with mine.

"Let's get lathered up with sunblock before we do anything else, if we are going to be here all day we will need loads of it" she told me. I agreed and got ready for her to put it on, then she put on some herself and she told me she was cleaning her hands with some baby wipes and hand sanitizer.

"All of this is really amazing Edward, I hope you didn't go into much trouble" Bella said to me.

"Hey now, I owe you after what you did for my birthday Bella, that was the best party ever" I said truthfully.

"Edward you know you don't have to pay me back" she said her tone stern.

"I was just saying Bella, I know"

"Mom made us the foods for today" I said, "are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah" I heard the smile one her voice, we started arranging brunch, mom had made breakfast pot pies; they had scrambled eggs, cheese sauce, sausage, and a combination of onions and peppers.

"Wow Edward this is amazing! I have never eaten something like this before, it's delicious" Bella said satisfied. She then put everything away and leaned closer to me, Alice had even given us mints and all of that, I took a bottle of water and rinsed my mouth twice, then I took a mint.

"Can you believe that it has been a year?" Bella broke the brief silence.

"I know it has, it had been the best year of my life" I stated sincerely.

We kissed for a while, we had nothing to fear, no worries. Today was about us, just us. I brought her closer to me by her waist; her hands found the back of my neck and our kiss deepened. Kissing Bella was amazing, the emotions that ran through my body were incomparable; there was nothing better than the feel of her lips on mine. "I love you" I breathed when she broke the kiss gasping for air, our foreheads touching. "I love you too" she replied.

Bella and I spent the day at the beach, we played with Mike, went in the water, lounged in the sun, Bella buried me in the sand. She took pictures, and we made out… a lot.

**~BSOL~**

We were both lying inside the tent resting from the sun, Bella was beside me and she had her head on my chest, we had just about finished lunch. Cold tomato soup, a salad and homemade chocolate bars.

"Bella" I said my voice low

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said sleepily.

"Do you want to be forever with me?" I asked. Bella's head rose a bit and I could feel her looking at me. She sighed and took a second before answering me.

"Why wouldn't I Edward? They say that the first year is the hardest; I think we went through that and came out victorious. This has been one of the best years of my life, I mean look at all of the things that happened; you and Alice have experienced things you never did before, you both found love, and even your mother. Our families grew even more with the addition of Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and the triplets." She took a breath and then cradled my face.

"forever may seem to be a long time now Edward, but I don't think I can be without you, I need you, I want you, and I love you with all my being." She declared as she leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss was so intense; I could feel the meaning of her words trough the kiss. A tear had escaped from my eyes; I was truly madly deeply in love with Bella. She was everything I didn't know I wanted, but everything I ever needed, she was the one for me, I didn't want to be without her.

I decided that it was the right moment to give her the present I have gotten her, I broke n away from her and reached my bag, I had packed it so I knew where everything was, her present was on the front pocket, Alice had told me that the box was pink, I had wrapped a lavender silk ribbon around it.

"Happy anniversary" I said my hand with the gift extended.

She took it from my hand and went to open it.

I heard her intake of breath, "oh Edward! How did you know, it's even more beautiful than the picture, thank you baby." She said hugging me.

"Glad you like it" I said smiling.

"I guess is my turn now" she said while I heard her fuss with her bag. After a minute she finally found what she was looking for.

"I hope you like it" she said as she placed a box on my lap. "It's a mint green box, topped with a light blue ribbon." She described it to me, she was so sweet by letting me see everything through her eyes and I loved that about her, she didn't limit me, but helped me on the little details.

I opened the box and moved away the tissue paper, inside it was another box a bit smaller than the one it was wrapped in. Bella then guided my fingers to the top edge of the box, I felt braille dots and read that it was an iPod for the vision impaired. I was speechless; this must have cost a fortune.

"Bella, you shouldn't have, these things are expensive" I explained.

"Edward, I got a good deal on it don't worry. I noticed that yours was pretty beat up and old so I saw this one and placed it on hold at the store, it took me a few weeks but I managed to pay for it on time. Its fine Edward, I want you to have everything you need, it doesn't matter the cost Edward, if it's on my hands ill make it happen" she said, I noticed the determination in her voice.

"Thank you Bella" I kissed her.

We went back on the water after that, this time Mike joined us, he was a good dog, and he has become part of my family. He has been with me for a year and had never failed on his job to guide and protect me.

**Bella's POV**

Our anniversary had been the best day of my live, we have had just a few chances to be just the two of us and we always cherished those moments. After being on the beach all day, we packed everything up and walked hand in hand to the pier area where Edward had made reservations on a sea side restaurant to have dinner.

I was wearing my cover all and I had fixed my hair, Edward had on another pair of shorts and the shirt he had got to the beach with, we had washed off some of the sand and sunblock at the showers of the beach and I was wearing my coverall as a dress, it actually worked out well. The restaurant wasn't fancy on the dress code but since it was one of the best you had to reserve your spot.

We had a quiet and tranquil dinner; it was very romantic and sweet just like Edward. We ate off each other's plate and for dessert he had ordered the strawberries with chocolate, and again we fed each other. Everything was amazing and I couldn't believe that I met someone like him, I look past his impairment and love him for the man he is, he may be blind but he sees with the heart, Edward is so intelligent and loving, humble and sweet, and of course so handsome. Everything I ever dreamed of in one guy.

We were pretty tired on the ride back; we were both dozing off in the back seat. Edward insisted on accompanying me to my door, there we kissed good night. As I lay in bed that night, I replayed the day's events on my mind, no day could compare to this one. We both forgot of the real world and focused on just us and our feelings, and that moment I knew that he was the one for me, and yes I wanted to spend forever by his side.

This was the beginning of the rest of our lives…

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, the story will pick up now, and there will be a time pass span.<p>

What would you like to see next in the story?

A picture of Rosalie and Emmett's babies will be posted on the blog along with the outfit for this chapter.

Go visit! :-)

Thank you for reading...


	24. 21: Three and a Half Years Later

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Lets see what has been happening in the lives of our characters...**

**As usual I dont own any of this...! Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 21**

**3.5 years later:**

Almost four years have passed, Bella and I are still together, and the past years have been amazing. I love her even more now than before, she is everything to me. Rosalie's babies are almost four years old, they love me very much, Emilia likes me the most she likes to guide me; she takes my hand and leads me to wherever I'm going when we are at the same place. She likes music and is learning to play the piano, her sister Lillian is into ballet and all things from that type of art, and Ethan likes to construct things. The kid sometimes forgets that I can't see, he likes to show me what he had constructed, I always take my time examining whenever he asks me to "see" something. Bella and I love to be with them.

Mother and Carlisle got engaged and they had started planning the wedding but plans had to come to a halt because of Alice. She had secretly auditioned for the reality show _project runway_ and she had been selected to be in the show so she had to leave for New York. Everyone was happy, it took mom a bit to come out of the shock but she was happy, and I know that everyone was doubting her but I could feel that she was being sincere when she said she was happy with this opportunity Alice had gotten.

Alice had graduated early, well she has the certification of a fashion designer, and a business manager certificate; she made it by taking summer classes and 15 credits in some semesters (that's 5 classes). It was a lot of work but she pulled it off, she was now finishing an internship as a fashion consultant and TA at the art institute. She just needed to get the diploma but she was waiting for us to finish so she can go to the ceremony since she wants to graduate the same day Bella and I do. I had added to my major also, I wanted to be a music teacher besides just my bachelor's in music and composing, so I added those classes to my load and worked extra hard to be at the same level as Bella and Jasper. They both helped me all the way until I caught up with them and the rhythm of the classes and BA.

Alice had everything packed and ready. Jasper was going with her on this journey, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to see or talk to her while she was in the show but it made him feel better if he was in the same place as her, so he is taking some independent studies classes and he had transferred to NYU, so he was going to finish studying while he was in New York.

Her going away party was tonight, everything was ready everyone had put their grain of sand to make this party happen; it was going to be project runway and fashion themed. Everyone was enjoying the party, Bella told me that everything was pretty but that the place looked as if Alice had exploded on the place, and that there was no corner that didn't have something that represented her. Alice said that it was the best going away/good luck party ever and it was also complete with a karaoke time. Alice loved that.

We had a good time, we ate, we laughed, we remembered stuff about the past years, and we ate cake, danced and had a lot of fun. I was going to miss my sister but she needed to do this, this was her time to fly, one big opportunity that she couldn't refuse.

**Alice's POV**

I was going to NYC to participate on Project Runway, Jasper was coming with me. I had everything packed and ready to go. I was at the office of the house looking for some papers when I one of the places I looked I found a small box, there were similar looking boxes alongside it. I opened and was surprised to see Grandma Mason's engagement ring, the one that my father had given to mom, I knew that the ring belonged to Edward…

Then I remembered that Edward had once asked me about what I thought on him and Bella getting married, this happened a few years ago, I had told him to go with it but he had been hesitant. Now that I saw the ring I knew that it was meant to be, this ring belonged to my brother and I was going to give it to him. He needed to man up a bit and take the next step with Bella; I would do everything in my power to make that happen.

I put the ring in my pocket and finished looking for what I needed.

It was time for us to go through security, jasper was saying farewell to his family, while I did the same with our big group, even Aunt Carmen and uncle Eleazar had come for the party and they stayed to see me leave. After saying goodbye to everyone I took Edward away from the group, I needed to give him the ring.

"What is it Alice?" he told me.

"I need to give you something but I couldn't do it in front of everyone" I stated.

"What is it?" he asked now curious.

I took the ring and placed it in his hand making sure that no one noticed.

"What is in this box Alice?"

"Grandma Mason's ring" I said.

"And why are you giving it to me?" he asked skeptical.

"Because it belongs to you brother and because I remembered what you asked me a few months ago, I told you before that you had to come forward and tell Bella how you feel but since you haven't, I decided to give you a little push in the right direction by giving you the ring" I told him.

"Alice I…" he started.

"Nothing Edward, you don't have to rush into it, I just wanted you to have this and tell you that you have my approval. You and Bella belong together; this is just another step of the many you still have to come. I'm sure she will say yes, believe me. I love you and I will miss you brother." I told him kissing his cheek and hugging him tight, this was the first time that we were going to be separated, but it had to happen eventually, I know that Bella will take great care of him; I know he will be in good hands.

Jasper joins me and we both wave at our families, with one last look back we hand in hand walk to security and to the beginning of something amazing, I had a feeling that things were about to change for all of us. I was confident in myself, I know my abilities and I know that I can be the next designer sponsored by project runway. They didn't know what was coming to them…

**BPOV**

Edward and I were studying when I noticed my cellphone was blinking, I had a few missed calls and unseen texts; I also had a voice mail. I listened to it first, it was Jacob. I was a nervous wreck when I finished listening to the message.

"Bella, what wrong?"

"My dad…"

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked alarmed now.

"Jacob has been trying to contact me, my dad had an accident, and he is in the hospital." I explained

"But is he okay?"

"I don't know, Jacob called hours ago…they didn't know the extent of the damage when he first called." I said panic in my voice, I couldn't lose my father.

"Love, I'm sure that everything will be okay, why don't we pack up and go to your house, call Jacob and get things sorted out. Remember, bad news are the first to come, if something bad happened to him you would have already known." He reassured me.

We went home and when I got there I found both mom and Phil on the kitchen, she was on the phone. She hung up and went to me.

"Oh Bella you are finally here!" she exclaimed.

"How is Charlie?" I asked her.

"He had a car accident"

"What happened?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"He was off duty so the car who hit him didn't know it was him, he was at a stoplight light when a car that didn't see that his light was red passed by it and hit him on the driver's side, he hit his head and has a concussion, and he also has a broken leg and arm. The accident was this morning on forks time, they didn't want to call us until things were concrete. The driver was also a bit tipsy, he was taken into custody; they are waiting to see if Charlie wants to press charges although he is going to be in jail for a few days." Mom explained.

"But dad is okay?" I asked again.

"Yes he is stable, he is not awake but he is okay." She answered.

"I have to go see him, he needs someone you take care of him, and I have to go back to forks." I stated

"Bella dear I know, but what about your studies?" mom asked.

"I can email with my professor's mom, this is more important. I have to start packing. Phil can you please make arrangements for me to leave as soon as possible?" I pleaded.

"Sure Bella. Edward, are you going with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, Phil…" he replied uncertain.

Once in my room I opened up my closet and took out a big duffel bag, and started putting clothes into it, it was already snowing in forks so I needed winter apparel. I still had clothes from when I was back there but some of it didn't fit I had taken it out years ago, then what was left was not enough, good thing Alice made me buy a coat and gloves on our last shopping trip. I placed jeans, leggings, and fleeces, long sleeve shirts and everything I needed in the bag plus my necessities bag. I also added my chargers and prepared my school bag with all I would need. Mom called the university and spoke with the dean on my behalf.

"I'm calling Carlisle; he can come pick me up." Edward said.

"You are leaving?" I said.

"I have to, you're going to see your dad, I can go to school for the both of us, I can give you my notes and all that." He said, that was a great idea but I wanted him with me.

"I want you to come with me to forks Edward. I need you" I said taking his hand.

"But Bella you are going to take care of your dad, I'll just be on the way" he stated. "Edward you are never on the way, you can take care of yourself more than any of us. I need you there with me, I want you to be there." I replied to him.

"Bella, I can't just drop everything and go. We don't know how long will take for him to recover." Edward added.

"Look, if you don't want to go then fine! You don't have to make up excuses Edward." I said to him.

"Love, I'm not making up excuses, I'm just trying to be rational. Don't be mad at me okay?" he said hugging me.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"I'm just overwhelmed, I can't lose my father" I said.

"You won't Bella, you heard your mother he is out of the danger zone" he reassured me.

"Please come with me" I said again.

"Okay" he said kissing my forehead.

We broke apart and he went to call Carlisle while I finished packing.

Phil came to my room and asked Edward if he was going, I nodded to him and to also make arrangements for Mike to come with us. Edward needed his guide dog. Later after that mom told me that she had already talked with the dean and told them that both Edward and I were going to be absent for a few days. They said to call if we were extending or for any eventuality.

Carlisle came to pick Edward up, "what's going on Bella?" he asked me.

"My father had an accident and I have to go see him" I stated.

"Oh goodness, how is he?" Carlisle said.

"We don't know yet" mom said.

"He is?" he asked looking at Edward.

"I am Bella needs me there."

"I know but what about your mother, Edward one thing is Alice leaving but another is you. And I know that this may sound unfair but I don't think she will like that idea." Carlisle pointed out, he was right.

"Carlisle please, don't make this harder, it's just for a few days. Please, help me." Edward said.

"Okay, okay let's go. You have to pack right? At what time is the flight?" he asked.

"It's later tonight, they still have some time." Phil said giving him the printed itinerary.

We grabbed our stuff and prepared to leave, "I will go with you, just in case that it's just Bella leaving" mom said, I nodded.

We arrived at Esme's house, "what's going on?" she asked as we rushed inside.

"Bella's father had an accident mom" Edward told her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Everything is uncertain, but he has a broken leg." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to forks to see him Esme." I said I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"And I'm going with her" Edward stated.

"What?" Esme asked.

"I going to forks with Bella" he said again.

"No you are not; there is nothing for you there." She said.

"I can understand that Bella has to go but why you?" she questioned.

"She is my girlfriend mom; I have to be with her. She needs me; I'm not going to fail her now. She has always been with me" Edward told his mother.

"Edward I can't let you leave, you can't" she argued.

"Why mom, why can't I, is it because I'm blind?" he asked, I could see that he was getting upset with Esme's attitude.

"No, of course not my dear, I don't doubt that Isabella can take care of you, is just the situation Edward. She is going to take care of her father, it would be inappropriate for you to be there too." Esme complained.

"mom, what you just said sounds even worse, I'm not an idiot okay, I'm pretty sure that Charlie won't mind that I accompany Bella, he doesn't think that I'm a hindrance or a step in her way because I'm blind, hey will be glad that I went with her, of that I'm sure. I may not be able to see but I can take care of Bella and protect her, just as I know that she can take care of me." Edward snapped.

"Okay everyone, let's take it down a notch please" my mother interjected.

"Renee is right Esme; this conversation is out of context." Carlisle said.

"Esme, come with me for a moment please"

They left the room, mom and I sat down. "I will be right back, wait here" Edward said turning around the corner, it looked like he was going to the bathroom.

He came back and sat beside me, he was clearly upset but trying to be strong in front of me and mom. He must feel horrible, Esme was changing but things like this were the ones that made us doubt of her change.

Esme and Carlisle returned a few minutes later, she looked somehow calmer.

"I want to apologize for my behavior, Isabella and Renée I'm sorry." She said.

"And Edward, my boy I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that. You are not a child anymore, you can go with Bella. Come with me, let me help you pack. We need to get you winter gear, its already snowing in Washington, of that I'm sure." Esme said as Edward took her hand.

Carlisle stayed with us until they finished, they didn't have to go shopping for a coat, Carlisle lend Edward one from the clothes he still had from a urgent trip he did to London about a year ago, it had been winter time.

"I'm ready, at what time is the flight?" Edward asked, "It's at six we still have a few hours, but I think we should head that way now just in case." Mom said.

"Okay then let's go" Carlisle said.

We got Mike ready for the car ride, he needed to be in his kennel until we got to the airport and were told differently, he wasn't any dog he is a guard dog so this gives him some privileges.

We went and did all the customs in time, we then had a light dinner and after that we headed to the security area and that's when we said our goodbyes. Edward and I went through security and soon enough were in the terminal waiting for the flight to be called. We had to wait a whole hour but finally the time for boarding came, Edward and I were taking a direct flight to WA, well as direct as we could get it, we were making a stop along the way but it was just one. I wanted to get to Seattle as soon as possible.

We were in the air; Edward grabbed my hand as the plane was going upwards. "You've never flown before?" I asked him.

"Once, but it was a long time ago." He admitted, "Is okay Edward" I said grasping him tighter.

**~ BSOL~**

After six hours of being on the plane we arrived at the Seattle airport, waited for twenty minutes and took a smaller plane to forks, it was a three and a half hour by car from Sea-Tac to forks and I wasn't going to wait that long.

We finally landed, it was almost midnight, I had contacted Jacob while we waited and he agreed to pick us up.

"Hello Bella, Edward it's nice to see you again; it's been a while" Jacob greeted. We took our bags and Mike and went out, we got in Jacobs car and went our way to my house, and it's been a while since I've been here. I thought I would never be back, and now that I was here it was because of the wrong circumstances. Soon enough we were on Charlie's driveway, I took a moment to look at the house, nothing had changed on the outside; Charlie had kept it the same way it feels as if time had stopped and I had never left him. I wondered if the inside was the same too.

We got out of the car and went inside, I used my spare key Charlie hadn't even changed the locks in all these years. He was such a traditional man, he didn't do well with changes, his recovery was going to be tough, and of that I was certain.

I turned on the lights and was correct, the inside of the house was the same, save for my father's favorite chair; he bought a new one or changed the fabric from the old one. I directed everyone to the kitchen.

"So how is he really Jacob?" I asked as I prepared to make hot chocolate for everyone, Edward was caffeine intolerant and I wanted to sleep so coffee was out of the question.

"He is stable Bella, he broke a leg and an arm, but the doctors assured us that he was going to be okay." He said with conviction.

"I want to see him" I stated.

"Later, its late now, you both need to rest it's been a long flight" he pointed out.

"Okay Jacob" I agreed.

"I'll come and pick you up in the morning, goodnight"

After that he was gone, I hope he wasn't lying to me when he said that dad was alright.

Edward and I finished our chocolate and sandwiches, after that I led him through the house with Mike so he could get acquainted with it, then he went to shower, after I was done I took my shower and I took him to my old bedroom, everything in there was as I left it…I think, but it had been cleaned. I sat beside Edward on the bed.

"Thank you for being here with me" I told him.

"You do not have to thank me Bella, I'm here because it's important for you, and because I wanted to, forgive me for being so close minded earlier." He said,

"Never mind love" I said kissing him.

I went to my father's bedroom and got in bed, my father was going to be okay…

The next morning, Jacob was at the house early, he brought Sue Keller with him; he and my father had been dating for the past six months. I wonder why Charlie didn't tell me anything about this.

We arrived at the hospital and Jacob took us where Charlie was quickly enough, Mike could come with us since it was allowed, I was taken to my dad's room, Edward and everyone else stayed outside while I went in to see him.

He looked so broken in that hospital bed, although I knew he wasn't because his heart was beating on the monitor. I got closer and took his hand, "dad, it's me Bella, I'm here" I said to him.

"You scared me dad, but you are going to get better, I'll make sure of that" I told him. "Please daddy, open your eyes for me please come on" I encouraged him.

"Edward its outside, he came with me, he wanted to be here also. He loves you dad, and I love you too." I said kissing his forehead, he had a bandage there, and some butterfly bandaged cuts on his face, from the chattered glass I suppose.

And that's how I spent the day, talking to him telling him about everything that had happened to me in the past weeks and about Alice being selected for project runway. Edward came in the room for a while but Mike stayed outside, waiting by the door as instructed. At lunch Edward and I went to eat while Sue stayed with dad, she stayed for a while more but had to leave for work, Jacob came when she left, he took Edward to the bathroom while I stayed talking to dad.

"I was so worried about you dad, everyone was, even Carlisle…" I felt his hand move.

"Isabell…Bella" dad whispered.

"Bella…" he said again.

"I'm right here dad, grab my hand if you can hear me" he did he held me tighter; I pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Dad I'm right here, open your eyes please." I said

The nurse came in with the doctor, "what's going on Ms. Swan?" he said.

"He's calling me, I asked him to grab my hand and he did, he is listening to me doctor he is responding!" I said exited. Charlie's heartbeat got faster as I talked.

"Chief Swan, Charlie can you hear me?" the doctor said as he took my place beside him.

"If you can please try to open your eyes" he said.

"Isabella, Isabella" he called again.

"I'm right here dad" I told him.

He finally opened his eyes, "oh thanks God! Dad you opened your eyes" I said.

"Bella?" he asked confused.

"Where am I? Why are you here?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Chief you had an accident do you remember that?" the doctor asked him.

"No" he said.

The doctor explained what happened to him and told him about his injuries, and then he told me to get out so he could check him through, since he had just woken up from an unconscious state.

I called mom to give her the news, while I did that Edward and Jacob returned from the bathroom.

"What happened Bella?" Jake asked alarmed.

"Dad woke up! The doctor is checking him up." I said with a smiled, both he and Edward smiled and celebrated with me, Edward called Carlisle to let him know about the news and I decided to email Jasper.

Dad was getting better, his health improved and he was ready to go home, he had been on some rehab and he moved on crutches, the fracture wasn't that bad after all. He was going to need therapy for his arm though; there was a little more damage there. We have talked and talked while I came to visit him, he had spent some quality time with Edward and I spent some time knowing Sue. Dad said that he was going to tell me about her during thanksgiving, but that was more than a month away. I let him of the hook because he seemed happy with her. Dad had told me to go out, that he would be fine at the hospital by himself for one night so Jacob planed a date, he wanted me to meet his girlfriend Vanessa, he had told me about her and I had seen her in pictures but never talked to her or seen her personally. The night had been great, it was a fun dinner Jacob's jokes were hilarious. After the restaurant we went to dance for a bit, but we had an early night since dad was coming home the next day.

"You didn't go through too much trouble right Bella?" dad asked as we got him out of the car, Jacob and his friends had shoveled the entryway of the house

"no dad, you are just going to sleep downstairs until you are out of the crutches, I don't want you falling and breaking a hip old man" I joked.

"Funny Isabella, absolutely hilarious, didn't know you were also a comedian." Dad said

I had prepared him his favorite meal for lunch, Jacob and Sue were going to stay and eat with us, and then Jacob had to go to the station to cover up a shift. He had been a cop for a few years; ever since we were kids he told me that he wanted to be a police officer that was his dream. He admired my father and wanted to be like him, his father and Charlie got closer when Jacob's mom died, Billy and my dad had been on a rough path and Sarah's sudden death brought them closer as friends. Billy died a few years ago so Jacob refuge in Charlie since he was like a father to him also, I love him like a brother and I'm glad that Charlie has him here.

Charlie retired to the living room, to catch up on his games on the DVR while Edward helped me around the kitchen.

"He seems better now" he told me, "yeah he is I'm happy that he has Jacob and now Sue. I had been feeling guilty that I left him all alone when I moved to Florida, but I don't regret it at the same time." I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I found you, Edward" admitted.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart, never forget it" he told me as he took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me.

Edward and I spent one more week in Forks, I accompanied dad to his follow up appointment and then dropped him and Edward home, while I went to the supermarket to stock his fridge and pantry. It took me a couple of hours to do the groceries, I found some classmates and old teachers while I shopped so I had stayed and mingled. When I came home I found my boyfriend and my father in the kitchen on what it looked to be a private conversation. They stopped talking when dad saw me.

"Hi there Isabella" dad said.

"How was shopping?" Edward asked.

"It was alright, what's going on here you two?" I asked.

"Nothing" they both replied at the same time.

"Right…" I said my eyebrow raising; I didn't believe them, not one bit.

I let it go and went to get and put away the groceries, then I cooked them some dinner and dad had an early night, he was tired.

Edward came and hugged me from behind while I was doing the dishes, "you and dad have gotten close" I pointed out.

"He's a great man" Edward said.

"Yeah I know"

"When do we leave again?" he asked me.

"Sunday" I replied.

"Can you show me around town tomorrow?" he told me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, show me your favorite places around town, what you did for fun, I want to get to know Bella's Forks" he said.

"Okay, we will go after breakfast tomorrow. I have to go put the laundry in the dryer, wait here." I told him.

I made some chocolate and we snuggled in front of the fireplace, we had a quiet evening, just me and him talking about anything and everything, and his experience on the trip. The hours passed by and we didn't notice, when we did it was morning, we had fallen asleep in the living room but I didn't care the night had been amazing, Edward and I haven't had time for us like that lately and I mean even before Charlie's accident.

As promised I took Edward to town and "showed him" my favorite places, my schools, the park, the library were I spent a lot of time. The town area and Newton's were I had worked all four years of high school and all summers since I was sixteen, we then had lunch at the lodge and I took him to the reservation and the beach although it was winter. Edward enjoyed everything, I took him to the rez gift shop where he got some souvenirs, he bought a book about the History of the Quileute Indians, and asked me if I could read it for him, I of course accepted.

We then had a chocolate at the coffee shop, and then Edward wanted souvenirs from forks so I took him to the gift shop, he bought another book about the founding and history of the town, some post cards, T-shirts and key chains for everyone back home. He got a tote bag for Rosalie and Alice, some bears and forks story coloring books for the kids (Lillian, Ethan and Emilia) and matching shirt and cap for us. He got a mug for Carlisle and Esme; he also got calendars and pens.

"Are you going to tell me what where you talking about with Charlie?" I asked while we finished packing our suitcases.

"No" Edward laughed.

"Why not Edward, since when are you and my dad having secrets?" I asked offended.

"No love is not like that, don't worry" he told me.

"But if you want to know so badly, we were talking about you" he said poking my side.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Everything" he said.

"We were just saying how lucky we both were of having you in our lives, him as your daughter and I as your boyfriend. You mean a lot to the both of us and we both love you" he said kissing me tenderly.

"We were just having a man to man talk Bella" he reassured me.

"Okay" I said.

We had an early flight the next morning, Jacob took us to the airport, Sue and dad came also although I told dad he didn't have to. We said our goodbyes and soon enough Edward and I were on our way to Florida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you really think was the conversation between Charlie and Edward...? Leave me your thoughts, picture of Bella's room and the house are on the blog of the story! Thanks for reading :-)<strong>_


	25. 22: Aniversary Proposal

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait! From this point forward the story was going to go in a diferent direction but I decided to delay that for a bit because there is some imprtant part of the plot coming up on the next chapters and I wanted to be able to focus on just one thing at a time, its better this way, for you guys to read and me to write. **

**Lets see what happens on this chapter...**

**As usual I dont own Twlight!**

**Chapter 22**

**Anniversary Proposal**

**Edwards POV**

I've been thinking about what Alice said to me before she left for New York; I made my decision after I talked to Charlie back in forks when he had his accident. I didn't like lying to Bella but I couldn't tell her what we were talking about. Since neither Jasper or Alice could help me plan the proposal I asked Carlisle for help, I told him what I wanted and he made it happen, I had a reservation for a new restaurant that Bella had been dying to go to for a while but it has been impossible until I told Carlisle, and he pulled a few strings and made it happen. I had the flowers ordered and the ring has been polished, mom still didn't know that I had it; I didn't want to ruin the surprise by telling her, I knew it was wrong but mom was still a little sore from when Bella and I went to Forks. My suit has been tailored by one of Alice's colleagues, she told me to go straight to her if I needed some help with my clothes while she was gone.

It was the date of our anniversary, as it was tradition Bella and I talked at midnight and then went to bed, I was picking her up at eight, tonight I wasn't only going to propose to her but I was also telling her that I was going to get my transplant done. Carlisle and I have talked about it and he says that there is no reason for me not to get it besides fear, he told me I qualify. He did some tests and told me the type of transplant I needed, it was a full cornea transplant. The shards of glass that mutilated my corneas when I had the accident damaged all my cornea layers.

This procedure wasn't painful, I was going home the same day, but the recovery would take from a few months up to a year, I needed to be careful with what I did after the surgery and also I was going to still be blind for a while until it was time to remove the bandages and see if my vision returned. I wasn't scared, I trusted Carlisle he had done this many times before with people younger than me and he has been successful. I wanted to tell Bella so bad, she loved me as I am right now but I want to do this for me, for us I want to see her face, I think it's time for me to search for the light and stop being in the dark.

I arranged for a limousine to pick us up, ever since Carlisle started living with us we didn't need James so much so we retired him, he started a family back when we started college, his first baby was born that February, then he had another child a few years ago and we wanted him to spend time with his wife Victoria and his children Valerie and Laurent. We are still in touch with him but he doesn't work for us anymore, he had been working for us since his mid-twenties, he was grateful for the trust and the job he had with us but we knew he wanted to be with his family more.

I was very nervous for what I wanted to do tonight, I got this feeling that it was time for us to take that next step, I was ready, and I just hoped Bella was…

"Edward son, where are you going so dressed up?" mom asked when she saw me.

"I'm going on a date with Bella, it's our anniversary today." I replied.

"Oh right, I had forgotten. How long has it been?" She said.

"Four years mom" I clarified.

"Okay then, have fun." She dismissed me.

"Bye mom, Carlisle" I said he followed me outside.

"I'm nervous" I admitted to him.

"It's only natural Edward; I was very nervous when I asked your mother to marry me too." He told me.

"Bella is a fine girl, you will do alright son." He encouraged me.

"Okay then, I better gets going I don't want to lose our reservation." I acknowledged.

I told the driver Bella's address and we were on our way to pick her up, I just hoped that this night didn't backfire on me…

**Bella's POV**

I was getting ready for tonight's date with Edward, he told me to dress fancy, and I guess we were going to a fancy place for dinner. I admit that I wasn't feeling well, I think I was going to get a cold or something because I had a light fever this morning when I woke up but I controlled it, but I think its back again. I know I should cancel but I don't want to, I know that Edward had done a lot to make tonight special I didn't want it to go to waste.

I dressed and asked mom to help me with my hair and makeup, the AC on my room was high since even though I had a cold shower I felt hot and was sweating a bit.

"All done Bella, you look fantastic." Mom said.

"Thanks mom" I said.

"My baby girl is so grown up!" she added.

I blushed, "oh, mom please!" I whined.

"Okay, okay. I'll let the sentimental talk for some other time…." She said kissing my cheek and handing me my clutch. Right that moment the doorbell rang and my heart started beating faster, I didn't know why I felt jitters as if tonight was different from the others, something was going to happen I could feel it, I just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh Edward wait until Bella sees you, so handsome!" She greeted me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Bella is ready, wait here I'll go get her and my camera you both look amazing!" she said rushing.

I heard heels on the stairs and I was hit with the soft scent of Bella's perfume I knew she was in the room, I smiled.

"Good evening Bella, happy anniversary." I greeted her.

"Happy anniversary Edward, she said lightly kissing my lips, after that she ran a finger through my lips, removing the stain of her lipstick I suppose.

"Stay just like that and smile" Renée said all of the sudden.

"Mother! You scared me." Bella said.

"Sorry" she giggled.

She took a few pictures from us; this was actually a good idea.

"These are for you" I said handing Bella the flowers, "oh Edward they are beautiful!" she cried.

"I'm glad you like them." I said truthfully.

"Okay kids, Bella give me the flowers; I'll get them some water you go now." She rushed us out of the door.

"Bye mom" Bella said.

"Bye Renée" I smiled.

"A limousine Edward?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, the best to take my girl out." I said.

"You didn't have to do this" she told me.

"I know but I wanted to, my pleasure remember?" I told her.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as we left her house. I just smiled and didn't answer.

Soon enough we were at the restaurant, and bellas gasp had me grinning like an idiot.

"Bella Italia? Really Edward? Oh goodness this is amazing! How did you do it?" she asked all of this at once.

"Okay I take that you like the surprise" I stated.

"I love it; you know I've wanted to come here for a while." She said.

We were greeted by the hostess, "hello, and welcome to La Bella Italia. Reservations for two?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Name please" she kindly asked.

"Masen" I answered.

"Oh, yes right here it is private area number three." She said.

"This way follow me, I will take you to your table." She added.

"Private dining area? Edward what's going on?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing love, you wanted to come here right?" I said.

"Yes but I didn't know you were going to go through all this trouble" she hissed.

"Bella, love please relax, it was nothing okay." I placated her, I knew she didn't like ostentatious but I wanted tonight to be perfect.

We were taken to the room and seated.

"Do you like it?" I asked Bella, I had asked the flower shop to deliver a few flower arrangements and the restaurant to ambiance the room a bit with some music I brought and dim lights. "Oh Edward, its lovely." Bella said.

Our waiter came in and filled us a glass of water and brought in complimented breadsticks with garlic, we ordered our drinks and for appetizer we ordered a shared capresse salad.

Bella and I were of age but none of us were drinkers, but for today I had ordered just one bottle of wine to go with our entrees. We stared a conversation while we ate our salads and enjoyed the best iced tea I've had in my life.

"I was babysitting Emma the other day while rose took Ethan and Emilia to the dentist and she was so good. She didn't give me any trouble at all, I enjoyed playing with her, and I rewarded her with making cookies I can still hear her scream of joy." Bella laughed.

"You like them" she said.

"I love those kids, it's the teacher in me, I love children, and I've bonded with them since I've been their tutor. They are going to start school next year; I'm going to miss that part." She told me truthfully. Rosalie and Emmett were hitting a rough economic path, their businesses where not giving them the profits they used to, so they couldn't sent their kids to preschool so Bella offered herself to tutor them for half of the price that the tuition at the school they were going was going to be, everything they know from school Bella has taught it to them.

Our food was brought in Bella had ordered mushroom ravioli while I had a steak and pasta dish, the food was amazing. As the night progressed I felt that Bella was a little off. I reached for her hand, it was hot, and I mean it wasn't her normal temperature. Maybe it was just me, I don't know.

"The night has been great Edward, thank you for doing all of this." Bella said to me.

"Anything for you Bella" I said with a smile taking her hand.

"Bella" I started.

"Yes baby" she said smiling.

"I'm going to go under the surgery" I bluntly said.

I was met with silence.

"For real?" I nodded to her.

"Yes Bella, Carlisle and I have been talking and I've decided to do it. There is nothing stopping me but fear, Carlisle said that my body is more than ready." I said.

"Is it going to hurt?" Bella asked concerned.

"No he told me that if I wanted I could get a full body anesthesia, not just my eyes" I explained.

"That's a great option. So what kind of transplant is it?"

"I'm going to need a full cornea transplant, because when I had the accident all of the layers of my cornea were damaged. I will undergo some more tests for size, eye pressure and all of that." I explained to Bella.

"I'm so happy for you Edward!" she said kissing me.

"Yeah I've been giving this a lot of thought, I want to do it for me, and I want to do it for us. I want to be able to look into your eyes my love."

We finished or meal and then ordered dessert, we didn't say anything for a while desserts were great.

I was ready to ask her, I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to say it already.

"Bella we have been together for a while, we have matured and experienced so many things with one another, and I want to keep living these things with you and whatever the future may bring. I love you with all my heart Bella, I never in a million years thought that I would fall in love but I'm glad that it was with you, you are it for me Bella I don't want to be with anyone else, nobody would ever compare to you." I declared.

"Oh Edward, I love you too, so so much, I don't want to be without you, nothing in my life would be the same now. I want to be with you too for as long as you have me." Bella said kissing my lips, she tasted of chocolate since we had just finished eating dessert and she had a piece of chocolate cake.

This was it, the moment of truth, I was going to spill the beans, and I was going to ask her to be my wife.

"Bella, would you ma…" I didn't finish my sentence because I heard Bella say something that I quite didn't understand, the scrape of her chair and then a thud.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked alarmed, Bella didn't reply.

I got out of my chair and kneeled on the floor looking for her; I felt her hand and took it. "Bella baby what's going on, answer me please." I said, I then cried for help, until two servers heard me and brought a cloth with some alcohol, they rubbed it under Bella's nose and I felt her move.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"You fainted" I replied relived, well at least for now.

"Miss, Can we get you anything, maybe some water?" one of the helping servers asked.

"Yeah water sounds great actually, I feel a little hot." Bella replied.

"Can you get the check while you're at it? Ask our server please. Thanks" I said.

"Sure, water and the check coming right up." He said and left.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth Edward no, I wasn't feeling well but I didn't want to cancel tonight, everything was amazing until now." She admitted.

"Oh baby, you should have told me, we could just have rescheduled." I said a little hurt.

"No, no is okay. Tonight was the best" Bella kissed my cheek.

The server came with the water and the check, I gave enough to pay the bill and leave a hefty tip to all of them servers who had helped Bella. They took all the flowers to the limo outside as Bella was leaning on me for support. I helped her into the limo and told the driver that we were going to Bella's house. I called Carlisle and put Bella on the phone, she told him how she had been feeling; he said that he was meeting us at her house. We got there as quickly as possible, I paid the driver for the rest of his services plus a little tip and he left, Carlisle was inside talking with Bella's mom when we got in.

"Bella sweetie, are you okay?" Renée asked her.

"I think I have a fever and I fainted." Bella explained.

"Okay, let's get you out of these clothes so that Carlisle can examine you properly, or you prefer to go to the hospital?" Renée suggested.

"No, no just Carlisle." Bella agreed.

"Okay then, guys wait here." She told us.

"So tell me, how did it go? Did you ask her?" Carlisle asked a little excitement on his voice.

"No when I was going to ask she fainted, she didn't even give me a chance to say the words." I stated.

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward." He said.

"Is okay, I guess today wasn't the day." I said dejectedly.

"Hey, don't get discouraged okay, the moment will come, just be patient." He reassured me.

"Carlisle, you can come up now." Renee called from the top of the stairs, I followed him but didn't go into Bella's room, I knew that there was a chair in the hallway as part of the décor of the house so I sat on it and waited for Carlisle to tell me what was going on with her.

He was in her room for a few minutes, I started bouncing my leg in desperation, I was a little upset that I didn't get to say what I had to say, I was trying to calm myself I didn't want to get mad it wasn't Bella's fault that she may be sick sometimes your body controls you.

Renee then opened the door and told me to come into the room. I went in and as usual I was hit with Bella's smell and her perfume.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing too serious, she just has a mild fever episode, this is common so it can be treated with regular fever medicine, I just gave her some by vein so it could act faster." He told me.

"That's good" I said.

"Bella please take liquids and rest until you feel better, check your temperature every thirty minutes and take more medicine if you need it. Here is the prescription for a fast acting liquid mix. Goodnight, Edward lets go." He said.

"No, Edward please stay" Bella said.

"I'm not sure that's going to be possible love" I said.

"Oh okay" I heard the disappointment in her voice and I cracked, I was making her miserable with my attitude over something that's out of her control.

"Edward, don't worry about your mother, I'll handle that." Carlisle said.

"Okay then, I'll stay" I said putting down my walking cane and sitting at the edge of Bella's bed.

"Goodbye Edward, get well Bella, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Carlisle said pointedly.

"Of course" Bella said.

"I'll walk you out, Bella I'll bring you another tea; do you want anything Edward?" Renée asked.

"Yes, a very cold glass of water please" I said.

"I'll be right back" she said, I heard her and Carlisle leave and the soft click of the door closing.

Silence fell over the room; I felt a little tension coming off me and also awkwardness. Since Bella didn't say anything I decided to get comfortable and took off my shoes, socks and removed my suit jacket and tie, I laid them at the sofa that was on the wall in front of Bella's bed, I knew this room like the back of my hand even though two years ago Bella changed the décor of her room and bought a new bedroom set, she gave the one she had to my cousin Irina since she loved it and said that would look amazing on her bedroom.

I went to lie beside her, Bella got close to me but not close enough; I took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes a little, the medicine is working." She replied.

Bella laid her head on my forehead and sighed.

"Thanks for tonight Edward, it was amazing. I'm sorry that we had to cut it short after all the effort you put into it." Bella apologized, I sighed. I was being stupid, "I know Bella but is okay, it's not your fault baby, right now what's important is that you get better." I said sincerely.

Renee returned with Bella's tea and my water, she checked Bella's temperature as I took small sips letting the water finally cool my mood down, I was being a pain I didn't know if Bella noticed but I was hoping that she didn't.

"How is the temperature?" I asked.

"Almost back to normal, I think that you should sweat out with the tea and then take another shower Bella, you can't take more medicine until a little after midnight ill set an alarm for you okay sweetie?" Renée said in her concerned motherly nature.

"Okay mom" Bella replied.

"oh Edward you must be uncomfortable on those clothes, let me get you something more comfortable, I think there's some clothes on the guest room for you, I'll be right back." Renee said hastily. She came back a few minutes later and gave me some of my clothes, I indeed had some things over at Bella's house it wasn't a lot but it would suffice for tonight.

I went and got ready for bed in Bella's bathroom when I went out I heard ruffling and drawers closing, Bella was out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something to wear, the tea made effect and I need to shower the sweat off, I don't want you catching this." Bella said

"Carlisle said it's not contagious but okay" I replied.

"I'll be back soon" she said closing the bathroom door.

I got my things neatly organized and then got settled on Bella's bed, she had removed the comforter and was using the thinner sheet, and I went to her closet and looked for another sheet for myself. I got settled in bed after that.

"I see you got settled" Bella stated as she came out of the bathroom.

She came to lie beside me.

"I love you Edward" she said kissing my lips softly, all of what I was feeling melted away and I realized that this was us, simple, private, just Bella and me and that we didn't need anything else. Yes dinner had been amazing but this moment right here is what defines us, it's what we are used to, I was going to risk it all and ask her, I had the ring on my pocket, I didn't want to risk that she saw it so I was planning on sleeping with it there.

"I didn't think you were going to do the surgery Edward, you surprised me with that." Bella stated. _You haven't "seen" anything yet…_

"It's time for me to start taking some risks in life Bella." I stated

"I completely agree Edward, and I'll be with you every step of the way. I will support you all the time." Bella said in reassurance.

"Bella, these past years with you have been the best of my life. I don't want to be without you Bella; I want to see what life brings us from this day forward. Bella I want us to take the next step on our relationship…" I started I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"What you mean?" she asked.

I sat on my side, assuming the same position that she was in; I faced the direction of her voice and smell. I took her hands in mine, "Bella you mean everything to me, I never thought that I would find someone like you baby, that I would fall in love so hard, I thank God for placing you 8in my path and I thank you my love for being the light of my dark for being my guide, my companion, my best friend. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Isabella Swan, I can't imagine being without you, I want us to see the world together, to chase your dreams and mine together side by side, but to do that I need you to be finally mine. Bella, I will love you now and forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife…" I said I head Bella inhale and gasp.

Her hands started shaking.

"You're proposing…to me, you want to marry me?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella I do, would you marry me?" I said again.

There was a moment of silence; I was trying not to think of what was going through her head at this moment.

Her hands stopped shaking, they broke away from my grasp I felt them on my face.

"Why wouldn't I Edward? Yes ill marry you!" she exclaimed throwing herself at me and nearly throwing me off the bed.

I took the ring out of my pocket and present it to Bella, she gasped even deeper as she saw it for the first time.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful" she said amazed.

"May I?" I asked she took the ring out of the box and gave it to me; I took her hand and placed her on her ring finger. I then kissed her knuckles, "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Edward, more than anything in the world. I never thought ill love someone so much as I love you. The fact that you love me without being able to see me is amazing, you love who I truly am as I love you Edward although you are extremely gorgeous." She said

"I can't wait to finally see your face my love, I want you to be the first thing I see when I can finally see again Bella. I want to see the face of the woman that captured me with the pureness of her heart, her out of this world kissing, and amazing baking skills. The girl who showed me life through her eyes, to feel and take risks to not have fear and achieve anything I want." I smiled at her.

"Thank you for showing me the blind side of love Edward, to see with my other senses and experience life in a total different way. For giving me everything you can and more, for always taking care of me like only you can and most important for loving me." Bella told me

"You're my one and only" I said to her, "oh Edward" Bella said taking my face in her hands and kissing me. And that's how we spent the rest of the night, kissing, making out and caressing each other.

Our new lives started this moment forward, Bella and I had made a commitment, I couldn't wait to tell everyone, although Carlisle, Renée, and Charlie knew about it, I needed Carlisle's help so I had to tell him and I had asked Bella's parents for her hand separately as soon as I made the decision to ask her to be my wife. Alice and jasper were going to be thrilled, soon enough Bella and I would be united forever as husband and wife and I couldn't wait until I could see her walk down the aisle escorted by Charlie and to be finally able to see her beautiful face, the face of the girl of my live, my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>For outfits and more go to the blog. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think is going to happen next (Besides them getting married of course) I want to hear your theories...<strong>


End file.
